Nintendo Hearts, The Elemental Keyblade Wielder DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
by Pikachu564
Summary: Welcome To a Nintendo based Kingdom Hearts AU where a Pikachu (Ian) is the newest person (or pokemon) that wields the Keyblade to fight against the darkness that had conquered multiple Nintendo worlds. Read as he helps others in need and meet Watt, a Oshawatt, and Torch, a Torchic. Will he and his friends be able to stop the darkness?
1. A Dream To Never To Be Forgotten

**Yo, Pikachu564 is here to bring you my first fan fiction. It's a combination of Nintendo and Kingdom Hearts, two of my favorite things and I'm here to leave a disclaimer.**

 **1\. I DON'T OWN NINTENDO/KINGDOM HEARTS, I ONLY OWN THIS STORY IDEAS.**

 **2\. IF YOU WANNA FLAME ME FINE BUT DON'T DISTURB THE OTHER READERS.**

 **3\. It'll take at least 1 week for me to continue the chapter.**

 **4\. If you have ideas go ahead, I'll shout you out if I like it but if I don't, I'll at least shout you out still for trying to help me. ( _Also follow, favorite, and leave a review.)_**

 **5\. If you like it, continue reading, but if you hate it, stop, don't hurt yourself.**

 **PIKA= Thinking**

 **"PIKA"= Talking**

 **PIKA= Actions**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Dream, Never to be Forgotten.**_

 **m  
V**

* * *

 _It felt like I was falling. As I open my eyes a bit, all I could see is darkness all around me. I started to wonder if this was a dream, but once I started thinking about it, my eyes again and started to fall deeper into the void of darkness. I could feel water pressure surround me. Then, all of a sudden. I stopped falling, and I felt myself standing on top of warm sand and fresh air. It felt like the island that my friends and I usually played on. As I opened my eyes a bit, a bright sunlight blinded me and made me put my paws above my eyes just to block the sunlight. After a few seconds, I adjusted myself to the sunlight and spotted a friend standing a few yards away from me. As I was about to run to him, a large shadow appeared around him and started to surround his body. A stroke of fear brushed me when I saw him turn around and held out his right paw while he was sinking in the void of darkness. I ran as fast as I could to reach him, but as I was about to reach his paw, I fell through sand and it started to push me away from him. With all my strength, I struggled in the sand in order to get out, but it failed in the end. I looked up and saw my friend still holding out his paw towards me, while the shadow around him grew larger. I desperately attempted to reach his paw one last time, but the sand engulfed me from him, dragging me deeper and deeper, suffocating me with each second passing._

 _Later. I woke up and felt warm, silky sand on my back and tail. I stood up, dust myself off, and looked around the area. The sun was setting and I heard someone yelling behind me. I turned around and saw the girl I loved. She was shouting for me to join her merriment in the water. I had a huge smile and started to run towards the water. I got in front of her and I started to splash water on her. We laughed and had fun until she looked up with a confuse face. With curiosity flowing. I looked up to the sky and I saw myself falling down into the glittering sea. She and I gasped at the sight of me falling. I watch closely and saw that the other me was unconscious. I continue to watch before I felt myself falling down from the sky, feeling dizzy and confuse of what's going on. I saw my friend screaming for me and I reach my hand for her but I continue to fall down. I just saw her yelling for me and floating in the sky before it ripple and she wasn't there anymore. I felt my conscious fading and I fell in water again and continue to fall down before felling waking up again and stood myself up._

 _I landed on something and I looked around only seeing dark area before taking a step forward. All of a sudden, the floor started to light up, multiple Pidgeys flew around, and revealed a platform with a image of me holding a key and four faces near mine. Two of them were my best friends, while the other two were people I didn't know. I looked up and saw the Pidgeys fly away into the darkness._

* * *

 ** _Third Person POV._**

"What is this place?" questioned Pikachu.

 _"So much to do, so very little time..."_

"W-WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" stuttered the Pikachu as he looked around for the source of the voice.

 _"Take all the time you want. But, you mustn't be afraid, little one, since the door behind you is still closed..."_

"What?" The Pikachu turned around and unconsciously let out a gasp when he spotted the door.

 _"Take your first step forward, young one, into the light..."_

"Okay, whatever you say, voice." The Pikachu said He took a step forward into the light and the door suddenly disappeared. Pikachu flinch from the sudden disapperance, then 3 pedestals appeared behind him, making him turn around in fear of what is going on.

 _"Now young warrior, the power that sleeps inside of you is trying to awaken..."_

"P-Power...inside of me?" asked the Pikachu.

 _"Yes, the power inside of you will take a form that you want, and will give you strength throughout your journey..."_

"WAIT! WHAT, OH HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE CAPTURED BY A STUPID HUMAN!" The Pikachu yelled, before realizing how the three pedestals revealed three weapons: a shield, a wand, and a sword, "Wh-what is this! THIS ISN'T NATURAL! WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHERE AM I!?"

 _"Calm yourself, young warrior. You'll not be captured by a human, because now, you must choose well on what is important to you only!"_ The voice yelled, _"You can either choose Shield, the power of guardian, to help your allies in need and repel every attack thrown at you; or The Magic Staff, a weapon with mystic power, which uses the power you have inside of you to show how strong your emotions are; or choose the final weapon, Sword, the power of a warrior, with invincible courage and terrible destruction! Now, what will you choose and what will you leave, young warrior!"_ The voice yelled.

The Pikachu looked around him to analyze the weapons, wondering if choosing one would affect his abilities in any way. He began to question himself on what to choose and what to leave behind.

'I don't know. I mean, with the power of sword, I'll have strength. With the power of the staff, I'll have strong magic. With power of shield, I will protect everyone I love..." With Pikachu thinking hard on what to choose, he finally came to his resolution.

"I made my decision," confidently stated the Pikachu as he walked in front of the sword altar and grabbed it. He stated that he will choose the power of warrior. Then, he walked in front of the staff and chose to leave the weapon of mystic power behind.

 _"Good choices, young warrior."_

'Gee, you think so,' thought Pikachu as he rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, the floor started to shake, and the pedestals sank down into the floor. Then, the Pikachu freaked out as he acknowledged the floor was cracking under his feet. The floor shattered, plunging him back into the darkness. Later, he spied on another platform. It was completely blue with his friend, Riolu, as the center figure of the platform. When he landed, he wondered why his friend was on the platform until his train of thought was interrupted when a sword appeared in his paw.

The voice spoke once again, _"Now that you have the power to fight, you must learn how to use your power."_ On cue, strange creatures appeared from the floor, making Pikachu stagger backwards in fear and fall on his tail. " _Don't be afraid, young warrior. As long as you have your weapon, you can protect yourself from the enemies in front of you."_

"M-M-My weapon?!" Pikachu cried out as he look at his sword and stood up again, only to realize that the unknown creature was gonna attack him. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Pikachu yelled, while he swinging his sword towards the enemy in fearfully. It struck the enemy and it disappear to thin air.

"WH-WHAT JUST HAPPEN!" Pikachu screamed as he watched the enemy vanished.

 _"DON'T STOP, YOUNG WARRIOR! FIGHT!"_ yelled the voice as Pikachu swung his sword towards the enemies in front of him. Then, a large shadow spread around the platform, covering his best friend in darkness and swallowing Pikachu.

"HELP ME, PLEASE, HELP ME!" the Pikachu yelled, struggling and soon realizing that the darkness silenced his cries.

Waking up on a red platform, he stood up. He discovered that the platform he was standing on had a painting of the girl he loved, a Eevee.

' _Is that... Lily?'_ Pikachu thought and found a door in front of him.

'There's a door here, but why' Pikachu thought. He tried to open it but it didn't budge, 'It won't open..." He said. He tries again and again but it remains close. "OPEN DAMMIT!" thought Pikachu, angry with the fact that the door wouldn't open at all. "HEY, WHY WON'T IT OPEN!" the Pikachu shouted, more frustrated than before.

 _"Patience, young warrior. Look behind you,"_ said the voice as a treasure chest appeared behind Pikachu. _"Use your weapon to open it by hitting the chest."_

"... Fine," the Pikachu accepted as he walked towards the chest and opened it. It contained Oran berries.

 _"Good, young warrior. Now, go through the door,"_ commanded the voice, and when the Pikachu opened the door, light poured out, blinding him. Nevertheless, he strode through the door without fear. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of a wrecked boat. He looked around and saw multiple Palm Trees and a serene ocean.

"I'm back on the island," stated Pikachu, taking a few steps forwards before three people appeared in front of him.

 _"Yes, for I have to know you better, young warrior. Now, please talk to your friends."_ The Pikachu confusedly stared at his three other friends, Tom, who was a Sawk; Bell, who was a Bellossom; and Ray, who was a Dewott.

As the Pikachu walked up to Tom, his friend asked, **"What do you want outta life?"**

Pikachu answered, "To prove that I'm worthy of protecting the ones I love!"

Tom replied, **"Is that so."** As he looked away, and mysteriously vanished. Pikachu's eyes widen but he shook it off and continue.

Next. Pikachu approached Bell, ready to answer her question.

Bell watched him walked up to her before asking the question, **"What is most important to you than anything?"**

Pikachu answered, "My friends and family are more important than anything!"

Bell replied, **"Really, seems nice,"** and she disappeared, too.

Finally, when Pikachu reached Ray, he was surprised to hear Ray's question, **"What are you afraid of mostly?"**

Pikachu hesitated as he answered, "T-T-To lose the person I really c-c-care about."

Ray turned around and disappeared, only saying **"I see,"** to Pikachu.

 _"You really are something, young warrior. And, remember this; your fear will make you stronger, in order to open the door to light one day"_ said the voice. _"Now, for your final task. DEFEAT THE ENEMIES THAT LIE AHEAD OF YOU!"_

"WH-" Before he finished his word, a sudden flash occurred. He realized he was on an orange platform with two warriors he didn't recognize. As he took a step forward, mysterious creatures rose from the floor. Even though the shadows scared him, he took a deep breath to calm down and summoned his sword.

"You want me! Then, come and get me!" Pikachu yelled. Eager to follow his suggestion, the shadows jumped at him. The mighty Pikachu swung his sword against the creatures, destroying one after another, making him glow. With each win, he was growing stronger. After destroying all the creatures, Pikachu looked around and screamed, "Who else wants some!" However, soon, he slightly regretted his words when stairs appeared in front of him. He calmed down when he saw a glowing plate behind him to heal back up.

Once healed, he ran up the staircase and encountered a yellow platform. He heard the voice say, _"Caution, young warrior. The greater the light, the more powerful the shadows become!"_

'Shadows? That's what those things were," pondered Pikachu as he reached the middle of the platform of another mysterious warrior, "Who are these people?" he wondered. Before he could contemplate further, he witnessed his shadow rise above the ground, making him more scared than before, "What the hell! Wh-what are you?!" shrieked Pikachu.

The shadow simply pointed back to him and, with an eerie smile, responded, **"YoU... aRe mE"**

"What... no, that can't be... you're not me!" Pikachu protested, as his shadow struck him by swinging his shadow sword. Pikachu staggered back while his Shadow tried to attack from above. With quick thinking, Pikachu put his sword in front of him and blocked the attack.

 **"FeAr Me!"** It yelled and Pikachu closed his eyes tightly.

 _"I'm scared.'_ he thought. He was shaking and was struggling against his Shadow attack. The Shadow was laughing crazily and was bringing Pikachu to the edge of the platform.

 _"DON'T SHOW FEAR! IF YOU SHOW FEAR, THEN IT WILL WIN!"_ warned the voice.

The Pikachu realized the voice's words were true. As the battle prolonged, the shadow kept getting stronger by the minute with the amount of fear he was showing. Pikachu took a deep breath and pushed his sword back at the Shadow to effectively deflect it.

The Shadow stepped away, showing a surprised expression with in his shadow face.

 **"WhY?... Do yOu ShOw... No MoRe FeAr AnYmOrE?!"** inquired the Shadow.

"Because I know now, that you're just a shadow that feeds on fear and hate!" declared Pikachu, "And I will defeat you!"

 **"TrY LiTtLe CrEaTuRe!"** taunted the Shadow as he charged in with his next attack.

Pikachu took one more deep breath and screamed as he charged to attack as well, "AAAHHHHHH!" Swords collided, creating a sound that could be heard around the world. The Pikachu aimed to defeat his Shadow, dedicating all the strength he had, using all possible attacks, taking advantage of any openings. However, in his endeavor to reach victory, he exposed himself, for the shadow attacked him with no mercy, causing him to grunt with every attack. When an attack hit his weak spot, he almost howled with agony.

But, Pikachu held his yell and looked at his Shadow, whom showed signs of wear.

'One Last Attack!' Pikachu thought. He stood up and charged at the shadow, who was still recovering, stabbing him in the chest.

 **"YoU WiN... ThIs TiIiIiIMmMmEeEeE!"** yelled the Shadow as he disappeared into the light, leaving a out of breath Pikachu on the ground. His body glowed because he won against his Shadow. "I won... I WON!" However, his cheering session was cut short. A shadow was growing, and shortly surrounded him. Before the last light vanished from his eyes, he heard the voice's final words.

 _"Don't be afraid, young warrior, for you have the strongest weapon ever created,"_ consoled the voice as Pikachu continued to struggle against the darkness. _"And don't forget: That you are the one who will open the door... Ian."_

With those very last words, Ian entered complete darkness, never hearing the voice anymore and thinking that he will never wake up anymore.

* * *

 ** _(Started to Edit stuff, all credit goes to my personal Beta Reader for correcting as many stuff as possible :D)_**

 ** _Thanks to Flowerlady-Aerith_**


	2. A New Begginning

_**(It's alright to be a shame.)**_

 _ **Screw you.**_

 _ **(I like the new set up.)**_

 _ **Whatever, enjoyed the edited version.**_

 _ **(By my editer: Flower.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: A New Beggining**_

 **m  
** **V**

* * *

 ** _Ian's POV_**

Just when I thought I would never wake up from this dark nightmare, it felt like someone was shoving me to wake up. I open my eyes slowly and a bright light blinded me for a second before I sat up. I rubbed my eyes a bit, but they suddenly started to burn and I rubbed them harder.. I open my eyes again and adjusted to the light and I saw the ocean in front of me. I realized that I was still in the island but I shrugged it off and felt the ocean breeze. I still felt a bit sleepy and I let out a yawn and lay down again. I tried looking above the sky but only to be block by someone above me. I blinked for a couple of seconds before my eyes widen and I sat up quickly.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and started to backed away from the mysterious figure.

"Ian, calm down. It's just me," said a blue puppy with bright red eyes, "Mack." he said. I breath heavily while turning around with a questionable look on my face.

"So-sorry Mack... I was scared since I could only see your shadow and thought you were a monster." I replied. Mack just let out a sigh before smirking.

"Wait. First I find you being lazy by sleeping here in the sand, listening the peaceful sounds around here. Only to figure out that your afraid of shadows Ian. Your just getting more and more pathetic." Mack said. He shook his head in disappointment an was laughing in the inside, thinking that I was afraid of the dark now. I pouted and looked away from him with my paw formed in a fist.

"It's not my fault. That dream was just that scary to remember." I whispered, remembering those Shadows coming from the floor to attack me like they were going to steal my heart. What scared me the most was my own shadow that attacked me and said those two words.

 _'This time.'_

I thought that once the battle was over, I wouldn't had to fight him anymore, but it was enough to make me think that he'd appeared in my dreams again. I just sighed before I heard someone yelling.

"Guuyyysss, over heeeereeee!" yelled the voice from far away. I face the direction it came from and saw a Eevee waving her paw at both me and Mack. Mack walked away and grabbed a log and placed it on his shoulder.

"Come on Ian, Lily is waiting." said Mack. He started to walk towards her with the log, and I'm staring at him.

"For what Mack?" I question him. He sighed and looked at me annoyed.

"To start building the raft you idiot. Now come on, we can't keep her waiting forever you know." he said and ran towards her with the log. I watched him leave his footprints behind. I stood up and soon found myself running after him.

"I'm not a idiot Mack! I just forget things easily!" I yelled.

* * *

 _Three Glowing Pokeballs surrounded a island and open up and let out the two words. "Poke Island" came out of the pokeballs as they went to a side of the name and turned into a background._

* * *

After running across the island. I ran up to Lily and she told me that Mack won the race, which only made me madder. I felt like I could snap Mack into two right now. I just sighed before giving my attention to Lily.

"Alright guys, time to gather supplies to make the raft." smiled Lily.

"Lily can I ask something?" I asked.

"What is it Ian?"

"Did...Did you gain any memories back at all?" I question her. Lily

"Nope. Nothing, but don't worry Ian, I'll get them back at some point, amnesia isn't going to a disturb me anymore once I get my memories back, so don't worry kay?" she answers and forced a smile. Mack just sighed and leaned close to me.

"Nice going genius, your about to make her cry," Mack whispered.

"I just wanted to know if she got them back." I whispered back at him.

"And you screwed it up with your curiosity!" Mack yelled, as he raised his right arm to prepare a Focus Punch to knock me out for yelling at him, while I was charging my Thunder Punch on my right arm to counter it.

"Come on guys, let's just build the raft. Then we can sail away from this place and explore more worlds," begged Lily, as she made us put our arms down and break the fight before we could even start. She asked us to smile but we ended up just giving each other sinister smiles.

"Ian, while you were sleeping, Mack and I got our share to build the raft, so we need you to get your supplies and help us build the raft. Since you were the one sleeping the whole entire time, so can you please go look for them," Lily requested as she made her a face that I could never resist my whole entire life. It's a face that says, _'Do it for me or I'll never forgive you.'_ It made my heart shatter as I looked into her eyes.

"Fine, I'll get them so we can continue," I replied. Lily happily cheered and jumped with excitement.

"Thanks Ian!" Lily exclaimed, smiling the way I always loved. I was about to leave but just kept thinking about what I needed to get.

"... by the way, what do I need to get?" I asked with a stupid face. Mack sighed and walked up next to me.

My question made Mack yell in my ear, "TWO LOGS, A CLOTH AND A ROPE, IAN!" My ears rang with the items echoing inside them. "NOW GO GET THEM!"

"O-O-OK!" Confirming my mission, I dashed off to the forest with my eyes closed, getting hit by every bushes and leaves I ran into. I slammed myself into a tree and squeaked in pain. I got up with a huge bump on my head that made me wince from the pain it gave me. I looked up, rubbing my head and I saw two fresh logs. _'Perfect for the raft!'_ I thought. I made my way towards them and grabbed it. I tried to lift it, but I realized the trouble I was in.

"I can't move them." I said out loud. I rubbed my head for two reasons. One is to think of a plan to move them and the other is to sued the pain. I hatched a plan and my tail shine bright silver before turning to complete metal.

With all my strength, I pushed one log with using Iron Tail and made it roll forward. I rolled it towards the construction site and left it next to the raft and ran back to the woods to get the other log. I did the something different with the second one. I decided to roll it like I was a lumberjack; by jumping on it and rolling it towards the base.

"Yea!" I cheered while rolling with the log. I was about to get to the site but my tail got stuck on the log and I started to roll with the log and it hit a rock, which caused it to bounce up and crush me. It rolled safely to the site while I was left screaming in the sand and didn't hear Mack walking in front of me. I looked up with tears in my eyes and he started to laugh at me. I stood up and checked my body for any injury. Luckily, I wasn't hurt. Mack tapped my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Where's the Cloth and Rope?" He asked me. I panicked and ran around the island to find the cloth and rope I needed, but soon I realized that I used the rope to tie a cloth on a window to block sunlight coming in and disturb my sleep in the tree house we made. I face palm my face and cussed under my breath before I ran towards the tree house and pulled on the rope and the cloth fell to the ground. I grab both the cloth and rope and started carrying them with my mouth. I jump off the railing of the tree house to get to the ground faster, but once I hit the ground, I got stuck in the sand. I tried to move but I wouldn't budge.

' _Darn it! I'm stuck now, but I don't want to scream for help or Mack will make fun off me.'_ I thought and I struggled to get out again, I sighed and placed my head on the sand and started to think. Then I thought about the dream of how the sand was dragging me in the it gave me an idea. I started to burrow under the sand and dug my way out of it and pop out of the sand. I grabbed the rope and cloth once more and ran towards the site.

Once I brought the rope and cloth, I turned to Lily and Mack. Lily started to tell me that both of them already collected the supplies to survive while riding the boat. She told me to get two coconuts, five fishes, one pineapple and three perfect apples. I let out a exhausted sigh and started to run towards the forest again and started to look for the perfect apple tree. The apples grew on trees that is green with multiple black spots on the log and it has dark green spots on leafs. The pineapple grew on yellow trees with spikes around them. Fish are in the ocean and Coconuts are in regular palm trees. I nodded and started to look around to see if I could spot a spotted tree or a spiky tree to get the items, but no luck. I sigh with disappointment until I ran into a spiky tree. It made me scream because it poked my chest, arms, and ears. I looked up and glared at the tree.

 _'Stupid Spike Tree!'_ I yelled and kick the tree, but yelled in pain after kicking it. I cried for a few seconds before I realized that it was the tree I was looking for. I looked up and saw fresh pineapples hanging on it. I cheered before shooting a **Thundershock** towards a pineapple and made it fall in front of me.

"There's no way I'm going to climb that freaking tree in order to get you!" I said out loud and grabbed the Pineapple. I walked around again and started to look for the spotted tree that had the perfect apples, but a thought came to my mind.

' _I found both the logs and the spike tree when I started to run randomly soooooooo,'_ I though and started to run really fast and had my eyes closed until I hit my head again with on a tree. I opened my eyes and I saw it was the tree I was looking for. I smirked and was spinning a bit.

"I-I-I knew I would find you." I said and fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later.**

I woke up and I rubbed my head very gently after fainting for who knows how long. I stood back up feeling a bit better and looked up the tree to see four Perfect apples. I climb up the tree and picked each apple and let them fall on the ground. I ran back down the tree and picked up one of the apples.I ate one in secret, since I was very hungry, munching on it. I cried in joy after savoring such a meal and sighed with satisfaction. After eating the apple, I wiped off all the crumbs and juice I had around my mouth and went back to base with three perfect apples and a pineapple.

Once I got to base, I dropped off the fruit and heard Mack whistle and point to the tree next to him. I tilted my head in confusion and he just sighed.

"Look up." he said. I did and saw 5 coconuts hanging on the tree. I decided to not waste time and use Iron Tail on the tree to make the coconuts fall down. The tree shook violently and the coconuts started to fall one by one. I cheered for getting another item off the list but one of coconuts struck my head and I making me grab my head in pain and cried. I heard Mack laughing at me for getting struck in the head and I just growled. He then told me to get the fishes. I nodded and regain my focus. I went to the ocean frustrated and grabbed my rod and tossed the line towards the ocean and waited to get fishes that we needed. I knew there was no worry to catch them since I had my, duh-duh-duh-duh-duuuuuhhh, SUPER LUCKY ROD!

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later.**

Once I got the all five fishes, I was to leave when I felt another tug on my line. I thought for a while and got an idea to get another fish just in case and started to pull on the line. It was putting up a fight and I was pulling as hard as I can and started to add a bit of **Thundershock** to shock the fish.

"I got you now." I said and gave one last pull. What came out was unexpected. I saw a giant blue serpent with blue whiskers and a mad glare. I just dropped my fishing rod and grabbed a bucket with fish inside them before walking away while whistling. The serpent gave a mighty yelled before firing a powerful dark energy towards me and blasted me away from the ocean.

 _'Damn Gyarados.'_ I thought mid-air and fell back to the ground in front of Mack and Lily. I wince in pain a bit then handed the fish to them. Lily said that we got everything we needed now and told me to run off and play with Tom, Bell, and Ray while Mack works on the raft. I just sighed and watch her curl up and take a nap under the shade. I watched Mack work on the ship and got bored. I ran off and met up with my other friends.

"Hey guys!" I shouted as I made my way towards them.

"Heeeyyy, whats going on little man," question Tom.

"Nothing much Tom, I just came here since I wanted to play something," I replied, as all three exchanged glances and started to whisper at each other and broke as Bell walked towards me.

"Alright then, so are you ready to play Ian?" she asked.

"Play? Play what?" I questioned as I started to make a questioning face.

"Oh you know Ian." grinned Ray, taking off one of his shells and activated Razor Shell, then Bell started to take out a vine out of her flowers, and Tom started to form a rock in his hand. Then, they faced me, already knowing what we were gonna play, and I didn't like it at all.

* * *

In the end, instead of playing with them, I only ended up training as the three of them attack me multiple times with Tom using Razor Shells, Bell using Vine Whip, and Tom using Rock Throw. IT HURT LIKE A LOT. THE ROCKS WERE THE ONLY THING THAT MADE IT MORE PAINFUL, but it ended by making me glow 8 times after "playing" with them for what seems like 6 hours.

"Nice job, Ian," Ray said as he laid down exhausted.

"Yea man, you got us good," Tom said as he was out-of-breath and lay down the sand.

"You got us again," Bell added as she hold out a grin of nice job.

"That was, crazy." I said when I stood, helping the others up and heal them.

That's when we called it quits as they headed home. I stayed behind to see Lily and Mack sitting at out usual spot the watch the sunset quietly. I broke the silence by letting out a sigh and asking a question. "Is the raft ready Mack?"

"You bet and the raft's name is gonna be Excalibur." Mack answered.

"OH COME ON, WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND THAT NAME." I yelled annoyed since he would name his items Excalibur.

"Then you come up with a name." responded Mack. I stayed silent and looked away. "Heh, thought so."

We stayed silent for 5 minutes until Lily broke the silence by laughing that the fight we had that ended so quick. She stopped laughing and slowly looked out at the sea and said, "Tomorrow the big day guys."

"You bet Lily, we are gonna sail the ocean and see many worlds ahead of us," Mack replied

"And we get to go as a team, together," I added, until I noticed that both of them were staring at me making me nervous, "Wh-What's wrong?"

Until they looked at each other and started to laugh as I turned red of embarrassment until Lily commented, "Who else will you be with, Ian?"

"Yea, you got me and Lily so don't worry." Mack ended as I smiled a bit with the comments they made.

"Alright guys, time to go home." Mack said as we headed towards out boats and rowed homed, as Mack yelled towards me and Lily, "Tomorrow, we're going on an adventure!"

Both me and Lily looked at each other and smiled to yell out, "ADVENTURE!"

* * *

10:30 pm

As I was waiting for dinner,I looked outside my bedroom window to see dark clouds above the island and thought for awhile to realized it was a storm... then I thought for a couple of second more to realized something, "THE RAFT!" making me run out of my window of my room and run toward my boat to start going to the island to save the raft we worked hard on to make.

* * *

 ** _Nintendo Land_**

 _Watt_ ,

 _I am sorry to inform you that I had to leave as fast as possible because as I looked up in the sky, I see multiple stars disappearing, so I need you to find a creature with a "key" to get rid of darkness, so I want you and Torch to find him and stay with him to help him in his journey please._

 _Sincerely_ ,

 _The King._

 _P.S Please tell Trixie that I'm sorry to leave her? Thanks if you can Watt._

"So does this mean that the King left Watt?" ask Torch. A Torchic who is the head magician.

"Guess so, but who's gonna break the news to the Queen?" answered Watt. A Oshawatt who is the head knight.

"I heard everything guys," A female voice said. Both Watt and Torch flinched and turned around.

"AHHH" they both screamed as a Serperior came in.

"So Max left, well this is what I get for loving that Man but I still do." She said. She was smiling towards both of them as she let out a soft laugh and signal for them to do their mission.

"You do your best to complete your mission boys." She said. Both Watt and Torch looked at each other before nodded and giving a small salute.

"WE WILL DO OUR BEST QUEEN!" both yelled as they left the room and went to the Star Fox garage, giving a signal to Fox and Falco to get ready as they got on the ship to set off to find the key bearer.

* * *

 ** _Back In Poke Island_**

As I got to the beach, I realized that both Lily's and Mack's boat are here, I thought that they were with the raft. I nodded and ran off toward where the raft was. I looked up and realized that there was a giant dark orb above the island and it felt like it was devouring this island. I look back down and ran into the worst thing possible.

Those "Shadows" from my dream appeared again, but I knew now that this is not a dream. I fell backwards to avoid an attack by one; I began to back away from them.

"No. NO! NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN!" I yelled. I felt something on my foot and looked down and saw a wooden sword next to me. In a instant, I grab it and started to use it against the shadows in front of me, only to realize that they didn't disappeared that easily like in my dream,. "Why!" I cried, "Why won't you go away!" I yelled and saw one of them jump towards me and swung his arm at me.

"AGH," I screamed as one scratched my arm, making me feel a lot of pain. I didn't see any blood, which made me wonder if that was a warning shot and if it could become fatal.

I started to look around until I saw Mack at the center; I ran toward him, trying to ignore the shadows right behind me and ahead of me. I quickly reacted by trying to out run them or pass them as they attack, reaching the bridge to see Mack near me.

"MACK!" I yelled "WHERE'S LILY, I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE WITH YOU," yelling still as I don't see Lily anywhere.

"Ian... it opened," Mack spoke as I approached him.

"...what?" I questioned him since I couldn't hear him since the storm made harsh winds and I was still panicking as I was wondering what happen to those shadow

"THE DOOR IAN, IT'S OPEN, NOW WE AN GET OUT OF HERE AND GO TO DIFFERENT WORLDS IAN!" he yelled so I can hear him.

"What are you talking about, WHERE'S LILY, MA-"

"Lily coming with us Ian, don't worry" Mack said as I made a questioning face on what he means.

"You see that Dark Orb Ian," I looked up and nod, "Well, once we step through that orb, there is no going back, we will not see our family anymore but it will be worth it!" Mack screamed with excitement, scaring me a bit on what he just said, "This is our only chance to escape Ian, leave your fears aside and lets leave this place, I DON'T FEAR THE DARK," Making a smirk now, "JOIN ME IAN," holding out his hand,

"Mack...I'll-" suddenly, Darkness was surrounding Mack, who is still holding out his hand.

I tried to reach it as I saw him becoming tangled with darkness. I saw the darkness around me too, trying to swallow me and lead me away. I saw my friend get swallowed completely, still calm, like my dream, I gave up and let the darkness swallow me until I saw light shined in the darkness, making it disappear as I was holding a sword like key in my hand.

"What is this? I asked as I start swinging it until I was surrounded by the shadows again. I heard the voice from my dream saying, _"Keyblade...Keyblade, SWING IT, WARRIOR!"_

Without delay, I swung my sword toward the shadows around me, making them disappear once I hit them. I saw the Keyblade that was named "Kingdom Key," which made me, for the first time in my life, feel confident about fighting against the enemies in front of me. I continued defeating these enemies, making me glow 4 times, _'How many did I killed?'_ I asked myself as I found a door to go through, and for some reason it was in front of the cave Lily, Mack, and I used to play in.

Once I opened the door I went though it to see Lily facing a... another door. I screamed her name, "LILY!"

She looked at me as though she didn't have a heart; her blank eyes were what scared me the most. The way she said my name, like she needed help, "Ian..."

The door opened and flung Lily at me; I thought I was gonna collide with her, but she disappeared and I flew back out of the cave and onto the beach again. Pieces of the island were broken around me. Just when I was about to cry about what I lost, I heard... **"WeLcOmE, YoUnG WaRrIoR"**

"No. It can't be." I whispered in fear, as I turned around slowly to see "You!"

 **"yEs! I aM bAcK!"** Yelled my Shadow.

"Why are you here!" I yelled, letting fear fill me again.

 **"To GeT rEvEnGe, AnD I DiD sAiD iN yOuR dReAm, 'ThIs TiMmMmMeEeE!'** said Shadow Ian. He charged right towards me with another eerie smile. I started to charge a **Thunderbolt** knowing that he will attack, but I didn't realized that he would summoned the sword I used in my dream. I discharge my power and panicked. I tried to run away from him, but he hit from the flat side of his sword, flinging me away from him. **"ThE nExT oNe WiLl LeAd To A fAtAl WoUnD.'** He said. He ran towards me again and raised his sword and swung it at me, but only to be met with my Kingdom Key I summoned in order to defend myself from the attack. I panicked with each attack he swung to get my Keyblade away from me. I was scared. I wanted give up. I was letting my Keyblade loose when I felt someone yelling something.

 _"Never show weakness Ian!"_ I heard. I shook my head. I can't handle this fear. This is real life! I could get hurt from these guys! I don't want to risk it!

"I just want to be left alone!" I yelled and swung my Keyblade at the Shadow.

 **"AgH!"** screamed the Shadow. My face was filled with fear and surprise after the attacked until I remember what the voice told me in my dreams.

 _'IF YOU SHOW FEAR OR HATE, IT'LL GET STRONGER!'_ with that in mind I started to calm myself down, so I took as many deep breaths as possible and face the enemy once more to say, what i thought i would never say, my whole entire life,

"I will not back down, and I will defeat you!" and once I said that, we both looked at each other for one minute then charged at each other with our weapons in our hands.

He started by swinging his sword towards his left, but I blocked the full forced attack as it collided with my Keyblade, making me shake with the amount of force he put into his attack. He started to swing wildly in different direction, making me block in each direction he struck until I saw him back off and put his weapon on the ground. He released a dark energy that struck my Keyblade as he suddenly was on the ground out of breath. 'This is the only shot I got now, gotta make it count!' With that thought in mind, I started to push back the dark orb and repelled it backed at him, only to see him take the full force energy ball and laid here for minutes. I watched him get up and turn into a massive dark ball and started screaming something, when I tried to listen to what he was saying, I realized what he was screaming, **"ThIs, IsN't SuPpOsE tO hApPeN, I WiLl bE bAcK tO gEt My ReVeNgE! AaAaAgGgGgHhHhHhH!"**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

"OOOOHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled to realized that the shadow had blown up to release a giant burst of air that carried me towards the dark orb and made me see that dark once more, wishing that it was a dream, it will never come true since what I'm facing now was reality.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Edited.**_

 _ **(Nice work.)**_

 _ **Thanks to Flower.**_


	3. New Encounters

**_Warning!_**

 ** _If your a Fire Emblem Fan then criticizes me cause I have no idea how the game really is so basically, I made my own "City" and made the Characters you really love to different character personality. So yell at me cause i deserve it, plus I tried to look up Fire Emblem cities but all I got was gameplay and that's it._**

 ** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: New Encounters_**

 ** _Watt POV_**

"OK Torch, we have made it to are first destination, Emblem Castle." As i pointed to the castle with a Ruby as it's symbol of the town.

"Cool, but why are we here Watt?" Torch questioning my plans.

"We are here to find the warrior we are looking for and the most common place with warriors is this world, filled with the mightiest warriors in the universe."

"But what if we can't find him Watt," Torch question me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry pal, I'm sure that we will find him, but if we don't, you can have all the sweets you want k." I responded as he quickly recovered and started to hum a happy tune that made me smile, "OK, let's land the Star Fox and get ready to search the whole world Torch, you ready?"

"YEA!" quickly responding to my question.

"OK, let's land." As i prepared to land the ship on Emblem Castle.

* * *

 _ **Fire Appears on Screen revealing the word Emblem and a castle behind it, then a sword came and set itself below Emblem to reveal Castle below** **it, revealing the title "Emblem Castle"**_

* * *

 ** _Ian's POV_**

I suddenly feel nothing, knowing that I lost everything. First, I lost my friends, Mack was taken somewhere, and Lily... What happen to her, she was there at first then disappeared later in front of me, then I lost my home, and the island I played in with my friends, and lastly, I got sucked into a dark orb, not knowing where I'm going. I felt hopeless, I wanted it to be all a dream, so I can wake up to see everything in perfect condition. But... I know now that I lost everything, I just wanted to cry and yell in pain, until I felt water around me and hitting my face, ' _What the hell'_ it felt like I was under a running water fountain. I open my eyes and... WAIT A SECOND I AM IN A FOUNTAIN! I got up as fast as i could and ran out of the water to dry myself, _'Gah, now my fur is wet, can things get any worse?'_ "HEY RAT!" spoke too soon I guess as I started to turn around to find a red haired boy staring at me.

"YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE JUMPING IN THE FOUNTAIN OF SERENITY YOU FILTHY RAT!"

"...Fou-Fountain of what, can you repeat that please?" I ask with a dumbfounded face,

"SERENITY! S-E-R...wait a second, YOUR A TALKING RAT...WAIT ANOTHER SECOND, I'M NOT GONNA SPELL IT," I didn't ask you to spell it idiot, "ALRIGHT YOU FILTHY RODENT,"

 _'...Did he called just me a 'Rodent?'_

"GET READY TO DIE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled as he got out his sword and started to yell, making me question why was he ye-

 ***FUUUSSSHHHH***

OH MY ARCEUS, HIS SWORD IS ON FIRE! And with that shock, he lets out a slash of fire that was heading right in front of me, making me duck down to dodge it and see it slash the wall behind me, leaving a black burned spot and a mark scratched on the wall. "WHY DID YOU DODGE, IT WAS SUPPOSE TO KILL YOU EASILY!"

 _'Oh my Arceus, this guy is seriously stupid! Why would I stand there and get hit only die!'_

"I...I-" but before i could respond, he threw another slash of fire from his sword and it was heading straight for me and I knew couldn't dodge it in time. I panic and tried using my hands as a defense, knowing that it was useless, until I suddenly summoned the Kingdom Key to block the slash like it was nothing, "Wh-What happen? Did I just block the slash or did?" questioning look on the sword of what happen just now.

"Wait a second that's..." the red boy said as he was looking that my Kingdom Key, "AGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT? TELL ME!" I wish I knew too but i didn't care, this blade is protecting me and a will use it!

"FINE THEN, TRY BLOCKING THESE!" he said as he threw three more slashes, making me cry out a scream and put the Kingdom Key in between me and the fire slashes, blocking all the slashes again. ' _This sword, it... it's saving me from him,'_ Then I looked up to see the red haired boy charge at me with his sword fully filled with fire as he slashed right though my defense and caused me to stagger back against the wall, I yelled in pained by colliding with the wall and was about to pass out from the attack, "THIS IS YOUR E-"

"ROY, STOP!" ***CLASH***

I heard sword clashing and another person, then I open my eyes to look up and see a blue haired boy blocking the boy named Roy from finishing me.

"MARTH,GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" jumping back, looking furious.

"Roy, this is the guy who will get rid of the darkness around the worlds," he explains, surprising me, ' _Get rid of... the darkness?'_ , then Marth turned around to look at me surprised, "But I never thought it would be something like him, come on, let's take him to the hotel room to heal him," putting away his sword and picking me up.

"...fine" putting up his fire sword, "Let's go then." Starting to run towards a building and put me on a bed and darted off somewhere, leaving me to rest for awhile, but I felt pain all around me, as I breath heavily from only one of attack, he must be really strong for making me feel this pain! I guess that proves how weak I am without my friends... I wonder where they are, ' _Agh all this thinking is hurting my head'_ and with that I closed my eyes and slept peacefully finally after such terrible events.

* * *

 _ **Watt POV**_

"OK, sorry for taking up your time sir," bowing to see the man walk away and not say anything else ' _This isn't going to be easy, but we have to do it,'_ I thought as I turned to face Torch, who was looking at the sky, "What's wrong Torch?"

"He's... here." He responded

"What! Where! And who is he!" I yelled in excitement knowing that he is close.

"The key bearer is here in this world but I don't know where he is, but I do know that he is strong, for his light shines brighter than any warrior here." He swiftly said.

"I see, so when we find him, can you tell me that he is the warrior?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I can"t pick up his true location," He replied.

"I see, let's continue then, but let's go somewhere else, if he was here, you might have found him already so let's go." I told Torch.

"Right." he said as we both walked out of the district to find the warrior we are looking for.

* * *

 _ **Ian POV**_

I suddenly heard chimes above me, making me wake up and see myself glow green for awhile, ' _Wow, this feels sooooo good,'_ I thought until I looked and saw four people standing in front of me, "Who are you people?" I ask.

"It spoke," one gasped.

"What is it?" one question.

"Calm down guys, apparently, this is the warrior we were suppose to seek." A familiar voice said,

"Yeah but it's a freaking RAT, what can it do!" another voice said.

"STOP CALLING ME A RAT, STUPID!" I yelled to catch everyone surprise and making the voice mad, "WHAT YOU CALLED ME!" when I felt something grab me and pick me up to see Roy, Marth and two girls that I don't know at all until Roy threw me to a wall in frustration, making Marth run to catch me before colliding to a wall.

"You OK?" he asked, as I gave him a quick nod, "Thanks... Marth right?" questioning him.

"Yes, I believe you met Roy already," pointing at him, giving a annoyed face as a sign of yes, then he place me on his lapped and said "And the girl with the same hair as mine is Lucina. while the white haired girl with the book and thunder sword is Robin," pointing at the two girls beside him.

"Awww he's so cute," Said Lucina as she started petting me roughly on my head, making me irritated, "stop it," I whispered but she continued, " **stop it,** " I said a little louder, but she stilled continued, I'm at the peak of annoyance, starting to release thunder from my cheeks, "I SAID, STOP IT!" I yelled while releasing a thunderbolt at Lucina as she screams and is left smoking black, "W-wow, you're really... strong." she said before she fainted on the floor, making Robin put her on bed and heal her.

"Sorry... wait when I think about it, what's your name little one," He said as he puts his hand on top of my head and rubs gently, _'Hope that lady sees this so she learns what she did wrong but... guess I should say what I am to Marth.'_

"I'm a Pikachu, a electric MOUSE," I said looking at Roy, who just scowls to turn towards Lucina and Robin, "And my name is Ian."

"So, what are you doing here Ian, It's rare to see somebody like you here," he asked, making me frown and reply his question, "My friends, the island, they were all gone and I was blasted inside a dark orb, leading me here in this world."

I look up to see Marth with a disappointed face, "I'm sorry, for making you remember that horrible memory." he said.

"It's OK, I'm just glad that I could get it off my chest." I replied, only to make a smile a bit.

"So," said Robin walking towards me, "Are you the one who holds the key?" asking me, only to hold out my paw and summon my Keyblade, causing Marth to put me down and stand up.

"So he really is the warrior, this mouse is the one carrying the sword, this is stupid," Roy commented, "THIS is reality Roy, you weren't gonna get it in the first place and we both know it," yelled Marth, only making Roy more angry and causing him to throw... a tantrum... "Dude, your pathetic." I said, causing Roy to look at me and yell, "YOUR THE CAUSE OF THIS YOU LITT-" he was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, making the recovered Lucina wake up and say, "I'll get it," opening the door to reveal a soldier with a hearth crossed on his chest, "What is that?" making me question on what it is.

"HEARTLESS!" All four yelled as they drew their swords and attack the soldier, causing it to disappear.

"WHY ARE THEY HERE?, yelled Roy as if he was scared.

"They are drawn toward the Key Roy, They fear it so they try to get rid of it," Robin said

"But why, what's so special about that key," Lucina asked.

"Because that key emits a strong light source makes the heartless fear it!" Marth replied, then looking at me, "Ian, have you seen another type of heartless before?" he asked, making me think if I did and replied "I'm not sure if it counts, but I many shadows on my island and on my dream," causing everyone to look at each other with concern, until another soldier came in and tried to attack me but I got out the Kingdom Key and swung it at him to make him disappear.

"Roy take Ian somewhere else while we handle these guys," he said, making me mad thinking that he didn't see me kill the enemy about to hit me and thinks that I'm weak, when I felt someone grab me and jump out of the window. Then I was placed on the ground to look at Roy, who has a concern look. "Follow me, we have to get to a safe zone," he said, "We have to get to the Fountain of Serenity! That's the only place where heartless can't spawn" he said as I started followed him until we were surrounded by 10 soldiers, about to spin around to land multiple hits on us until I used thunderbolt around and got out the Kingdom key to get rid of the paralyze enemies around us and move again, but I realized that Roy was just standing there, "COME ON, WE GOT TO MO-" "I'm scared" he whimpered, interrupting me and realizing what I just did. I destroyed 10 new enemies I never encounter and I wasn't afraid, but Roy was the one who faced these guys before and he was afraid instead.

"Why are you afraid, you fought them before, you can fight them again! You defeated me with no problem but now your complaining on how your afraid of fighting them! I don't know whether to call you a idiot or a coward, but I know your strong, and I should know because i couldn't protect my friends and my home. It makes me afraid to know that I wasn't strong enough to protect everyone, so let's move out and go to your dumb fountain already!" I complain, to gain Roy's attention and making him burst out in a laugh, making me step back, "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?" I question, making him laugh slowly and stop completely, as he stared at me.

"I'm wondering why I am afraid now as well, but... thanks, you really help me gain my focus back, and I'm sorry that I called you a rat Ian." He finally said, he caught me in surprise when he actually said my name, but before I can say it's OK to him, four more soldiers appeared and attacked me, causing me to be knock out of my feet and fall down to see a soldier get on top of me and raised his claw, causing fear to rise and make me cry until Roy slashed the soldier away from me and slashed the rest of the soldiers. He then picked me up and commented, "Looks like someone is stupid for not following his own advice," making me embarrassed on what I just happen.

"Come on, we have to get the fountain like you said," mocking me and left with a smirk in his face, "Dang it, it just like with Mack," making me run after him and think if Marth, Robin and Lucina will be alright.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Hotel**_

"We have to get rid them fast," yelled Marth, as more heartless soldiers started to appear and attack the trio, "Hurry with that magic Robin!"

"I'm trying but it takes a lot of concentration to get something powerful like this to get rid of all these enemies in a instant!" yelled back Robin.

"We're doom," cried Lucina in the corner as she held out he sword to protect herself.

 **"CHANGE, BLADE FORM!"** yelled a mysterious voice, see the trio saw a mysterious blade cut up the heartless in half and disappear.

"Wh-what just happen?" asked Marth looking at a empty hallway.

"You guys OK?" asked another voice, only for a Otter to walk up the room with a Chick next to him.

"Who are you guys?" Robin asked, looking at the 2 animals in front of them, "I'm Watt and this is Torch, and we are here to-" "BE MY HEROES" Lucina said, interrupting Watt as she walked forward and grabbed Watt, "OH YOUR SO CUTE," shriek Lucina hugging him while Watt struggled from her grasp, "WHAT NO, THAT ISN'T WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY, NOW LET ME GO! TORCH HELP ME, THIS IS PAINFUL AND HUMILIATING, USE EMBER!" he yelled, "But why would I do that, she seems like a sweet person," Torch argued, "YOUR DEAD TO ME TORCH,"

"I love you too Watt, but we are here on a mission," said Torch smiling at his tortured friend, who eventually passed out from being hugged to death and was placed on the bed, "Now that that's over, do you guys know where we can find the key bearer?" asked Torch.

Marth and the rest looked at each other and nodded, "He went with Roy, a red haired boy with a high temper, he went south with the key bearer to the 'Fountain of Serenity' if you run now, you may caught up to him."

"Thank you, now let's see the handbook, how to heal your allies, hmm hmmm hmmmm hmmm, AH, just chant these words and he will be healed with perfect condition. **Serene, Peace, Calm, CURING!** " Torch chimed as tiny green chimes surrounded Watt and surrounded him with green energy, "Agh, Arceus what happen," Watt asked, "I got information on where the key bearer is Watt," smiled Torch.

"REALLY ALRIGHT THEN LET'S MOVE... **SHIELD FORM!"** Watt yelled as he took off his scalchop that turn to a shield of water and blocked Lucina from grabbing him again, "I'm getting out of here! Let's go Torch!" he whimpered as he grabbed Torch neck and ran out of the hotel, "Bye guys, hope to see you again," peacefully said Torch as they went to the Fountain to find the key bearer.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" asked Lucina.

"Of course, they look similar to Ian, and I know that they will be best friends." Marth commented

"It's gonna be alright, besides, trust is everything to those two, and Ian will find them as a friend instead of a enemy." Robin added

"Let's hope for the best," Marth finally said.

* * *

 ** _Ian's POV_**

"Come on Ian, the fountain ahead," Roy said running towards the fountain.

"O-OK Roy, I'm coming," I replied back but I felt something, with every step I took ahead, I felt some kind of strange power as we approach the Fountain, but I don't know why, the fountain is suppose to be a place with the brightest light. Why is it that I feel more fear here then when I was in the hotel? ' _The greatest light_ hides _the strongest enemy young warrior,'_ it's what the voice told me before I fought myself, so this feeling is! "ROY STOP!" I yelled.

"What?" Roy asked as he stopped, until we heard a huge crash ahead seeing a pile of armor behind the fountain, "What is that?"

"Run." I said swiftly.

"What?" Roy asked with a confuse face.

"RUN!" I yelled as the pile of Armor stood up and tossed one of his arm to blocked me from escaping and knocked me back to a wall by punching me with another arm, "AGH!"

"IAN!" Roy yelled heading towards me, only to get stopped by the Armor by grabbing him with his arms and spun him so fast, that when he threw him straight to the ground, Roy started to cough up blood. "Damn it! What the hell is this thing," Roy asked while wiping the blood off his mouth, as the Armor look at him and grab him again and threw him a crossed the sky, probably tossing him back towards the hotel, "IAN RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN," he yelled as he flew away, making the Armor look back at me, I tried to run but i was frozen in fear, and forming his hand into a fist, ' _Is this the end?'_ he launch his fist towards me, ' _Will I die here?"_ the fists are close now, ' _Can I do anything...'_ the fist are coming even closer, ' _Mack, Lily_ _?'_ I said before I closed my eyes and cried for help as the fist were about to come in impact.

...But I felt something step in front of me,

 **"CHANGE, SHIELD FORM,"** someone yelled as I open my eyes to see a Oshawatt in between me and the fist, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" knocking the fist back at the Armor, colliding with it and pushing it back.

 **"SERENE, PEACE, CALM, CURING!"** someone else chanted, and I looked to my right, seeing a Torchic with a blue witch hat, holding a wand above my head, and see green chimes on top of me surrounding me with green a green aura and filled me with energy, "Can you stand?" the Torchic ask, as I nod and stood up, "Run, this might get ugly,"

"Better take his advise Pikachu, this might get ugly," he said as he was still looking at the Armor that was about to stand up, **"CHANGE, BLADE FORM,"** he yelled, as his shield started to transform into a sword, "Alright Pikachu, at the count of three, I want you to run, OK!" the Oshawatt said, making me look at him and back at the Armor once more, with fear building up again, ' _I'm scared, I'm really scared, I want to run, but I'm scared!'_ I thought until I remembered something, ' _Fear makes the enemy strong, don't hesitate and FIGHT!'_ the voice's words are still echoing in me, I need to get step up now or never, "ONE," the Oshawatt started counting, so that my cue to run about to start heh, but instead of running I'll fight with you guys, "TWO," I took a deep breath and hold out my paw, to get my Keyblade ready and get in position to charge it, "THREE!" the Oshawatt yelled as I ran forward ahead of him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!" he yelled, as I took out the Kingdom Key and attack the Armor's right arm, making it disappear into thin air. I slid away from the armor to make sure he doesn't hit me and I looked back at the other pokemon who we stunned of what I did.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE," I yelled, getting their attention, "HELP ME DEFEAT THIS GUY," making the Oshawatt and Torchic stared at each other for a second and give each other a nod, then the Oshawatt started to charge towards the Armor with his new formed sword and attacked one of his feet, causing it to tumble down to the ground as one of his left armored boots disappear while the Oshawatt started to slide next me.

"We have to destroy the body parts first, then aim for the center OK, and we have to give back up to Torch as he is getting his magic ready, got it," the Oshawatt said as I looked at the Torchic and thought of his name, ' _Torch? Is that his name?"_ but shook it off and gave a OK, "OK, then let's do this!" he yelled as we both charged ahead as the Armor threw his hand at the Oshawatt and his boot towards me, only for Oshawatt to slice the hand in half, and me knocking the boot into the air with my Keyblade and they both disappear in a instant. "ALRIGHT, TORCH NOW!"

"OK WATT, **PAIN, FLAMING, BURN, FIRE!"** Torch yelled, as he threw a giant fire ball from his wand towards the center of the Armor making it fall towards the ground with a weak body, "WATT NOW," he yelled towards Watt and he look at me, "COME ON PIKACHU, IT'S NOW OR NEVER," he said as he started to swing his sword around and jump into the sky and I followed with my Keyblade, "AIM FOR THE CENTER" he yelled as he stabbed the Armor's head with his sword and I followed up with stabbing it the Armor at it's symbol, making it shake heavily and stop completely, making a giant heart leave the body and disappear along with the armor. It's was over, we won.

"WE DID IT," Torch yelled as he headed towards Watt who was reverting his sword back to a scalchop and put it back on his chest, "Yes we did," he stated while looking at me, "And we completed our other mission apparently."

"What do you by other mission?" I asked.

"I'm Watt and this is Torch," he said pointing at the Torchic, "Hiya," Torch said happily, "And our mission was to find the key bearer, which is you," he said while pointing at my Keyblade, "So can you come wit-" "HEY," Watt stated until he was interrupted by Torch.

"What is it Torch?" he asked annoyed.

"We never asked for his name, what kind of people would we be if we took a person with us without knowing their name," Torch asked with a angry expression, but at least he is nice.

"Damn it, your right... if I don't ask for his name, I'll basically be classified as a criminal to him..." he stared at me for a second and sighed, "So um, what's your name Pikachu?"

I gotta admit, this guy must not have many friends and Torch must be so friendly, that he's even teaching him how to make friends, but at least he must be nice since he's trying so hard, "My name is Ian, nice to meet you Watt and Torch,"

"Nice to meet you Ian," happily said Torch as he step towards me and started to jump around me and chanting, _"We got a new friend, We got a new friend."_

"Cut it out Torch," Watt said while he looked at me like he wanted answers, but I had more question to ask for him,

"Can I ask three things Watt?" I asked, as Watt look at me with a curious look, "Yes, but you have to answer three questions for me then."

"Alright, I accepted."

"Then let's get started, My first question, where did you come from?" Watt asked.

"I came from an Island but it got swallowed up in darkness along with me, leading me here in this world." I answered

"OK, question two, Why do you have the Keyblade?"

"I'm not sure either, but it seems that it choose me for a reason, but I don't exactly know why it choose me."

"OK, last question, Do you fear the dark?"

"... I actually don't know how to respond to that, I am afraid of the dark, but when I hold this Key in my hand, that feeling is swept away instantly."

"I see... now that you answer my questions Ian, you may ask your questions," Watt said, giving a gesture that it's my turn to take the stage.

"OK, First, what do you mean by mission?" I started questioning.

"We were sent by The King to find the key bearer in order to help us find the keyholes to lock the worlds."

"Alright, Second, what were those things that are appearing in front of me?"

"Heartless are creatures that seek and consume other's hearts, thus making more Heartless. They thrive on the hearts of different worlds, and destroy the worlds in the process, but they greatly fear the Keyblade you hold Ian."

"..."

"What's wrong Ian?"

"Nothing, just surprise that those tiny thing destroy worlds by consuming other people hearts," I commented.

"Not everything is a happy ending Ian," said Torch, catching my attention along with Watt, "Heartless are creatures that will try to fill your heart full of darkness no matter what, and that is what we all fear in the end, seeing darkness around us as we have transformed into the creature Heartless," Torch said, making Watt worried and leaving us a awkward silence.

"Ian," Torch said breaking the silence, "Can you tell us your last question?" he asked with a wondering face on whats on my mind, "My last question is, will I be able to find my friends if I go with you?"

Both Watt and Torch looked at each other and back at me, Watt stepping up, "We can't guarantee that Ian, but we promise to look for your friends while traveling the worlds, but before we do, we got to find-" Watt said before a sudden light appeared inside the fountain, shooting a beam of light in the sky to reveal a Keyhole, "Will you look at that," Watt said, "We found what we looking for Ian, that's the Keyhole, I want you to seal it."

"How?" I asked before my Keyblade appeared suddenly and was out of control as I hold onto it and kept it stilled, but then a ball of light formed around the edge of the Keyblade and release a light to the Keyhole that made a lock sound as the light faded along with the Keyhole.

"Well we locked out Keyhole here, lets go to the next world Torch, Ian." Watt said as he started to walk off, as Torch and I started to follow him and walked beside each other. Then we got to a ship that was parked, "Give me 5 minutes, I gotta get start the engine," Watt said.

"Why can't I help again," Torch argued, "Because the last time you helped, you broke the engine and I had to fix the engine with Fox and Falco in order to make it work again." Watt responded with a annoyed tone.

"Fine," Torch said while frowning with the tone he gave him.

"Ian, take care of Torch until I come back," Watt said before jumping inside the ship and trying to turn on the ship. The I was all alone with Torch who was still sad about what just happen with him, but I had an idea to keep him distracted, "Hey Torch," getting his attention first, "Can you teach me how to use magic." I said as Torch eyes started to sparkle and jumped up and down with excitement.

"OF COURSE IAN!" He yelled as he grabbed my arms and spun me around for a bit with him, making both of us dizzy. As he regain conscious, he started teach me "Alright, first get out your weapon," Torch said as he summoned his Wand while I summoned my Keyblade, "Then focus your energy while chanting these words, **PAIN, FLAMING, BURN, FIRE!"** He yelled as a fire ball started to form on top of his wand and launch it towards the wall, showing the power he has with his magic, "Easy." Torch said as he smiled with the accomplished flame, "Now you try Ian," Torch gestured, "OK **,** focus, focus, OK, **PAIN,** FLAMING, **BURN, FIRE!"** I yelled as a fire ball started to form on top of my Keyblade, "I DID IT," I screamed with excitment but I spoke to soon as the flame turned so tiny, that it off my Keyblade and fell down with out much power, "I didn't do," I said as I looked down at my failure.

"Don't worry Ian, you just have to try and try again to get it to work, remember, practice makes perfect," Torch said as he smiled at me for getting at least a part of it down, but then we heard the ship turn on as it started to levitate, "COME ON GUYS LETS GO!" Watt yelled as we both jumped on the ship and went inside and got in position to travel, "SET COURSE TO OUR NEXT DESTINATION!" Watt yelled, "AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!" Both me and Torch replied as we set the ship to take off, then a image appear before us, "NEXT STOP, WOOLLY WORLD!" Watt screamed as the ship was about to take off, "YAY!" We all yelled as the ship took off towards our next destination.

 _'Lily, Mack, where ever you are, I will find you, no matter how far you are, because we are friends, and because I know that I will find you one day. Just wait for me.'_


	4. What Happen?

**_Quick recap on what just happen, Ian has lost the island and his friends, he then made it to Emblem Castle and fought against Living Armor where he met W_** ** _att and Torch and became friends to stop the darkness from spreading. Now let's get back to the story alright but first, I know that Sonic isn't a part of Nintendo but instead with Sega but I just want it to be like that and pretend he is with Nintendo. And I may have forgotten about Jiminy Cricket but I'll put him as a Joltick that Ian never realized.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or Kingdom Hearts :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: What Happen?_**

 ** _3rd Person POV  
_**

 _"_ So Watt, where are we getting there." A Pikachu asked to the Oshawott next to him.

He turned around from the controls and looked at him annoyed, "WILL YOU SHUT UP IAN! I'M ALREADY HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF TAHT OVER THERE," he pointed at the Torchic who was eating gummi worms (Just like gummis from PMD) and started to look up at him with a gummi worm hanging in it's beak, "AND I DON'T NEED TO TAKE CARE OF ANOTHER ONE!" he said as he turned back around to maintain the Starfox,

"Rude, I just wanted to know when we were getting there." Then Ian pouted on what just happen. Then Torch handed over a gummi to Ian, "Cheer up Ian, the way Watt is yelling at you must mean that he cares about you." Ian just raised his eye brow, "What do you mean, he yelled at me because he was getting annoyed of me asking that question."

"Yea, but at least he doesn't hit you," Torch said, but that only made Ian's eyes widen, "What do you mean by that?" Making Torch look at him with a gummi worm in his nose now, "What I mean is that-" "We're here" Oshawott said with determine eyes, "Get ready case we are about to land." it said as he started to land the ship.

"Cool we're here. Come on Ian, let's get ready while Watt land this thing." Torch said as he grabbed the gummi worm and put it inside his mouth and ran to the back of the ship to grab his wand and witch hat and stood next to the warp pad, "I'm coming Torch." Is the only thing he could say as he had nothing to grab and ran next to Torch with Watt close behind, "Alright, let's go," Watt said as he pressed a button that transported them to the world.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile somewhere Dark and Spooky_** ** _(Really, that's how you are going to say it?) SHUT UP IM TRYING OK, AND WHY ARE YOU BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL? (I don't know, why are you breaking it?) SHUT UP AND LET'S CONTINUE!_**

We see five creatures stand around a table as they replayed the trio beating the Living Armor, "Did you guys see that? That stupid mouse took out one of our priceless monsters! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Yelled a Skeleton with spikes on it's back that slammed the table.

"Calm yourself, rest assure that the mouse is afraid of the dark, so that means that the keyblade is giving him all the strength he needs, and those monsters are Heartless pal." Said Turtle with spikes on it's back with a calm voice.

"How about we turn him into a Heartless? Then we can get rid of our troubles for good!" suggested a giant duck with a huge hammer.

"Yea but his friends are the Kings royal subject, but they don't so tough." said a tall egg shape man who wore sunglasses.

"You don't look tough either pal without your stupid machines." told a red haired man with 3 triangles on his right arm as only one of them glowed, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU-"

"Enough," said a ghost as it wandered into the room with the staff holding her up, "It's obvious that the keyblade choose him, but will he be swallowed by the darkness, or will he win against it. Either way, we might find him useful in the future." she said.

Everybody started to laugh like crazy as the screen started to fade black

* * *

 _ **Now back to our heroes, (Heroes?) JUST LISTEN TO THE STORY DARN IT!  
**_

 _ **(Three Yarns started to bounce around until a two pointy sticks stab 2 of them into the ground, seperated, while the other one bounced up and landed on top of the stick and entered it to reveal, "Woolly World"**_

 _ **Watt's POV**_

When we were warping to the world, light started to surround us and I couldn't see what was happening around me, but I felt the ground at some point so that one less thing to worry about. Then the light disappeared to let me open my eyes, but as I saw all around us, I noticed that the world was made out of yarn, "What the-" but I was interrupted by Ian freaking out about something, "Oh my Arceus what HAPPEN TO US!" As I looked to him, I saw him made of yellow and black yarn, even his Keyblade was made of yarn, "Oh cool, we're made of yarn guys, isn't this exciting," said Torch as he started to admire himself along with his hat and wand that were made of yarn... wait a second, did he said 'we,' I started to look at my hand and saw I was made of yarn as well, "HOLY SH%* WE ARE MADE OF YARN," I said as I started to freak out and thought about my scalchop and grabbed it, only to find out that it was made of yarn as well and place it back on my body and ran to Ian and grabbed his shoulders, "WHAT HAPPEN TO US IAN!" I stated and started to shake him as he was sitting at the ground and freaking out, "I DON'T KNOW MAN BUT I'M FREAKING OUT!" he said until Torch said "Hey guys look over there, a black yarn puddle, is it oil?" he said as the dark yarn started to come out of the floor, "What the heck is that thing," I asked only to reveal multiple shadows and soldiers, "OH MY *BEEP* ARCEUS, THESE HEARTLESS ARE MADE OF YARN" I yelled as I grabbed my scalchop once again, **"** **BLADE FORM!"** I yelled as I charged at a shadow to make it disappear after four hits with it, "DON'T JUST SIT THERE, HELP ME!" I yelled to Ian and he stood up, "Guess we know why we are here now, but I feel weird made out of yarn, it feels like I'm a warm blanket now," he said while I took out 3 more shadows disappear, "DARN IT IAN HELP ME ALREADY, YOU TOO TORCH," I yelled as Ian and Torch started to attack the Heartless with Ian using his Keyblade that took three hits to knock out one enemy and Torch using magic to get rid of the rest of them. "Well done guys," I said after defeating the rest of the heartless

 ** _Ian's POV_**

"So now what?" I asked Watt in what to do now until I heard a distant voice coming "I'M LATE!" "Wha-AAAAAHHHH" I screamed as a small person wearing a blue yarn cloth and hat knocks me in the air as he continued running straight carrying a big bag behind him and then I slammed into the floor of yarn, "Ouch, but at least it didn't hurt that much." I said while standing up and patting the dust on me, and looked the that dude who ran off, "What's his rush?" Torch wondered as he look to where at the man while Watt started to walk towards me, "Doesn't matter, as long as you are OK, then we can look for that keyhole, now let's-" "EXCUSE US!" "Wha-AAAAAAHHHHH" Watt yelled as he was throw into the air by a two creatures, "WAIT EAT HIM AND USE HIM AS A WEAPON!" "WHA-" oh my freaking Arceus, someone just swallowed Watt, " _Pong"_ I heard and saw Watt in a egg shape for, "WHAT THE FU%& HAPPEN TO ME," Watt yelled as he was thrown by the creature towards the man that ran into me, "GNAAAAWWW" the small man yelled, "AGH MY HEAD" Watt irritably said as he rubbed it, but turn to see the man that fallen down stand up and yell, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU DUMB YOSHI," He took out a wand and waved it around to summon some weird dude with a mask on, "GET HIM SHY GUY," the man said as the Shy Guy pulled out a yarn missile launcher and fire yarn bullets at us, "The heck," I said as I saw the bullets had arms and eyes on them, "Don't worry guys," said the green yarn creature who I guess is a Yoshi along with the red one, "We got this," they both said as they let open their mouths and release their tongues' to eat the bullets up and turn them into eggs, "WHAT THE HECK!" I said getting shock on what just happen while Torch was impress, "COOL!" Then both Yoshis threw their eggs towards the Shy Guy cannon and exploded, defeating the Shy Guy as he exploded to bits of yarn.

"WE DID IT," both of them jump as they cheered their achievement, "Wait," said the Green Yoshi, "Where is that MagiKoopa?" as he started to look around, "He ran and left saying 'hahaha, those dumb Yoshis, they will never get me now,' and left with that hug sac." Said Watt as he came back from being thrown, "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" The Red Yoshi asked, "I would have helped you IF YOU DIDN'T THREW ME LIKE I WAS A OBJECT!" Watt responded.

"Chill pal, but what's so important in that sack anyways?" Torch asked as he started to walk up, "It contains our friends and the princess who all turned to yarn balls after he came and dismantle them," Said Green Yoshi was eating a watermelon, "OK, one, where you get that watermelon and two, did you just said, 'Princess?'" Watt wondered, "He did Watt why," I asked on why he wanted to know, "You see, there is a door called the **Door of Darkness** and it can be open only with seven pure hearts," He stated, "So if I'm correct, that means that your princess may be endanger."

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER GREEN!" Yelled Red Yoshi as he was about to run but was stopped by Green, "Stop Red, we don't know where that stupid Koopa went, and without any leads, we can't do anything." stated Green, "That's why I came prepared," Said Red with a confident face as he took out a whistle a blew on it, "ARF ARF," yelled out a dog from the distance, "OH MY ARCEUS HE'S SO ADORABLE," Torch said as he started to run towards it, "TORCH DON'T-" "Don't try Ian, I tried many times, let's just hope that he won't get hurt, " Then just as Torch skid to a halt couple feet away from the dog, "Here doggie doggie," Torch said with a smile as it started to gain speed and knock him up in the air, "WAAAAHHH," Torch yelled as he spin in the air and hit the floor, _THUMP,_ the sound made as Torch collided to the ground, "Heh, *sniff* heh, *sniff,*" Torch whimpered, "OH NO HE'S GONNA CRY! TAKE COVER!" Ducked Watt, "What-" I said along with the Yoshis and the dog who tilted his face, "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," the biggest screech was heard as Torch started to cry and made us cover our ears,"AGH" yelled Red, "THE PAIN!" quiver Green, while the dog whimpered, "THIS IS PAINFUL, WATT DO SOMETHING!" I yelled out while holding down my ears as Watt started to walk towards Torch and started to pet him, "TORCH, CALM DOWN, PLEASE," but it only made it louder, "AGH THIS IS PAINFUL, TORCH IF YOU STOP NOW, WE'LL GIVE YOU AS MUCH CANDY AS YOU WANT," the screeching stop and Torch just looked up at Watt, "Re- *Sniff* Really?" And Watt just stroked him, "Yes Torch, now calm down," then hugged Torch, " *sniff* *sniff* Thank you Watt," accepting the hug.

"Well, that happen... So anyways, how will that dog help us," I said while petting the dog, "You see, Poochy will obey my every command, Poochy SIT," Red commanded as he pointed to the ground while Poochy just looks up at the sky daydreaming, "... huh Poochy Rollover," he commanded again but Poochy started to chase a butterfly, "Um" "SHUT UP! POOCHY SPEAK!" Red yelled as Poochy just yawned and slept, "HAHAHAHA yea Red, Poochy will obey your command, Poochy help us find our friends," mocked Green as Poochy got up and started sniffing, making Red growl on his mockery and we all followed Poochy as he sniff out Magikoopa, "So how did he steal your friends," Asked Torch while holding Watt's hand, "You see, we hold a festival every year and we were celebrating today until he showed up and made our friends to simple yarn and ran away to 5 parts of our world," Explained Green, "And this is his final stop as he is about to meet his master." Finished Red as he was riding Poochy, "Torch can I let go of your hand now," said the exhausted Watt, "No" refused Torch while shaking his head, "Come on Torch, your not a baby anymore," said Watt, "OK Watt, but thanks anyways," gave up the Torch as he let go of Watt's hand, "Watt I been meaning to ask you this but how old are you guys?" I asked, "Oh I'm 14 years old while Torch is... is 5," Watt hesitated, "HE'S 5, BUT WHY IS HE THE HEAD WITCH!" I asked loudly, "You see, Torch is a bit... mysterious , he was a kid with incredible intelligence and passed college while he was 3," Watt explained, "HE WAS 3 YEARS OLD AND HE ALREADY GRADUATED!" I yelled, "Yea but-" Watt wanted to explain further until he was stopped by Red, "Shh, someone is watching us," He said as we started to look around, "What do you mean Red," asked Green, "What I mean is that someone is watching us in the dark," Red answered, "In the dark?" Watt said until shadows started to appear in front of us along with soldiers and 2 new heartless appeared behind us, "Wha-what are those things?" asked Red, "They are Heartless, and ones in front of us are Soldiers and Shadows but I don't know the one behind us," I replied, "The one in the right is Sniffflame, and the one in the left is Large Impact," a mysterious voice said, "Who said that," I asked, "I did, I'm Joltick, and I'll be writing journal entry on your adventure Ian," explained a small Joltick on my shoulder, "O...K," I replied, "Ian not now, We have to handle these guys. Green and Red, hide for now, we got this, **Shield Form,"** Watt yelled as he transformed his scalchop to a shield and block the Sniffflame attack, "Come on Ian, get out your Keyblade," he commanded me, "Ri-right, I said as I started to summon my Keyblade and charged at Large Impact as it lean back and thrust towards me as Watt blocked it with his Scalchop and make him dizzy, "AHHHH YEA," I yelled as I sliced the Heartless in half, **"STORM, CLAPPING, ESSENCE, THUNDER."** yelled out Torch as he summon clouds above the enemy and stuck them with lightning to make them vanish, "Nice job Torch, OK guys, you can come out now," Watt said as both Red and Greed came out with Poochy. "Alright let's continue, Poochy are we almost there?" asked Green as Poochy stood up with two feet and started to bark crazy, "I'm guessing he did, **lets** move then,"

* * *

 _ **Their is your cliffhanger, now I can relax and plan for the next chapter, Bye**_


	5. Rescue Shy Guy

**_Welcome_ _to Chapter 6 where the team had met up with 2 Yoshis, Red and Green, and follow Poochy who ran towards an unknown destination, let's get going_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Nintendo, I only own this story!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Save Shy Guy._**

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

As they chased Poochy through many bushes and branches, that didn't hurt since it was made of yarn, Poochy finally stopped in front of them and they finally caught up. "Poochy what's gotten in..." Red try to asked until he looked up and saw Bowser's Castle in front of him and was stunned on how big it was. "Wha- what is this place," asked Ian while scanning the place, "This is Bowser's Castle," Green answered as he looked around and saw the Magikoopa, "Hey, stop right there!" he yelled as Red started to run towards him. The Magikoopa turned around with a annoyed look, "Pesky Yoshi, you'll be punish for this," he said as he started to wave his wand and summon 3 Koopas, 3 Shy Guys, and 3 Moles and started to run again as the enemies cover Red's path, "Out of my way," Red yelled as he ate one of the Koopas and spit him out to kill all the enemies all at once as he spit out the shell, "Come back-" he was about to say until a shadow come from the ground, "What the, I told you to stay out of my way!" he yelled sticking out his tongue again and tried to eat the Shadow but got hurt instead, "OW," he screech as he put his tongue back in his mouth and back off, "I can't eat him," Red yelled towards Green as he made his way with Ian, Watt, and Torch, "What do you- Red get out of there!" Green yelled as he used his tongue to eat Red and turned him to a egg before he was scratch by the shadow, "What is that thing," Red asked as a egg, "Heartless," Watt said stepping forward and taking off his scalchop, **"BLADE FORM,"** he yelled as his scalchop turned to a sword and started to run up towards the shadow, "Take this!" he yelled as he cut the shadow 4 times in-a-row and made it disappear, "I'm guessing this place is filled with many shadows," Watt said as he turned his scalchop back to normal, "We need to be careful, so stay behind us Red and Green," he demanded as both Yoshis stared at each other then nodded, "Guide the way to the entrance Red," Torch said with a smile, "Let's save your friends and the princess," Ian said as he got out the Kingdom Key, "Right let's go Green said.

 **Music: Yoshi's Wolly World: Special Course. EVENT: Get Red and Green to the goal while protecting them from Heartless.**

 **Event START**

Ian and the group started to run ahead as heartless started to appear ahead ready to attack, "Okay guys, are you ready," Watt asked, "Yes!" Ian and Torch yelled as they started to get in attack position, "Let's go, **SHIELD FORM,** " Watt yelled as he started to charge towards 2 Giant Impacts and block every attack while attacking them from behind, while Ian used his Keyblade to get rid of the 7 Sniffflames in front of him while Torch used his magic to keep any heartless getting close to Poochy who had Red and Green riding him. It takes Ian a full combo or 4 hits to kill the Sniffflames while Watt in shield takes 7 hits to take down one Giant Impact.

 **Progress: 1/3 of the way through.**

As the group passed on, they saw 5 Shadows ahead only and Watt asked Torch to take care of them himself, "Got it," he cheered as he got out his book, "Time for a new spell," Torch said as he started to flip through the pages as the Shadows started to get close, "Torch, Do it now, or you'll get hurt!" Watt yelled as he prepared to defend Torch with his shield, "Ooohhh, okay, **Chilling, Freezing, Refreshing, Blizzard!"** Torch yelled as multiple Ice Shards started to attack the heartless, vanishing one by one. "Nice job Torch, and great work on... using a new spell and doing it right for the... first time... again," Watt said as he sigh, "Let's move on guys,"

 **Progress: 2/3 way through.**

As we were at the side of the castle, multiple Giant Impact appeared around them making Red and Green panic, "Ahhhh, do something!" yelled Red as he ducked down in fear, which made Poochy more scared and started to freak out, "Torch calm these guys down," Watt ordered, "Me and Ian got this," Watt said confidently, "Alright Watt, but please be careful," said Torch as he made his way to Poochy, "Alright Ian, your gonna learn technical move okay," Watt said to Ian with a firm look, Ian just nodded as he got out his Keyblade, "Alright, first you summon your weapon," instructed Watt as he took of his scalchop, " **BLADE FORM** ," he yelled making his scalchop sharp, "You have to focus while making 2 full spins as you keep your weapon sharp side out while charging at the enemy then make one last spin and release the energy out," he said as he started to spin towards the enemy as his scalchop started to glow then he spin once more, " **Spinning Slash!"** he screamed as he released a strong energy slash from his scalchop around him, defeating half the enemies behind him, " **Shield Form,** " he yelled as his scalchop turn to a shield now, " **Barrier!"** he yelled again as he slammed his shield down to the ground and created a barrier around Torch, Poochy, Red and Green to protect them from the attack heartless, "Now lets see you try that move," he said as he gesture Ian to the 5 Giant Impacts in front of him, "Al-Alright," he nodded as he made his started to charge in front of the Impacts and spin twice holding in Keyblade in front of him, he then spin once more as his Keyblade started to blow, " **Spinning Slash,** " he yelled as the Keyblade release the energy that it gained and made it into a strong energy slash defeating the rest of the enemies, "Whoa, di-did I just do that," he asked Watt while looking at his Keyblade, "Yep, you learn your first skill," he said with a confident smile, "No fair, why didn't you do that with me when I was trying to teach you magic," Torch pouted as he saw Ian do it successfully for the first time, "Torch, I already told you. Not everyone will achieve something at first mentally, physical thing are easy to learn since it involves body movement," Watt explained with a annoyed face, "But-" "No buts! Alright? Now let's move one," Watt said while going to the next area, "No fair," Torch said making a angry face and followed Watt, "Alright guys let's go," Ian said as he followed Watt and Torch, "Right-Arf" the Yoshis and Poochy said as they followed the heroes behind.

 **Progress: 3/3 Complete, Final Stretch.**

As they made it to the final area, a many Heartless have appeared surrounding the group, making Ian stumble back, "Again, but I-" "Yes you can, now use the move you just learn," Encourage Watt as Ian was about to quit, so Ian stood up and attack the heartless with Spinning Slash to get rid of them faster. "That's it Ian," Watt said as he got rid of the rest with Torch behind him closing his book, "So are we here?" asked Torch looking at the castle's gates, "Yes, we are, you guys did it," Green cheered as he jumped up and down.

 **Event Completed. Reward: 5 Oran Berries.**

The gates drop as they made their way into the castle, they soon went through two big red doors and found 4 incomplete statues, "Who is this," asked Watt pointing at one of the incomplete statues, "That is the person who order that stupid witch to steal our friends," scowled Red he then step up to the statue and looked at it, "Green, check it out, this statue if white while that one over there is green," Red said as Green walked next to him, "Your right Red, while the ones in the bottom is red and blue," Green pointed out making Ian and the others confuse, "Let me explain, these statues are incomplete and they need a that certain color to fill it," Green simplified, "That means that for each statue, there is an enemy with the certain color like it and we have to find them to complete the statue." Red finish. Ian, Watt, and Torch exchange looks at first then nodded as Watt started to step up, "What do we have to do?" he asked Red, and he just smiled, "We need you to go to that side of the castle and find the white wool and red wool, can you do it?" he asked, "... okay, were off then," Good luck, me and Green will try to find the blue and green wool so good luck!" he said as they started to run towards the right side of the castle, "Alright let's go guys" said Watt, "We should be careful though, this is his castle so we don't know what's inside," said Ian in caution of what's ahead, Watt nodded and made Ian lead the way.

 ** _Ian's POV_**

I led them to a room filled with black shy guys walking around, "What are these guys?" asked Torch tilting his head to the left, "These are Shy Guys, but they are all made of black wool," I said looking at all the Shy Guys walking by and looking at us, "What do you guys want?" asked one Shy Guy, "We are here to look for the colors that match the ones in the statues out there," I answered, "I see," said a Shy Guy with a grey beard, "If your looking for them, the red one is under that pipe and the white one is up the stairs," said the Old Shy Guy, "Why are you helping us," Watt asked with a suspicious look in his face, "King Bowser is a selfish person, he may be our king but we are not willing to risk our lives for him," One of the other Shy Guys said, "You have to collect red, green, white, and blue. I'm guessing someone else is getting green and blue." he said while stroking his beard, "I must warn you though, when we went to see them, red and white were surrounded by strange creatures," he started to explain, _'Heartless,'_ thought Ian, "So be careful, take this with you, ***Shy guy gave Ian a scope*** you'll need this to get white," he said while turning around, "Show this yellow lad where Shy White is," he commanded, "Right away sir, follow me," he said as he climb the stairs and I followed. The last thing I heard before going up was the Old Guy saying to Watt and Torch to go down that pipe and they'll find where Shy Red is. We made it to the top of the stairs and the Shy guy pointed towards a cloud, "Shy White is up there," he said and I tried my hardest look up at the cloud but nothing, "Are you sure he's there?" I asked, he turned with a questioning look, "Didn't our leader gave you a scope?" he said, I slap my head and got out the scope and put it in my right eye and looked up at the cloud, I saw a White Shy Guy up there alone and sad, and it seemed to be crying, "Is that him?" I question the Shy Guy next to me and gave him the scope, "Yep, that him right there," he stop for a moment and shed a tear, "Please save him, he doesn't deserve." he begged, I just looked at the cloud again and looked back at him, "Don't worry. I'll save him and bring him back, okay." I confidently said as the Shy Guy whips his tears and nods, then went back to his community. I jump to the platform that was under the cloud, _'How do I get up there,'_ I asked myself and looked around and saw another cloud but it had a question mark on it, _'Hmm...Maybe if I,'_ I summoned my Keyblade and threw it at the cloud and burst to reveal 10 yellow gems and a mysterious block that had an arrow pointing up, I decided to touch it and it bonce me away from it, _'Okay, at least I know how to get up there now,"_ I thought as I jumped on the block and it bounce me up to the cloud where Shy White is, "Who are you?" he asked, "I'm Ian, a Pikachu," I answered, he looked at my weapon and back at me, "Are you here to kill me?" he asked, "No, I'm here to rescue you," I replied as I hold out my hand towards the Shy Guy and he grabbed it with his yarn made hand, then creatures started to appear around us, White Shy hide behind me as I hold the Keyblade tight, "What are they," he asked with a shaky voice, "Heartless, get behind me," I responded as I got in position to attack.

 _ **Watt's POV**_

 _"_ I don't trust these guys." I doubted to Torch as we were walking behind Shy Old, "Trust him, besides, his own people are in danger." said Torch with a smile, "We don't need you to trust us, um... what's your name young ones" he asked as he skid to a halt, "I'm Watt the Oshawatt," I answered, "And I'm Torch the Torchic," he said brightly, "And your friend?" he wanted to know, "Ian, the Pikachu." answered Torch with a confident smile, "..." he was speechless and continue to walk, "What?" I wondered, "Well, since your name is Watt the Oshawott and your friend next to you Torch the Torchic, I was thinking that you friend name would be Pika the Pikachu." he responded, "Well he's different," I said, "I see, well, we're here," he said as he pointed at a pipe, "Just go through that warp pipe and you'll find Shy Red under the platform your gonna be standing on, but I must warn you about-" "About the Heartless, I know, let's go Torch," I interrupted, "But Watt-" "Let's GO!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand and went to the pipe. We landed on a platform and saw lava all around us, "Old Shy said that Red Shy is underneath this platform," I said as I looked below it and saw a red Shy Guy sitting down and sighing, "Hey you!," I yelled to get Shy Red's attention, "Grab my hand," I yelled as he looked at me and stood up, "Who are you?" he asked me, "I'm here to save you, now come one," I responded, he took a couple of second and ran to grab my hand, I pulled him up and passed him to Torch, "Hold him," I ordered, "Watt look out!" Torch yelled as I turned to see a Sniffflame spit out a fire ball at me, "Agh," I yelled in pain as the fire ball hit me, leaving a mark on my hand, "Torch, Red Shy, get behind me, **SHIELD FORM,"** I yelled as I transformed my scalchop to a shield, "Get ready Torch!" I yelled as he got out his book and wand to prepare for combat.

 _ **Third Person POV with Red and Green**_

"Green come on, we have to get the blue and green yarn," Red yelled as he jumped off the swinging yarn, "Red hold on, something ain't right here," Green said with concern, "What do you mean?" Red asked, "Those Shy Guys over there are not reacting, there just sitting there," Green pointed out, "That makes it easier for us to turn them to yarn." Red said with a malicious smile, "Red, no, we can't make them to yarn, something not right, I'm going to talk to them," Green said as he started to walk over to them, "Hey," he said as he approached the Shy Guys, "What do you want," they said with a sorrow tone, "Do you guys know where can we get Blue yarn and Green Yarn," Green asked, "Why do you need them," the Shy Guy asked, "We need to get our friends back from Baby B," I responded, "Re-Really, Green Shy, Blue Shy, come out please," the Shy Guy said with a exciting tone, as 2 Shy Guys approach, one green and one blue, "What's up?" Green Shy asked, "Is he dead?" Blue Shy said with a happy tone, "No but these people are here to beat up King Bowser!" the Shy Guy said as Green and Red started to sweat drop, "Wicked! What do you want us to do!" Green Shy asked with a disturbing smile and got smacked by Blue Shy, "Idiot, we need to give them yarn to complete the statues." told Blue Shy with a calm voice, "Oh yea. Well, here yea go." Green Shy said as he gave Red and Green yarn ball, "Here's mine as well," Blue Shy said as he gave Green a blue yarn ball, "Please stop King Bowser, he is harming all of us," he begged, Red and Green looked at each other and nodded, "Don't worry, our friends will help us defeat him, so don't be sad alright." Green said with a confident voice, "Thank you young Yoshis." the Shy Guy said, "Now off you go," he said as they nodded and jumped on the swinging yarn and made there way back to the center, "That was weird," commented Red, "These Shy Guys are different from the rest, they have a will to live then to be rule," Green added, "So, we got the yarn, what do we do?" question Red, "We wait for Ian and his friend, they need to get Shy Red and Shy White yarn." Green replied as they made it to the center of the room, "Hope they are okay," Red simply said, "Yea." Green said sadly, "What's up," asked Red, "Red, you know that we made innocent Shy Guy into yarn balls, and since we met these Shy Guy, it makes me think how horrible we are just killing them." he said while looking at the blue yarn ball with sad eyes, "Green, we didn't know, and besides, these Shy Guys hate Baby B apparently and while the other ones worshiped him and would do anything for him, even kill their own kind, so don't worry, once we get rid of Baby B, every Shy Guy will be free." Red said as he put his hand on Green shoulder, "No matter what happen, we will help these Shy Guy and they will help us from now on k?" Red rest assured, "... Alright, thanks Red, that really makes me feel better," Green calmly said, "No problem, so what do you want to do now while we wait for them?" Red asked, "Hmm, first we need to fill these statues in," Green said as he threw his blue yarn at the blue Baby B statue and Red filled the green Baby B statue, "Now we just play a game," he said as he got out his a packet of cards, "Alright, I'm gonna win this time!" Red said confidently, "Keep telling yourself that." Green said as he shuffle the card.

 _ **Ian's POV**_

"Stay behind me alright," I said as I got in front of White Shy and position the myself to defend him from the heartless, "Alright but be careful please, these guys aren't here just to be scary," he said with a shaky voice, then a Sniffflame flew right next to us and tried to spit out a fire ball but I quickly reacted by hitting it with my Keyblade and sent it flying to the ground and disappeared, and a click an idea in my head but I was a bit afraid of the results, "Al...alright lets g-go," I said with a scared voice as I grabbed Shy White tightly and jumped off the cloud and screamed as I threw my Keyblade down and it stab a passing Sniffflame as it was about to attack us and hit the ground with great force as I followed up and grabbed my Keyblade as I spun around on top of it to balance myself and landed on the ground, "You alright?" I asked the shaky White Shy, "Ye-yea, nice job," he said as I let him go and 2 Giant Impacts appeared in front of us, "Alright," I said as I position myself to attack and close my eyes, _'Focus, Focus,'_ I thought as I open my eyes, **"Pain, Flaming, Burn, FIRE!"** I yelled as a fire ball appeared on my Keyblade and was thrown between the Giant Impacts and created a giant blast that burned them and disappeared, "Let's go!" I said as I grabbed White Shy and ran back down the stairs to safety.

 ** _Watt's POV_**

"Come on Torch use Thunder!" I yelled as I got rid of 3 Sniffflames with my shield scalchop, **"Storm, Clapping, Essence, THUNDER"** he cast as multiple thunderbolts were coming down from the sky, electrocuting multiple heartless and stunning them for awhile, "Nice job Torch, alright **SPINNING SLASH!** " I shouted as I spun around 3 times and release a slash of energy, cutting multiple stun heartless apart and making them disappear into thin air, then as I looked up, I saw the warp pipe and I grabbed both Torch and Red Shy and threw them to the it, and I was about to follow until the platform started to shake and made me fall down and watch something rise from the lava, **"Who dares disturb sleep!"** it yelled, I just step back, "Who are you!" I screamed as it looked down at me, **"I'm am a Blarggs,** **Gargantua Blarggs!"** It yelled as a passing yarn bat went to him and got burned and disintegrated, _'Dang it, I guess touching him isn't a option'_ I thought as I step back, **"I burn you, you die!"** it said as it started to move forward passing through the platform, and I just ran away from it and try to think of a way to... wait, I'm a water type, **"WATER GUN!"** I yelled as I spit out water yarn towards Blarggs, " **AGH, WATER, MY ONLY WEAKNESS!"** It panic as it went back to the lava, "Alright!" I cheered as I looked up to see the pipe again, "Now to get up-" I was about to say until the ground started to shake again, **"I'm back!"** Blarggs said as it rosed from the lava again, "How?" I asked annoyed, " **Fool, I'm made of lava, so no matter what you do, I'll regenerate!"** it said with a strong voice, "This is stupid, alright, **RAZOR SHELL!"** I yelled as I made my scalchop glow blue with water, **_(Explanation: Razor Shell is making his scalchop water while Blade Form is making his scalchop steel_ ) **and charged at it, " **Haha, what will that simple shell do,"** it mocked me, "I'll show you!" I howled and sliced him in pieces, " **AGH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"** it yelled as it fell back to the lava into pieces, "Don't have time to waste," I utter as I jump on the platform and jumped again to get in the warp pipe.

 _ **Torch's POV**_

"Watt, come on, where are you," I said worried as he didn't came up from the warp pipe, "Is everything alright?" I heard as Old Shy came up behind, "I see you got Red Shy, but where is your friend?" he asked, "He's-" "I'm right here" I heard behind me as I turned again and saw Watt, "Watt," I screamed as I ran to him, "Your okay *sniff* your okay," I said as I ran to him and cried, "Come on Torch, please don't cry, I'm here aren't I?" he said with a smile, "You must have had trouble young man with Blarggs," Old Shy said as he approached us, "Yea, I'm sorry that I didn't heed your warning," Watt declared as he bowed and apologized to him, "It's okay, as long as your safe," he said, "What about Ian?" Watt asked, "I'm here." Ian yelled as he came back down the stairs with White Shy in his arms, "Ian, your okay?" I asked as I went to him as he put White Shy down to let him talk to Red Shy, "I'm fine, but I should worry about Watt since he's got a burn mark on his hand," he said as I looked at Watts hand and saw the mark Ian talk about, "Brother Watt," I screamed as I got out my wand and book as I turned my book to cure, **"** **Serene, Peace, Calm, CURING!"** I said as green chimes surrounded Watt and healed him, then I hugged him.

 _ **Ian's POV**_

"... Brother Watt," I snickered as Watt glared at me while blushing, "That's too good" I said as I burst to laughter, "Shut up!" he yelled as he got his scalchop, **"BLADE FORM!"** he yelled as he escaped Torch grasp and started to chase me around and I ran while laughing, "Hahahaha, that's just too funny Watt," I said as he threw his blade at me and almost hit me, "HA, YOU MISSED!" I mocked, **"STRIKE RAID!"** he yelled, "What?" I question and looked at his blade as it started to come back, "OH ARCEUS!" I said as it hit the shell hit me in the head, making me fall back, "Ouch," I said as Watt grabbed his scalchop back, "That's what you get," he uttered frustrated on how I mocked him, "Fair enough," I said while rubbing me head, "So what now," I asked as I head towards Old Shy, "Red Shy, White Shy, please give them the yarn balls," Old Shy said as both of them gave the a white yarn ball along with a red one, "Use these to complete the statues young one," he said, "But careful, I heard King Bowser has a strong ally to defeat you with," he said with concern in his voice, "Don't worry, we got this," Watt spoke up, "And we will free you," added Torch, "And those creatures won't disturb you anymore." Ian finish, as Old Shy smile and walked with Red Shy and White Shy back to the colony. "Shall we go as well?" I asked, "Yea lets go," Watt answered as we made our way back to the room we were gonna meet.

We made it to the room to see Red grabbing Green tongue and playing it like a guitar, "Hmm let's see, oh yea," he said as he pulled his Green's tongue and threw him, "WHY!" he screech as he hit the wall, "For making fun of... oh hey guys," he said trying to sound normal, we just sweat dropped at the scene, "Um, we got the yarn," I said as we made our way to the statues and threw them at it to complete both as the floor started to shake and statue behind the others started to move forward and open it's mouth to reveal a door. "Guess we go through here?" said Red approaching the door, "Yep, get ready cause there is no going back," Green said as he open the door to the battle we are going to face.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Boss Battle_**

 ** _There is a reason why I made the Shy guys friendly, like my god, the Shy Guys just sit there and do nothing while we just eat them, were monsters, so instead of killing them, we use them as allies._**

 ** _Let a review or suggestion on what you want:/ PIKACHU564 OUT_**


	6. Boss Battles

_**I guess this is what you have been waiting for, don't know, but here is the boss battle of Baby B and Kamek vs Ian, Watt, Torch, Red, and Green.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Boss Battle!**_

 _ **Ian's POV**_

We went through the door and the statue shut it's mouth and left us inside as we enter a hallway. "So this is the place?" I ask while walking through the hallway, "Yes but I don't see Baby B anywhere, so where could he-" he was cut off as a magic energy ball head towards him and hit in front of him, "HEHEHEHE," a voiced laugh as Torch got out his wand and book while Watt got out his scalchop and used blade form, "Show yourself," I yelled as I got out my Keyblade as the Magikoopa appeared in front of us, "You'll never reach my king," he said as he shot another power ball at Red and he jumped to avoid it.

"Just give our friends back and then we leave," Red demanded as the Magikoopa shot more energy orbs at us and we just moved around and dodged, "I see no point in fighting against you, get them my minions!" he yelled as multiple Koopa came out and pointed spears at us, making me gulp from fear, "You really think you'd start a rebellion with those puny Shy Guys!" he protested as he took out a mask from his hat and threw it at us as Torch, Watt and I gasped as we saw it was a shy guy mask, "Those idiots are stupid to think that you could save them, I found out and took care of them with these loyal subjects, so stand down now!" he ordered, "you," I whispered as I took out my Keyblade, "you. You Monster, how could you do this to your own country!" I barked loudly as he just started to laugh at me, "You really think we were gonna give pity to those Shy Guys? They defied us and help you, so we took them out, every lasy one of them in our sight!" he answered as he laughed crazy, "I," I started to whisper, "I!" I jumped up in the air, "I won't let their deaths be for nothing!" I yelled as my Keyblade started to shine, ' _Aerial Ace,'_ something whispered and my ear as I said the exact words, " **AERIAL ACE!"** I yelled as my Keyblade grew and shined bright with light as I rammed it to the Koopas surrounding us and head straight to the Magikoopa as he suddenly disappeared and swiped at nothing, "He warped away," said Green as he was walking towards me as I landed back on the ground and my Keyblade turn back to normal, "Nice job on getting rid of those Koopas though, but what was that," he asked as he gestured everybody to continue walking, "Yea Ian, you never did that before, so what happen?" Watt asked as he started to walk next to me, "I'm not sure, but I know that I heard a voice telling me it was Aerial Ace." I answered as looked at my paws, "I just wonder why I have a flying type move," I asked, "You don't have it," Torch said as he walked behind me and I looked at him with a confused look, "Your Keyblade has it," he said smiling, "Torch has a point, when you called out Aerial Ace, it made your Keyblade more longer and more powerful, but it disappeared once you landed back." Watt added as he had his hand in his head thinking about it, "We're here," said Green as he pointed at a Big red door with spikes on the side, "You guys ready?" he asked as he turned around and we nodded as Red and Green pulled down a zipper, **(Don't ask me why, maybe it has something to do with this world being made of yarn)** and went in first as we followed behind them.

* * *

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

 **Somewhere deep inside the castle, A Tiny Turtle with spikes is in his room.**

"Whewe's Kamek? Why isn't he home," he asked himself as the Magickoopa flew past the windows and made it to his room with a bag filled with yarn, "Y-Y-Young Master Bowser! Here I am! Safe and sound!" he shakily said with a nervous tone, "WAAAH, You're WAAAATE!" he cried, "Why so wate? What have you been do-wing?!" he asked as he stomped his foot, "And Gimme the yarn! We're gonna use dis yarn to make a BIIIIIIIG new castle! MY CASTLE!" he yelled until empty footsteps started to echo around as Ian, Torch, Watt, Green, and Red appeared, "Give our friends back," Red yelled, "And our princess," Green added as Baby B bounce towards them and they stepped backed, "Hrm?! ...Hey, who are you," Baby B asked as Red got angry, "We want our friends back, and to do that, so we need that yarn!" he yelled as Baby B started to stomp again, "Dis is my yarn! MINE! MINE! MINE! I'm not giving it up to anybody!" he yelled as he started to get angry, "Little Master! A-a-allow me to assist." Kamek pleaded. "Alright guys, we need your help, we need to defeat Baby B!" Green yelled as the group nodded and the battle begun.

 _ **Event: With the help of Green and Red, defeat Baby B. Music: Vs. Baby Bowser - Yoshi Woolly World.**_

 _ **Ian's POV**_

 **Battle Start!  
**

The battle starts with Baby B jumping on a curtain and spitting a stream of fire at us, we move to the side as we saw the scorching flame burn the floor. It was pure black and that made me freak out a bit, "Ian calm down," I heard from Watt who had his scalchop in shield form, "You take care of attacking him, I will focus on defending everybody from his attacks. Once Baby B prepares his attack, I want all of you to get behind me for now, understand," Watt ordered as we nodded are heads and got behind him as Baby B send out another fire stream at us. I closed my eyes for a moment because I was scared until I open them and saw Watt blocking it with his shield and using Water Gun at the same time, the stream stop and Watt turned around, "You guys go around him, I'll use barrier to protect you guys," he instructed as we scattered around Baby B. Baby B suddenly ground pounded the ground to make lave burst around him and lower to reveal him spitting more fire balls at Watt but was block with his shield, as Baby B let out a screech of frustration until he was stop as a sudden yarn ball wrap around him and bind him. I looked to my left to see Red in his, 'Hey I just threw a yarn ball,' position and he nodded at me as I nodded back and jumped in the air, **"Aerial Ace,"** I yelled out as my Keyblade grew longer and shine again, slashing it through Baby B to make him scream in pain as he exploded a bit from the attack as I land back on the ground and my Keyblade went back to normal. As I was about to cheer, Baby B broke loss and threw a bit of a tantrum as he jumped on Kamek and spit out multiple fire streams in the sky and fell down as Kamek used his magic to make sure that it attack us no matter what, **"Barrier!"** Watt yelled as he slammed his shield down and surrounded us with a green barrier that protected us from the shower. "WAAAH, Kamek, do sometwing!" he yelled as Kamek nodded and made him a bit bigger as he slammed the ground multiple times with lava rising, **"Chilling, Freezing, Refreshing, Blizzard!"** Torch chanted as he waved his wand and threw icicle shards toward Kamek and knock his wand away as he cast Baby B fire ball to grow bigger and landed directly on Watt shield, "Brother!" Torch yelled as started to run to him and looked up with a bit of tears until he saw the fire disappearing. He then saw Watt using Water Gun completely making the fireball disappear, "Don't worry about me, just help the Yoshies." Watt ordered as Torch nodded slowly and started to cast cure, I look back at the Yoshies as I saw them making yarn balls to bind Baby B, "Keep him occupied!" Green yelled as I nodded and ran towards Baby B and spun 3 times to release energy, **"Spinning Slash!"** I shouted as it hit Baby B but he just shook it off and jumped in the air and spat out a fire ball at me as I used my Keyblade to deflect it but got burned a bit and squeal in pain, "Ian back off!" I heard Watt yelled as I jumped back and another yarn ball was thrown at Baby B and bind him again as Watt step up with Shield form, **"Strike Raid!"** yelled Watt as he threw his shield and struck Baby B head and came back to Watt, "WAAAH!, KAMEK" Baby B yelled again as Kamek came back with his wand made Baby B flames more bigger and as he started to spit out more streams of fire, "OH NO," Watt screamed as the stream of fire got closer to him, Ian Red and Green, **"Protect, Reflect, Shield, Aero!"** Torch chanted as wind surrounded us pushing back the fire a bit and not letting it touch us, "Nice job Torch!" Watt praised as Torch just cheered his achievement. "WAAAH, We're gonna lowes!" Baby B exclaimed as he started to stomped his foot until another yarn ball was thrown at, "Finish him!" Green yelled as Torch suddenly pulled back his wand and started to chant, **"Storm, Clapping, Essence, THUNDER** **"** he yelled as a cloud appeared on Baby B head and lighting struck him, "WAAAH!" Baby B yelled as he started to wobble, "Nice work Torch! You guys can rest, we got this!" Green yelled as he started to run up to Baby B with Red and jumped to turn their bodies into hammers, **"GROUND POUND!"** they both yelled as they slammed their hammer bodies on Baby B head to knock him out. "Master Bowser!" Kamek screamed as he saw Baby B go down and I turned around and grip tight my Keyblade and jumped towards him, **"Aerial Ace!"** I yelled as grew my Keyblade again and slammed it on Kamek as he was launch away from me into the wall, "NAAAW," he screech as he was landed back on the ground.

 ** _Event Complete! Baby B has been defeated!_**

"NAAAW!" Kamek yelled as he started to stand up, "You pest don't know when to give up, so I'll teach you how you should give up," he said as he got on his broom and was about to wave his wand until something huge came through the wall and smacked him away, "NAAAW!" he yelled as he was slammed to the wall again, we gasp and looked at the thing that did it. It has a wood made mask that could shot out anything, blue winter sweater, a belt to keep it's tight and two dark blue boots,"Snifberg?" Green said in a shaky voice, "I don't understand, didn't we defeat him?" Red asked him, "We did but is he here?" Green responded as he saw a symbol on Snifberg's head, "What's that?" he asked, as Red saw the symbol as well as just thought for a bit until Watt walked up and saw the symbol, "That a Heartless symbol!" he yelled out as he grabbed both Yoshies and pulled them back before Snifberg swung his arm at them, "You guys stay back and help your friends, we got this!" Watt ordered as Green and Red nodded and grab the bag filled with yarn and got out of the room, Watt then turned to Torch and me as he was filled with determination, "We have to take this Heartless out, if not, then this world will be endanger." Watt said to us as we look at each other for a second then nodded in conformation, "Good, then let's go! **BLADE FORM!"** he yelled as he got out his scalchop and turned it to a blade and Torch casting cure on us to fight him in our fullest potential.

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! BOSS BATTLE AHEAD! BOSS: SNIFBERG THE UNFEELING! SONG: VS. SNIFBERG THE UNFEELING**_

 _ **EVENT: DEFEAT THE GIANT HEARTLESS!**_

The battle begun with Snifberg started to attack by throwing a beam of ice, **"** **Protect, Reflect, Shield, Aero!"** Torch casted as he protected us with a wind barrier preventing the beam from hitting us, "Was that Ice Beam?" Torch asked Watt as he shook his head, "It's not Ice Beam but it does resemble it, but at least we know what kind of element he is, if he is ice, then we use fire!" Watt exclaimed, "Ian, I want you to distract him with Aerial Ace and Torch, I want you to start using fire magic alright. I'm guessing that if you use ice magic, it might heal him instead." he said as he was looking that Snifberg, "Alright, on 3," he ordered, "1" he counted as we got in position, "2" he continued as Snifberg prepared his attack, "3!" he yelled as we started to run in different directions. I head east, Torch went west and Watt went straight for Snifberg, **"SWIFT!"** Watt yelled as he release multiple streams for stars from his scalchop towards Snifberg and it retaliated by blowing wind on the stream and freezing them as he started to swing his arms at the stream and breaking them, "WHAT!" Watt yelled as Snifberg blew more wind on Watt and blew him to a rock, "AGH" Watt yelled as he was slammed to the rock. Then Snifberg started to run at Watt and swung his arm at the rock and blew him through the rock, "AAHHHH," he yelled as he was push back and was slammed to the ground, "WATT," I yelled as I jumped in the air, **"AERIAL ACE!"** I yelled as my Keyblade grew longer and I started to swing at Snifberg, who staggered away from Watt, and dealt a bit of damage. As I landed back on the ground, I turned back around to see Snifberg spitting out icicle spears at me as I block them with my sword and jumped up and ducked as they passed me and struck the wall behind me, "Woo, that was close!" I said as I looked at Snifberg who was running towards Watt again, "Oh no," I muttered as I started to run towards him until I heard something, **"PAIN, FLAMING, BURN, FIRE!"** someone chanted as I turn to see Torch using his magic and unleashed a fireball at Snifberg, who stopped completely from running and turned around to get hit in the face as he screech in pain, **"S** **erene, Peace, Calm, CURING!"** Torch chanted as green chimes surrounded Watt as he stood up with a bit of pain, "Thanks Torch, you too Ian." Watt thank us as he reverted his blade form, "Looks like physical attacks from me with work that well so I'll defend you guys instead! **Shield form!"** he yelled as his shield turned to a shield again, **"Aqua Jet!"** he yelled as he started to surround himself in water and started to spin while holding his shield on his head. Then Snifberg started to shot a beam of ice again and struck him but wasn't stopping, "I-is Watt okay?" I ask Torch as he just stares in awe, "He is, he's using the enemy's attack as an advantage by using it against him!" He said while jumping happily, "Yea but..." I stared at the Ice Jet now, "Won't it heal him now?" I asked as Torch as he stop jumping and just stood there, "..." he was speechless and I just took it as a yes as I saw Watt hit Snifberg as it just smiled a bit and knocked Watt away from him, "Aah!" Watt yelled as he flew across the room and hit a wall, "That... didn't go as plan" he uttered as he fell back down face first to the ground, "Watt!" I yelled as I started to run towards him until I was hit with a ice block that Snifberg threw at me at knock me back away from Watt as I felt suddenly cold, ' _Dang it, that block must have froze me, now what can I do,'_ I thought as I could feel nothing and I couldn't move until a fireball hit the ice and it melted so I could feel warm as I saw Torch with his wand in his hand, "Thanks Torch!" I yelled as he jumped for joy but I saw Snifberg getting close to Torch as I panic a bit, "Torch look out!" I yelled but it was too late as I saw Torch turn around and get hit with Snifberg's beam as he stood still frozen and Watt still down, ' _This isn't good, no matter what we throw at him, he will find a way to counter it, we're doom, maybe I should give up as well'_ I thought as I hid away from Snifberg as he was trying to look for me, ' _AGH WHAT CAN I DO!'_ I thought until a sudden flash came to my mind, my Keyblade is on fire as I was running with it and gained more speed, ' _Flame Charge'_ I heard as I looked around and thought of Flame Charge of a sudden. I stare at my Keyblade fore a couple of second as I hatch a plan, "Alright then, **PAIN, FLAMING, BURN, FIRE!"** I yelled as I created a fireball on top of my Keyblade, _"Alright I can do THIS,"_ I thought as I swung my sword across the fireball to gather fire around it. Snifberg saw me and started to charge as I looked up and started running towards him, **"FLAME CHARGE!"** I yelled as I started to sped up and slashed Snifberg a bit as he shriek in pain. Then while using the same charge, I slashed Torch ice cube to free him and gain consciousness and heal Watt back. "Agh, what happen," Watt asked as he rubbed his head a bit and realized that he was still in battle as he grabbed his scalchop and used Blade form, "Watt, Torch your okay!" I cheered while they saw my Keyblade on fire, "Ian, what happen?" Watt asked in his battle stance, "You guys fainted apparently and I was left alone and try to think of a way to get past Snifberg to get to you guys, until I heard a voice whispered Flame Charge as I got a mental image of me using it and here I am." I answered with a smile, but Watt look at me annoyed, "We'll discuss this later! For now we have to handle this guy," he said while pointing at the standing up Snifberg and I thought and got an idea, "Guys, let's combine our powers," I said as Watt looked at me surprised while Torch jumped up and down, "YES, YES!" Torch yelled, "Alright, but think fast, cause he's gonna recover soon to attack again," Watt said still looking at Snifberg, "I'll use Aerial Ace and throw it at your scalchop's Blade Form while Torch uses his fire spell to surround it with fire," I said as fast as I could as Watt and Torch nodded and got ready, "Who goes first?" Watt asked, "Torch, use your fire spell at my Keyblade when it's on Aerial Ace form alright," I said as I jumped and Torch got out his wand, **"Aerial Ace!"** I yelled as my Keyblade grew, **"PAIN, FLAMING, BURN, FIRE!"** Torch followed up as he used fire to set my Keyblade on fire, "Watt jump and grab my Keyblade and use Strike Raid with your scalchop!" I yelled as he nodded and jumped beside me to grab my Keyblade and put it together with his scalchop, **"Strike Raid!"** he yelled as he threw it straight at Snifberg with a long blazing Keyblade leaving a trail of fire as it goes by air. Then Snifberg turns around to get hit with the combination attack as he tried to counter it but was too late as he was cut in half with the attack and exploded as a giant heart disappeared into thin air. The combination attack came back with the Keyblade returning to Ian and the scalchop to Watt, "... WE DID IT!" I cheered as I hugged both Watt and Torch for our accomplishments of defeating the giant heartless.

 _ **Snifberg has been defeated! Event Complete!**_

* * *

 _ **I got to admit, this was hard to come up with. I needed so much time to think that I even tried to think in school. Well at least I did it. (I guess.) Leave a comment on what move you want Ian to learn, (IF POSSIBLE!) and I'll try not to disappoint you alright! Well until next week. (Or sooner.)  
**_

 _ **BYE BYE**_


	7. A Blazing Past

**_Woolly World as been completed and now they will leave the planet, but a surprise is in store for you people reading my FanFiction and is a Torch fan ( I guess since it he is a child but a fun one), so sit back and enjoy this reading._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: A Blazing Trail?**_

 _ **Ian's POV**_

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" Torch chanted with me while jumping up and down with joy, while Watt smiled at our actions, "Alright guys, we have to meet up with Red and Green and find out where the keyhole is." he said, as he started to walk towards the door. Torch and I look at each other for awhile then followed Watt. We walk through the door and found a bunch of Yoshies in front of us that were walking around the castle, "What the heck?" I said while looking at the Yoshies, "Guys over there," Watt said, pointing at Green and Red, "Let's go." he said, starting to walk towards them.

"RED, GREEN!" he yelled getting their attention as they started to walk towards us, "Ian, Watt, Torch. I'm glad your okay," Green said with relief, "Yea, it would have been bad if something happen to you guys," Red added, with a sad frown, "Why are you so sad Red?" I asked, making Green and Red look at each other for a couple of seconds then nodded, "While I was reviving our friends, Green found out that the princess yarn ain't here is not here." Red explained, "Then that means they took her." Watt uttered, punching a wall near him, "They must have took her when Kamek was traveling over here." Torch added as Green nodded, "I asked him and he told me some witch figure appear in front of him and ask for the princess's yarn, he gave it to her and she left with no problem." Green said, "When I think about it, where is that brat and his little assistant," I question while looking for them, "They ran away, and Kamek swore vengeance on us for beating up Baby B," Red replied looking quite annoyed. Watt just shook the feeling of defeat and looked at Red, "Hey Red." Watt trying to get Red's attention, "What's up?" he answered, "Do you know where we can find the keyhole?" Watt question with a straight face, "Sorry dude, but I'm not sure what that is," Red shrugged, "I see well we have to keep searching I gue-" "Whoa!" I interrupted Watt as my Keyblade was summoned by itself and started going crazy, "Ian! What are you doing?" Watt ask while stepping away from me, "I don't know! It was summoned by itself and now it's going crazy again!" I yelled. Then light started to shine from the 4 color statues and release a light towards the center of the room to reveal a carpet shape keyhole, "WHOA!" I yelled as a beam of light was release from my Keyblade and enter the Keyhole to make a lock sound.

"That was the Keyhole young one," Old Shy commented entering the room with the other Shy Guys, "It was?" I asked while looking at my Keyblade with curiosity on why it does that all the time, "Yes, we may be Baby B citizens, but the Shy Guys you have saved were the protectors of the Keyhole, we are sorry for not telling you." he explain as he bowed his head with the others, "It's okay, we sealed it in the end, so no trouble now right." I said with a smile, as the Shy Guys lift their heads up and smiled, "For our token of appreciation, take this." Old Shy said, gesturing 3 Black Shy behind him to give us 3 scarfs, "It may not be much, but it will raise your defense a bit," he said while the 3 Black Shy put on the 3 scarfs on us, with different colors, "Thank you," we all said, then Green came next to us, "It may not be much, but here is something to remember us," he said as he passed us 3 sources of light, "What is this?" I asked as Red stepped up, "They are weapons made by us. It will increase your attack and magic." He answered.

Then my Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, turned into a new Keyblade that is has a egg pattern around the grip, a Yoshi egg on top of the central ridge, a leaf on the bottom base of the pommel and the top point, and a yellow blade. "Wow!" I yelled with amazement when it changed, then both Watt and Torch's weapons changed to Yoshi weapons as well. Watt's shield turned a full Yoshi egg with his scalchop in the center of the Egg as he just inspected it for a bit then switch it to Blade form as it was the same as mine but had a light blue blade instead. Torch's wand had a wood staff with 3 different sashes on it and a Yoshi egg with 5 different colors patterns to represent the magic he knows, red for Fire, blue for Blizzard, yellow for Thunder, grey for Aero, and green for Cure, "Wow! Look Watt! Look at my wand," he awed while showing his wand to Watt as he smiled, "It's perfect for you Torch," he said, smiling and petting Torch and he just smile back at him, "Ian, it's time to go, we need to go back to _Emblem Castle_ and check our supplies right now." Watt said.

I nodded and turn back to the Yoshies and the Shy Guys, "Thank you for this," I said, having tears in my eye, "There is no need to thank us young one," Old Shy commented, "And there is no need to cry either," Green said, wiping my tears away, "We will always be connected as long as you have this," he added as he backed away, "This will be goodbye, but it won't be forever Ian, we will meet again, someday." He calmly uttered, about to cry on his own comment. I just looked at him for awhile until I just hugged him, "I'll see you later Green." I said, "Me too Ian." he said, hugging me back, then letting go of me, letting me run towards Watt and Torch and was teleported back to the ship. I look out the window one final time and saw all of the waving good bye at us, I shed a tear then nodded at Watt as he set coordinates back towards _Emblem Castle_ and blasted off.

* * *

All of a sudden, light started to surround us again and turned us back to normal, flesh and bone, "Aww, I'm not made of yarn anymore," Torch said while eating a sweet Pecha Berry.

"Good, I couldn't stand not feeling pain anymore. Being made of yarn just feel weird." Watt commented as he was reading a book.

"Watt I fell tired." Torch said with his eyes half close, "Guess it's time to sleep. Star Fox, Bed time." Watt said as a bed appeared next to Torch and he jumped on it directly and slept like a log.

"Guess he is 5 years old is he wants to sleep this early." I commented, Watt looked at me for a couple of second then continued reading, but my curiosity just increased, "Watt." I said getting his attention again, "Can you tell me how you met Torch?" I asked, his eyes widening and sigh, "I mean, you don't have to answer-"

"It's okay, I was thinking that you would never asked that question, but I'll answer it" Watt interrupted me as he put his book down and look at Torch, who was asleep, and closed his eyes, "I met Torch when he was 4, the day he started to go to college." Watt started to tell as he open his eyes and looked at me, "Torch was incredibly smarter than your average Pokémon. He skipped all 12 grades because he took a exam to be a wizard and got a very high score that was above expectation." he told me. "What was the expectation?" I asked with curiosity. "The expectation was that he should get at least half the questions right, but instead he got a perfect score." Watt answered, surprising me with how smart Torch is.

"Everyone thought he cheated and tested him again, but alone in a room, with harder questions to answer, but he still got a perfect score. So they decided to test him in magic." he continued, "And the magic he had to perfect in one day was the fire spell, and in less then a hour... No, 5 minutes, Torch already mastered fire with one try," Watt said, it was not surprising since I already saw Torch use 2 new magic spells to help us, "Then, the principal in my college, a school that masters close combat with swords or weapons and magic, invited Torch there to learn how to control his power. Torch was very excited along with his father, a Emboar named Scorch, and a his mother, a Blazikin named Elan. They celebrated for a long time, but when it was time for Torch to leave, his parents suddenly disappeared, they didn't leave a trace behind, but Torch knew where they were, they left him to work. You see, his parents work in a different country and had to leave him alone in the house. Torch got used to it when he was 2 apparently, and he wasn't sad about the fact that they won't see him off." he said, making me imagine Torch living all by himself yet still acting like a child, "Torch made it to college after 3 days of traveling then made many friends in the 'Magic Class', he acted like a mature adult to them, but once they left him alone, he cries in his room to sleep. It continued until he made it to his 'final year' of college and entered the classroom I was in. I saw Torch and knew that he was afraid of everyone around him since he was in a 'Warrior Class,'" he said.

"Wait, why was he in a 'Warrior Class?" I asked Watt, "The school wanted to give him a challenge, since he was good with magic, so they decided to put him in a warrior section to see his stamina, and I can tell you the it wasn't the best idea they made. You see, Torch had trouble keeping up with the others since he is..." "Under age?" I interrupted, he nodded then continue, "He had trouble since he didn't know how to use his own attacks, which lead to utter defeat, then one day, I was put with Torch to fight against a Semisage and Semisear, 2 strong partners that can defeat anyone as a team, and the teacher said if he wins this battle, he will graduate with me, if he didn't, he would have to go back to elementary school and learn how to use his attacks. He had lost all hope and just thought that he have to go to elementary school and be a laughing stock at to the students there and would be a disappointment for his parents. Torch didn't made a effort to even put a fake smile to his friends and just cried, his friend would give him pity but they didn't have a chance to face those 2. He decided to face me and say, _'I'm sorry for being a burden_ , _I might as well leave now for before being a burden,'_ that just made me mad and slapped him," he said, my eyes widen with the fact he would hurt Torch, "I told him, _'Your an idiot you know that. I'm gonna do promise you 2 thing little kid. The first thing is that I'll teach you how to use a move alright. The second thing is that we will win that battle!"_ he started to cry but I stopped him , _'You think crying solves everything! Those 2 won't show mercy to us, even if you are a kid! So get your *BEEP* together and get ready, because we're gonna train.'_ I yelled at him, he looked at me for a bit with tears and then wiped them off my himself and nodded."

"Day and night we trained and I tried to teach Torch how to use at least one attack, Torch had every bruises after a the week but it was worth it as he learn to use Ember, Tackle, and Sand-Attack. Torch was happy and looked at me for a couple of second and suddenly hugged me, I struggled for a bit and told him to let me go until I heard him utter ' _Big Brother.'"_ he said as I snickered again at that fact and he glared at me and I just looked away, "It caught me by surprise to actually hear someone call me big brother, I never had a sibling, but he was just adorable when he said that and looked up at me to smiled as he rest his head on my body and slept, I pet him and remember what I whispered, _'Your Big Brother will always be here for you, no matter the trouble, I will protect you_.' and it was embarrassing saying that. After 2 weeks, the battle was about to start and Torch was nervous, I walk up to him and just stared at him for a bit while he looked back and nodded at him. We got out and faced those two monkeys, and I got to say, they... were... trouble! They had combination attacks and I just got in front of Torch and used Razor Shell to deflect the attacks, everybody watching was surprise on what I was doing since I was mostly independent and wouldn't get close to others that easily, but they cheered for the both of us as Torch used Ember and everybody realize that he is using a attack move, they cheered and cheered and made the monkeys mad as they charged at us without a plan. I decided to take that chance and told Torch to use Ember to Semisage while I run towards them, he nodded and spat out Ember at Semisage who got hurt and knock back that Semisear got distracted and I used Razor Shell to defeat him with one slash. I smirked then looked up to see Semisage standing up and looking at me furiously, I looked back at Torch and nodded as he ran to me and used Sand-Attack on him and blinded him as I took the chance to use Ice Beam and froze him as a complete defeat. We won and graduated, Torch thanked me and I smiled before leaving, but was stopped as Torch hugged me suddenly and cried out, _'Don't leave me, please.'_ he was begging me as I look backed at him and turned around to hugged him as well _'I will never leave you, I will always be there for you, but not as a friend, but as your big brother'_ I told him, he looked up at me with his eyes widen and started to cry, that was the day I promise to protect Torch no matter what, but I'm not doing such a good job right now." he said, putting his right hand on his right eye, "I failed him." he finished.

"Don't think like that Watt, I mean, your the King royal guards, so you must have protected him with a lot of effort." I said, making Watt smile, "Thanks Ian, it is true that we became royal guards since we proved ourselves in a tournament, the King was impress with our teamwork and declared us as his guards, he's the one who gave him the witch hat and me that ability to use Blade Form and Shield form, it's honorable," he said, making me smile but it faded as I remember something, "I wonder if Mack and Lily are okay?" I asked as Watt looked at me, "I'm sure they are alright, we are searching for all 3 of them," he commented.

 ** _Now Approaching Emblem Castle_**

"Alright we're here." Watt said, getting off his chair then walked to Torch, "Torch, Torch wake up." Watt said as he started to shake Torch, then Torch suddenly hugged Watt, "Big Brother." he said as Watt blushed and I burst out laughing, waking up Torch and let go of Watt, "Morning," he said while rubbing his eye, and Watt smiled, "Morning sleepy head, we're here" Watt said as Torch got off his bed and walked to get hit hat, "Can you check the supplies we have for now Torch, and Ian." Watt said with smile, "Please come outside with me." he ordered as I started to cry and got out side with him.

 _ **"**_ _ **STRIKE RAID!"**_ he yelled as the Shell hit my head again and made me fall back, "Waah!" I cried as it hit my head, ' _At least I learn something about Torch, now I need to learn about Watt. Lily, Mack, I will continue my search, I may not find you in the world, but I will continue until I do.'_ I thought as I got back up my feet and look at Watt who hold his scalchop in his hand while smirking, "Let's help Torch." he said, as I nodded and walk back inside the ship.

* * *

 _ **Now you know more about Torch's past, now you will have to wait for Watt's past now, but for now, you'll have to enjoy Ian's travels around the world and try to fight against Heartless, Bosses, and help other Nintendo Characters recover their worlds.**_


	8. A Rank

**_W_** ** _oolly World is over, so it's time for the next world, you can guess what world does it resemble for now before you read it, here's your clue. "When you fight, a rank is given, Either lose or win, that rank will be affected greatly!" Not the best clue but meh. Time for the Next Chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Games!**

 ** _Third Person POV_**

"Watt, everything clear here!" Ian yelled.

"Over here too Watt!" Torch said, Watt nodding and checking the list once more then went to his chair and started to press buttons.

"Setting course to a new world guys!" Watt said, while Torch and Ian sat down, "It's said that this world is special for holding tournaments and ranking people, depending on how they fight." Watt said with a smile.

"That sounds fun! What's the place called?" he question, but Watt just pushed a button that displayed a map. It showed both Emblem Castle and Woolly World and the map while a sphere with a question mark on it.

"That's the world we are going to next." Watt pointed out, "But we don't know the world's name unless we go there."

"But how did you get the details?" Ian asked him.

"Fox told me about it, he send me a transmission about a tournament being held over there. Plus, this place has been known to test your strength and has it's own rank system." Watt said with joy. "There are 10 Ranks. Junior Hero (Or Apprentices), Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master, Challenger, Hero, and God. With each Rank you get, you must face trials to get to the next one." Watt informed.

"Like a promotion?" Ian question.

"Yea, basically, this place is mostly filled with fighting." Watt finished, putting up the map and started pushing buttons. "Setting coordinates to the next world, Ian." Watt signaling Ian.

"Get ready!" Ian yelled.

* * *

 _ **The ship went to hyperspace I guess and if you're wondering why I'm not putting the gummi ship segment thing, cause it's gonna be the same thing but with different lay outs and I DON'T WANT TO WRITE THAT FREAKING THING EVERY TIME! IT'S THE SAME BEEPING THING! SO NO GUMMI SHIP SEGMENT, [Jesus calm down man.] Right-.- but you will see the thing they do IN THE SHOP, can't stand gummi ship segments, GOD! [Just continue with the story!] Fine, beside, they should be there by now. Also know that there is gonna be another Pokemon her so I'm leave a clue first, if you can guess it then congrats your smart pokemon trainer, if you didn't, I don't care, study your Pokemon I guess-~**_ _ **-.**_

* * *

"Alright guys. Prepare for landing!" Watt yelled, preparing for the world, Ian just went to the teleport system and Torch grabbed his Witch hat, book and a Gummi Apple.

"Torch, put that down!" Watt instructed.

"But Watt, I want to eat it now!" Torch cried, Watt just got annoyed and took it from him.

"Grow up already!" he yelled.

"I'm 5 years old!" Torch cried.

"Stop arguing! We're about to be teleported!" he yelled, causing Watt and Torch to flinch a bit and settle the matter by just putting the Gummi in the bag.

"Alright let's go." Watt said, pushing the teleport button and arriving in front of a... tent?

"Um... Watt, this looks like a circus, are you sure this is the world?" Ian said while looking at a huge multicolored tent.

Watt checked the world map and saw that the sphere with a question mark wasn't there but a tent on top of a sphere, "This is the place, it called the **_Battle Tent_**." Watt said.

"Really, cool, Torch can you pass me a... where'd he go?" Ian said while looking around him. Watt heard him and he started to look around until he saw Torch go inside the tent.

"Torch, come back!" Watt yelled, running after him, followed by Ian, "Wait for me!"

* * *

 **A Tent appears and opens up to reveal a bolt of lighting come out and spell out** _ ** "Battle Tent"**_ **with the Lighting bolt next to it.**

* * *

"Watt! Watt!" Ian yelled and saw Watt with a crying Torch.

"Torch, how many times do I need to tell you that this isn't a circus! This is a part of our mission to find the King and Ian's friends!" Watt scolded him.

"B-bu-but." Torch started to cry more with tears falling of his eyes. Watt sigh and started to pet him, "I'm sorry Torch, I was just worried, but do you promise to never do that again?" Watt told him, and he nodded, "I'm sorry brother!" he cried on his chest.

Watt saw Ian who had a smile, he was about to pull his sword out until he saw that he wasn't laughing, just a simple smile, "It's nice to know that your story isn't all talk Watt." he said, causing Watt to blush and petted Watt.

"You guys lost?" a manly voice said, Ian turned around and saw a giant grey creature with black underwear and a champion belt on with 4 muscular arms and a champion body, "Maybe I could help you."

"Yea, we would like to know where to sign up for the rank system thing." Ian said, causing the creature to laugh, then stopped and wiped a tear away from his eye, "What's so funny?" Ian asked.

"Sorry, just that you guys seem soft, but since you found this place, that must mean that you are strong follow me!" the creature said, starting to walk somewhere, and Ian followed "I'm Machamp, but my friends call me Champ!" he said.

"Cause its a part of your name." Ian said, rolling his eyes for his short nickname.

"Ha Ha, good joke but no, they call me Champ since I have the second highest rank in this place." Champ said with a grin, Ian saw Watt coming with Torch separated, and Watt had a look of determination, "What rank are you to be sure." he asked.

Champ grinned sharply, "I'm in Hero rank!" he said, Torch amazed and started to ask him many questions, but Champ stop him, "Easy kid, I just in Hero Rank for now, but I'm trying to surpass my dad, he's in God Rank and I take my word of advice, he is tough, and getting to God isn't easy either, you got to fight your way through many thing, and let me tell you, these guys are no push over. Well here we are." Champ said, pointing at a Red Tent, "That's where you'll sigh up and get your rank, but I got to warn you, he ain't no push over, believe me, since he used to be my tutor." he said, everybody nodded and Champ gave a thumps up. "Well, I'll see you guys later!" he said, running to Black tent.

"Champ wait!" Watt yelled, causing him to skid to a halt, "What?" he questioned, "Once we get our ranks, where do we sign up for the Tournament?" Watt asked, Champ started to run again before he said, "The man inside will tell you." So Watt shrugged and gestured Ian and Torch to enter the Tent, following them behind. They stopped as they heard a man scream.

"You lousy idiot, you wouldn't know a thing of fighting, so get out of my sights right now!" it screamed, hearing a boom and a Poliwhirl came out screaming and as it flew out of the tent and out of the world, they sweat dropped and flinched when they heard, "NEXT!"

They went in and saw a young boy with long hair and boxing gloves, he rubbed his nose then looked at them, "Your a team?" he asked, we nodded. He scanned us then pulled his arm back then punch it at us, **"Smash Punch!"** he screamed shooting 3 energy punches and was about to hit them until Watt, Torch, and Ian reacted by Watt using Shield form to block the punch, Torch using Aero to deflect the punch, and Ian using his Keyblade to deflect the Punch back to him and got hit.

"Oops." Ian said and saw the boy got up and laugh, "I haven't seen those kind of reactions in months, if you guys want a rank, you got it, but you'll start off as junior apprentice like everyone alright!" he said.

"How do we get to God?" Torch asked, "Your going to have to fight many times and sometimes, you have to win tournament to meet that expectation in order to advance to the next rank. You should know that there are many rules here, but I'm not gonna bother reading them since rules are stupid if you ask me." The boy said.

Torch pouted, "Does this mean it will take long?" he asked

"Depending on how strong you are, for now I'll be your 'teacher' alright, but you have to come to me if you want to learn things alright." he said, "But before you go, I'll tell you my name, I'm Knuckle Joe, but call me Joe alright." He said.

"Nice to meet you Joe." Watt, Torch and Ian said together.

"Alright, how about your first lesson." Joe said, gesturing them to come with him and show them a boxing style arena. "We start training today!"

* * *

 ** _Ahh, the Coliseum, Hercules is such a good man, but in the secong game, HE WEAK. But enough of this, I'm going to sleep. Expect next chapter next week I guess, Bye! [Sorry for short chapter, but it has to be this way, I guess, since it's such a tiny introduction then fighting next chapter more better, expect it to be long]_**


	9. Tournament Start

_**Well, Arena battles are about to start,**_

 _ **(But you have to do Joe's Training.)**_

 _ **Fine, roll the Training scene.**_

They cut and punched dummies.

 _ **Happy?**_

 ** _(No but heh-.- who wants to see a bunch of dummies getting killed, they are only boxes.)_**

 ** _True. Now that Ian, Watt and Torch "trained" to prove themselves stronger, Watt asked Joe a question._**

* * *

"That was fun." Torch said while jumping up and down.

"Easy for you to say, you got easier courses then we did." Watt, lying argued on the ground and sweating a lot with Ian next to him. Ian got up and faced Joe,

"So Joe, how do we enter a tournament?" he asked, Joe looked at him then laughed.

"You got to be joking, you guys aren't ready to face what's in there." he simply said, "If your tired from my training, then there is no way that you will beat the people in there, but to answer that question, you need to either be in Gold rank, or get a pass from a God rank person." Joe answered, then started to walk away, "You Juniors get some rest, come to me when you are ready to continue your training." he said then went back inside his tent.

Ian just sat back down and sighed, "Guess we won't be able to participate in the tournament." Ian uttered.

"I hate being called a Junior." Watt implied, then got back up his feet, "How are you doing Torch?" Watt asked, but saw him trying to gnaw the Gummi Apple and face palm, "I knew I should have gotten rid of that apple," he whispered to himself then walked towards Ian, "Guess we should leave this place, there is nothing we can do here but train since we don't know any god rank people." he proposed and Ian nodded and started to walk towards the exit, **"Leaving so soon because the Kid won't let you in?"** a voice echoed, Ian got to battle position. with his new Keyblade in hand, along with Torch, who put up his apple and got out his wand, and Watt as they scanned the area around them.

"Who's there?" Ian asked, but it was silent until a burst of blue flames came out in front of them and a figure appear before it, **"Whoa, don't be afraid little one, I'm just here to give you a pass."** it said, Ian and the others exchanged glances then turned to the figure.

"A pass? Are you in God rank?" Torch asked, the figure just laughed then tossed a card at them, **"It's all yours, now make good use of it kid, and good luck out there, ya little shorty."** it said then disappeared back inside the flames. Then the flames extinguished to leave a burn mark on the floor.

Watt caught the card then looked back at the mark, "Who was that guy?" Watt asked, Ian and Torch wondered as well but looked at the card. It was a blue card with 2 swords colliding at each other, they turned it to see some word, 'This team is qualified to participate in any tournament they want,' it said and Torch had a bright smile, "We can fight now in the tournament now!" Torch cheered, Ian and Watt smiled at the, "Let's go to Joe and ask him." Watt said, Ian nodded then grabbed Torch to go inside Joe's tent.

"... How did you get this?" Joe asked, holding the pass.

"Hey, a deal is a deal, now tell us where to enter." Watt said, Joe growled then passed the pass to Ian.

"To enter a tournament, you have to go to that yellow tent over there and sign up, just a heads up, that's the only tournament right now." Joe said, they turned around and saw a yellow tent, they walked inside to see a orange creature with a pale face and was kinda round,

"Hello there, are you here to sign up for the Knuckle Cup?" it asked them and they nodded, "Alright, I just need your team's name and your all good to go," it said. "Can you give us 5 minutes." Ian asked, "I don't see why not," it said They huddled up, "Um... do you guys know a team name?" Ian asked, Watt shook his head, "How about Spark of Hope." Torch suggested, both Ian and Watt nodded and turned back to the orange thing, "Our Team name is 'Spark of Life'" Ian said, "The orange thing wrote it down and their name appear on a board, "You'll all sign up and ready to go," it said, they nodded then walked out of the tent to meet with Joe.

"Did you sign up?" Joe asked and they smiled, "I'll take that as a yes but listen, these competition are tough, lucky for you, I'm your 'Teacher'" he said, Ian smiled, looked at Watt, who was pumped for the competition, then at Torch, who had his wand in his hand.

"You guys be careful with that guy over there." Joe warned, pointing at a Blue haired man with a red sash on his head and a red cape on his back, equipped with a heavy golden sword. "I'm guessing he's gonna participate in the Knuckle Cup as well along with Champ." Joe said.

Ian, Watt and Torch eyes widen to know that the Hero Rank man is fighting in the Tournament.

 **Participants for the Knuckle Cup, please come to the Battle Arena.**

"You heard it, go in there and win that tournament!" Joe said, we punch the air and went inside a tent with 2 sword clashing each other.

* * *

 ** _Battle Starts!_**

 **Match 1: Shadow Sniffers**

Ian, Watt and Torch got into battle positions and got out their weapons to face 3 Shadow Soldiers and 4 Sniffflames appeared in front of them for the first round and started to attack them in sync, the Sniffflames shot fire balls at the Soldiers arms, who start to spin around in a circle to create a heat wave around them to keep them away from the Sniffflames. Watt got an idea to block the heat with Water Gun then used Blade Form to defeat the 3 soldiers while Torch used Blizzard to take out 2 Sniffflames behind them and Ian used Spinning Slash to take out the other 2 Sniffflames.

 **Intermission!**

"It seems that the Heartless are smarter here." Watt said, "Who knew that they could pull off that kind of teamwork." Ian added then saw Torch looking at a board, "We need 6 more matches now." he said then heard the announcer calling them, "Let's go guys." Watt said as they got out again.

 **Match 2: Sinisters**

Ian, Watt and Torch faced 10 Shadows and 3 Sniffflames next and were surrounded after the 10 Shadows closed them in while the Sniffflames started to shoot fire balls in the sky to let the fall around them, Watt used Shield Form then barrier above them to keep the Fire balls from falling on them while Ian used Flame Charge to fend off the Shadow enemies away from Watt while Torch started to combine Aero with Thunder to create a lucky Tornado and collected all the Shadows and Sniffflames together and it seized to drop all of them and stunned them as Ian told Watt to change to Blade Form and used Spinning Slash with him as they spun and release the energy to defeat all the Heartless that were stunned.

 **Match 3: Heat and Freeze**

Ian, Watt and Torch stood their ground as multiple Ice Shards from the new enemy, Snifffreze, and Fire balls from Sniffflames tried to hit them. Watt smashed Shield Form on the ground as Barrier surrounded them and blocked all the incoming magic, then Torch added a secondary effect by adding Aero to Watt's Barrier and reflected the magic towards their opposites to defeat all the magic enemies with ease.

 **Match 4: Shadow Platoon**

Ian, Watt and Torch faced 2 Shadow Soldiers, 2 Sniffflames, 2 Snifffrezes, and 2 Shadows in the next round. They split into 3 sets of heartless where Shadow Soldiers jumped in front of Ian to scratch him while while the Shadows kept Watt busy with going to the floor to prevent Watt from attacking them while the magic Sniffers flew around Torch and used Ice Shards and Fire Balls around him. Watt got worried about Torch since he was taking a lot of damage from the Sniffers but had trouble of his own, so he started to wrap himself around water and shoot through both Shadows **(Aqua Jet)** , defeating them in the process and got to Torch and used Blade Form to reveal a new skill, Water Surge, Where he slams his scalchop to the ground and a water barrier circled around him, Torch, and the Sniffers where multiple water needles appeared from the water and attack the Sniffers and made them disappear while Ian got rid of the Shadow Soldiers with regular attack.

 **Intermission!**

"These guys are tougher than I thought." Watt said, sweating a bit, "I told you that these competition aren't easy." Joe said, "The Monsters here are smarter and work very well together, so you guys better have teamwork and handle yourself if you want to win." he stated, Watt and Torch nodded while Ian looked at the board, "We're up against Red's Revenge guys." Ian told them, they showed determined faces and went out to the battlefield.

 **Match 5: Red's Revenge**

Ian, Watt and Torch went to the battlefield again and faced 10 Sniffflames, Ian's cheeks started to let out spark with electricity and used Thunderbolt to stunned half of them while Watt used Strike Raid to stun the other half. Then they got into a circle as Torch used a thunder spell to get rid of all the Sniffers in one go.

Ian, Watt and Torch started to cheer, little did they know that they were being watch.

 **Somewhere dark and spooky.**

"That mouse and his friends will be your next opponent, okay? Now don't screw this up and take him out with one swing of our sword." a bony turtle figure said to the Blue haired man who looked at Ian, "The supreme ruler of the Battle Tent is afraid of a mouse? Sorry, but my contract states-" "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote that contract for your information! I know it says that you're only required to kill Champ in this Tournament, but you got to fight that mouse to get to him. Come on!" he interrupted him, the Man looked back at the group, who were talking to Joe for the next match, then started to walk away from the figure, "Geez, these kind of people are hard to control then back at home, but suckers like him are hard to come by." It said with a grin then a growl was heard in the background.

 **Match 6: Heavy One**

Ian, Watt and Torch faced against 2 Giant Impacts and 5 Sniffflames, Ian decides to distracts the Impacts while Torch and Watt work together to defeat the Sniffers, they nodded and Ian started to run towards both Impacts and used Spinning Slash to push them away from the Sniffers and his friends, while Torch used blizzard spell and got lucky to freeze the enemies, so Watt took advantage and used Strike Raid to defeat the Sniffers then helped Ian but taking out one of the Impacts while Ian used his Keyblade to defeat the last heartless standing.

 **Intermission** **!**

"Great job guys, your in the semifinals now." Joe said while clapping, "Alright, all we need to do now is defeat... Ike?" Watt said, "That's a person name isn't it?" he asked, "Yes it is Watt, and that person is your next opponent." he said, pointing at the Blue haired man who was at the battlefield already, "That's Ike, so be careful alright." he warned, the group nodded, "Our final match before Champ, you ready guys?" Watt asked and both Ian and Torch nodded, entering the battlefield.

* * *

 ** _Now that Ian, Watt and Torch faced 6 matches, they are ready to face against Ike himself, the next chapter will contain 3 Boss Battles, so look forward to it!_**

 ** _(BOOOOO, I want them to fight Ike now!)_**

 ** _No because I want more battle scenes in the next chapter, the ones here are simple summaries of what happen, real batteling begin in the next one._**

 ** _(Fine, but you better make it good.)_**

 ** _I promise!_**


	10. Raging Battle

_**(Why so late?)**_

 _ **Had school work and build something.**_

 _ **(Well whatever, battles are everywhere now!)**_

 _ **Why do you say that?**_

 _ **(Well, we are gonna have 2 boss battles. (Or mini-boss))**_

 _ **I thought I said 3,**_

 _ **(We're gonna change it because I don't have the energy to write another boss after 2.**_

 ** _Fine, well let's get started_**

 ** _(So, what's gonna happen?)_**

 ** _You'll see Buddy._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Raging Battle.**_

They went to the battlefield where Ike was standing. His sword was dug into the floor and he was leaning on it and had his eyes closed. Ian walked up and summoned his Keyblade, while Torch got out his wand and Watt formed his weapon to Shield Form. "You ready guys?" Ian asked and they nodded with determined looks, making Ike open his eyes and look at the group. He then stood up straight and got his sword out of the ground and hold it up, making the blade stick up and shine sunlight on it.

 **Final Match: Ike. Let the match begin!**

The announcer yelled but both groups remained stilled. They stared at each others eyes for awhile and were filled with determination of winning. Minutes started to pass by and the sun moved bit by bit. Ian, Watt, and Torch started to get nervous and were sweating, "Why aren't we moving?" Torch asked Watt,

"We are waiting for the right moment Torch, one single mistake and it's over for either of us." Watt responded, then looked back at Ike, who just glared at the three. Couple seconds went by and the sunlight that hit Ike's sword started to shine on Ian's eyes, blinding him for a bit. The moment was now for Ike and he took the chance and charged forward towards Ian, "Move back!" Watt yelled, grabbing Ian and jumped back with Torch by his side, while Ike swung his sword where they were but took another step and spun to swing it again. **"Barrier!"** Watt yelled smashing his shield to the ground and created a barrier between them, blocking Ike's attack with a Yoshi Egg design barrier but pushed Watt back and collided with Ian. Torch was left standing there

 **"Chilling, Freezing, Refreshing, Blizzard!"** Torch cast, waving his wand around and threw multiple Ice Shards towards Ike. Ike then started to swing his sword rapidly, breaking the shards into pieces. He then took position and started to charge his sword with power then flew towards Torch and swung his sword, striking him away from him, "Ahh!" Torch cried in pain as he flew across then arena then hit the rope, getting flung back towards Ike.

"Torch!" Both Ian and Watt yelled out, seeing their ally get punch to the ground, leaving Torch unable to continue battling for awhile and left him invulnerable for awhile. (Like when Donald or Goofy faint but recover later on.)

"Torch no!" Watt yelled and started to run towards Torch, putting his shield in front of him, **"Shield Bash!"** Watt yelled and pushed Ike away from Torch, "Alright let's see," Watt started to search though his bag, "Ah, here it is!" he said, getting out a Oran Berry and tossed it in the air. It was crushed to liquid and went around Torch's body and was healed after being absorbed.

"What happen?" Torch ask while rubbing his head, getting up and grabbed his wand.

"You got knockout." Watt told him, but he heard a sudden clash behind him,

"Watt! Torch! Don't just stand there, help me!" Ian yelled out, Watt looked behind him and saw Ian blocking Ike's attack.

"Never turn your back on a challenger." Ike simply said and tried to knock Ian's Keyblade away but got stuck under he Yoshi Egg, "What the-" Ike tried to say but thrown back by Ian.

After Ian threw Ike back, he swung his Keyblade 3 times then spun around and struck him with a powerful blow. It pushed Ike backed towards the ropes to fling him back towards Ian who jumped in the air but got a sudden mind shock later like with Snifberg, _'Gust'_ a voice said and showed a Image of Ian spinning his Keyblade in the air, and blowing strong air. The image went away and Ian concentrated again, spinning his Keyblade vertically by it's grip and pointed it at Ike, **"Gust!"** Ian yelled as a gust of wind blew Ike face to the ground and before Ian could land on the floor, he used **Aerial Ace** flew towards Ike and to strike him, but Ike got back up and deflected his attack by swinging his sword towards him and pushed him back towards Watt and Torch, colliding with them and pushed him back. Suddenly, Ike sword started to blaze up with a blue color and started to run up to them. Watt put up **Barrier** again to block the damage but was shattered once Ike collided with his blazing sword, causing a giant blue explosion and pushed everyone back. Ike landed face first while Ian Watt and Torch landed on their back with a huge thump.

Seconds pass and silence filled the air until it was broken when Ian and Torch got back up and gasp at a fainted Watt, "Watt!" Torch yelled and started to wave his Yoshi wand and the green spot started to glow bright and green chimes surrounded Watt. Watt sat up after 5 seconds passed and rubbed his head, "What happen?" he asked Ian.

"You fainted after Ike attack the barrier you created." Ian responded, Watt sigh but saw that Ike hasn't moved at all.

"Is he alright?" Watt asked while pointing at Ike, Ian and Torch shrugged and help Watt up and looked at Ike for awhile.

30 seconds passed and Ike was still on the ground.

' **The Winner is...Spark of Life!** ' the announcer yelled and the group jumped up and down from their victory until they felt the ground shake.

"Guys did you felt that?" Ian asked, they nodded and felt the ground shake again and heard a gate opening followed up by a 3 synced growls.

Then a Red ball creature with sharp teeth came out and a red chain came out and jumped in the ring and stood next to Ike, followed up by a Blue and Yellow one.

 **"Hmm, I wonder how did that open?"** a bony turtle said and walked away

Ian, Watt, and Torch let out a small gasp as they saw the 3 creatures chomping their teeth very fast and tried to attack Ike but was stopped all of a sudden.

"Champ!" Joe yelled far back and Spark of Life saw Champ holding each creature with one arm and holding Ike with the other one.

"Get them out of here Joe! I'll handle this for now!" Champ ordered and Joe nodded, then whistled for Ian's attention and got them back into the Tent lobby.

* * *

"Joe, what was that thing!?" Torch asked while yelling,

"That thing is Underchomp, it's the guardian of the under-end, a place you go when you run out of extra lives and reach an actual game over." Joe answered, then looked back to the arena, "Champ can handle it, but I'm not sure if he cannot when he is taking care of Ike at the same time, I need to get some help." Joe stated, walking away from them to enter deep thought.

Ian, Watt, and Torch looked at each other for awhile,

"We should go help Champ," Watt said. walking towards the arena.

"Yea, let's go." Torch said cheerfully, skipping towards Watt, but stopped and looked at Ian, "What about Ian?"

Watt turned around, "Come on Ian, we have to help Champ." Watt said.

"Guys, I'm not sure about this, I faced Heartless, not something like this." Ian confessed, Watt sigh and walked up to Ian and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ian, it may not be a Heartless, but it's filled with darkness, we have to defeat it." Watt said.

"But what I'm afraid of is-"

"Never show or feel fear Ian." Watt interrupted him, "That what makes darkness more stronger, so please, come with us and help us defeat Underchomp." he said.

Ian shivered a bit the sigh, "Fine." then walked with Watt and went next to Torch,

"Let's go!" Watt yelled out and went outside the arena.

"Guys wait!" Joe yelled out, but they didn't listen and kept going.

* * *

 _'Gotta keep Ike safe!'_ Champ thought while backing away from the 3 growling Underchomp and holding Ike on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry Champ, we got this!" Ian yelled, caching the creatures attention and turned around. Giving Champ a chance to run away and get away from Underchomp.

"Alright guys, let's do this." Watt said. Ian summoned his Yoshi Keyblade, Torch summoned his Yoshi Wand, and Watt used Blade Form on his scalchop.

 _ **WARNING! WARNING BOSS BATTLE AHEAD! BOSS: UNDERCHOMP, THE UNDER-END'S GUARDIAN. SONG: MARIO & LUIGI DREAM TEAM BOSS BATTLE THEME**_

The Chomps started to bite their teeth rapidly and charged at them very quickly. To retaliate, Ian quickly rolled around them while Watt and Torch jumped above them, allowing the Chomps to Chomp though metal. "They are too brutal to get close in their faces, those teeth are razor sharp that they were able to eat those metal." Ian informed.

"I guess we have to attack them from behind." Watt stated. Ian nodded then started to wave his Keyblade around, **"Pain, Flaming, Burn, FIRE!"** he cast, having a fireball above his Keyblade, then sliced his Keyblade through the blade and started to charge the Blue Chomp, **"Flame Charge!"** he yelled, leaving a blazing trail behind then scratched the Blue Chomp, making it wince a bit before turning around to face Ian and chomp his teeth towards him but he dodged like a pro but didn't dodge in time from Yellow's Chomp thunder attack and Red's Chomp brutal tackle. Ian yelled in pain as he was tossed across the arena and slammed to a wall,

"Ian!" Watt yelled before focusing back to the charging Underchomp. Then he reverted his Blade Form to Shield Form, "Time to use a old skill, **Light Screen!"** Watt yelled, slamming his shield to the ground and creating a Yellow barrier that made all 3 Chomps bounce very back into a wall and stunned them for awhile.

"Watt!" Torch yelled in concern, Watt was covered around electricity and was breathing heavily, "Watt you know that when you use Light Screen, it uses a lot of your strength and paralyzes you for awhile." he said, kneeling next to him, "Hang on, let me heal you." he told him.

"Don't, help Ian for now, he taken a lot of damage from them, I'll recover in here, it will hold on until you get back, no go and get Ian!" he ordered, Torch stepped backed then nodded and ran towards Ian, soon Underchomp gain conscious and started to use their elements, Ice for Blue Chomp, Fire for Red Chomp, Thunder for Yellow Chomp, on Watt's Light Shield.

"Have to hurry before it breaks!" Torch said and got to a barely conscious Pikachu barely holding his Keyblade,

"Torch, what about Watt?" Ian asked,

"He's using a very powerful defense move but it's risky, but for now I have to heal you, **Serene, Peace, Calm, CURING!"** Torch cast, healing Ian with chimes and bell ringing on top of him, Ian eyes jumped up and grabbed his Keyblade tightly,

"Where's Watt?" he ask seriously, Torch pointed to his left and he saw Watt surrounded by a barely broken yellow barrier and the Underchomp still tried to attack him.

Ian suddenly felt another mind shock, _'Earthquake'_ it showed a image Ian spinning his Keyblade around and put it in the ground with a lot of force, making the ground shake with a lot."

Ian regain conscious and looked at Torch, "Get on top of me of my head Torch", he ordered and Torch nodded and got on top of his head, Ian started to spin his Keyblade put it inside the ground with great force, **"EARTHQUAKE!"** Ian yelled, causing the earth to shake and the Underchomp to go crazy by bumping to each other and Watt's Light Screen Barrier. Watt looked around and felt the ground shake but it didn't affect him, he just looked at the Underchomp hitting itself.

 **"Serene, Peace, Calm, CURING!"** Torch yelled, healing Watt before the Shield shattered completely. Watt got up and ran towards the group then saw that the Underchomp is still very active.

"This is insane, no matter how hard we hit him, it's still trying to fight!" Watt said, Ian thought and got an idea.

"Watt, use **Hydro Pump** on all the Chomps, while Torch, you open the Under-end Gate" Ian commanded, Watt had a confuse expression but nodded and started to use Hydro Pump against all 3 Chomps while Torch open the gate.

"Now that they are all wet with water, **Thunderbolt!"** Ian yelled out, letting a strong lightning circuit out of his cheeks and hitting all 3 Chomps an paralyzing them.

"Alright right, Watt, Torch, get ready to push them back to the Under-end!" Ian yelled, making his Keyblade use Brick Break, glowing brightly white and pushed the Yellow Chomp away while Watt used Shield Bash to push the Blue Chomp and Torch used Tornado to blow Red Chomp away with it. They were thrown to the gate and it closed very fast after Ian threw his Keyblade towards the lever to close it.

"Is it over?" Torch asked, while Ian grabbed his Keyblade.

"I think so?" Ian wondered but smiled, "We did a good job guys." he finally said and they cheered

 _ **Underchomp defeated!**_

* * *

 _ **Yea Boss battles finished!**_

 _ **(Your still gonna do another one next Chapter!)**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **(Cause you broke your promise!)**_

 _ **But you said 2!**_

 _ **(I said 3 last chapter!)**_

 _ **Fine, one last battle next chapter.**_

 _ **(Next Chapter: A True Test!)**_


	11. A True Test

**_Time for more Nintendo Heart!_**

 ** _(Hooray! But there isn't a fight)_**

 ** _Don't worry my little... self, there is a fight!_**

 ** _(Yeah! Excitement!)_**

 ** _Yeah, let's go with the story!_**

 ** _(Yeah!)_**

 ** _Okay, now your scaring me._**

 ** _(YEAH!)_**

 ** _HELP!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: A True Test**_

"We did it, we defeated The Underchomp, Watt!" Torch cheered, running to Watt and hugging him. Watt smiles and pets Torch, then looks over to Ian, who was sitting down and looking at the gate. Watt walks towards Ian and saw his confused face.

"What's wrong Ian?" Watt asked, Ian turned to Watt then looked back at the gate.

"The Underchomp is the guardian of the Under-End, so what was it doing here?" Ian asked, putting his Keyblade away.

"That is a good question Ian," Watt said, he looked at the gate and wondered if someone opened it, "We should go back to Joe, maybe he will know." he stated. Ian looked up at him then nodded, getting up and walked towards the tent with Watt beside him and Torch running inside laughing.

* * *

Joe was stomping around while Champ came back after leaving Ike with the nurse, "Are they back yet?" Champ asked, Joe looked up and was about to say no, but heard a cheerful yell and turned around to see Torch laughing and running up to Champ and jump up to his shoulder, "Whoa little buddy, what happen out there?" Champ asked, grabbing Torch with two hands and putting him down gently.

"We defeated Underchomp!" Torch cheered, Champ had a proud face and petted Torch, then heard footsteps and looked up to see Ian and Watt walking towards him, "Watt!" Torch yelled and went to him to give him a hug, but Watt kept his arm out and prevented him from hugging him, "Waaaaatt" Torch cried and still tried to hug him but Watt kept refusing. Couple of seconds passed and Torch finally gave up and sat down. Watt started to pet him and smiled,

"Sorry Torch, but right now, we have to talk seriously." Watt said. Torch looked up and nodded with some tears in his eyes. Watt wipe them off first then turned to Champ and Joe, he took a deep breath, "Joe." Watt started to speak, gaining Joe's attention, "Do you think that someone let Underchomp out?" Watt asked. Joe simply sighed and walked towards the arena.

"That gate can only be open from the inside, so basically, the tournament was almost sabotage by Dry Bowser." Joe answered.

"Dry Bowser?" Ian asked him. Joe nodded and Champ stepped up.

"Dry Bowser is the current Under-End ruler since he took down Jaydes." Champ added, Torch tilted his head and had a confused look,

"Jaydes?" Torch asked,

"Jaydes was the ruler of the Under-End at first, and she was a God Rank fighter, but when Dry Bowser showed up, he took everybody down, including her. He was declared God Rank after her defeat and became the ruler of the Under-End." Joe said. Watt started to think of the person who gave them the passed and wondered if Dry Bowser gave it to them, but was broke out of thought when Ian spoke up,

"What happen to Jaydes after she lost?" Ian asked. Champ sighed and started to rub his head,

"We don't know." he simply said and looked up in the sky, "We are just guessing that she is with her husband in the Over-End, Grambi, but we can't gain access to that." Champ said. Watt grew curious on why they weren't allowed, Champ grinned and pointed up, "The Over-End is a reward for God Rank fighters only, and Grambi used to be the greatest fighter in the Battle Tent, but retired after many years of fighting. He remains undefeated and will remain like that since a rule states that a retire God Rank member will fight if he or she wants to, not if the enemy wants to." Champ said.

"And we're guessing that she went to the Over-End after her loss, and is staying up there to rest." Joe said. Torch let out a sigh of relief and Watt just looked up. Ian took out his Keyblade and looked at it for awhile.

A couple of second passed and Champ started to laugh, "You know what," Champ started to talk again, gaining everyone's attention, "I would like to fight one of you guys since we have been talking about God Rank!" he yelled out, Torch stepped back and pulled Watt towards him.

"Nah-ah, I won't fight since I'm weak to fight you and I'm not allowing Watt to fight since he is exhausted from the Underchomp fight!" Torch yelled out. Watt sigh but smiled at Torch's concern over him.

"Well if you guys aren't gonna fight me, then it's just you and me Ian!" Champ yelled out and punched the air. Ian looked over to Watt and he nodded, Ian started to think about it but just shook it off and walked up towards Champ,

"I accept your challenge." Ian simply said, bowing to Champ and getting a grin.

"This will be a free battle, so your Ranks won't be affected at all." Joe simply said and they both nodded and went to the arena.

Both Champ and Ian got into position to fight and were ready for the announcement to be made. Torch, Watt and Joe sat on the bleachers and watch them from far away, "So, do you think that Ian can beat Champ, Joe?" Watt asked. Joe looked at Watt then back towards Champ and Ian,

"I honestly don't know, If you guys were able to stop Underchomp, then that means that he may have a chance against Champ." Joe said. Watt nodded then looked at Torch, who had popcorn,

"Where'd you get the popcorn?" Watt asked, Torch looked at him then pointed at Joe, who now had popcorn, "What the- never mind." Watt sighed then looked at the arena.

 ** _Warning! Mini-Boss Battle Ahead. Mini-Boss: Champ, The Machamp. Music:_** ** _Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire -_** ** _Battle! Cobalion/Virizion/Terrakion Music._**

The battle started and Champ started to steam up all of a sudden, "Hey Joe, what's Champ doing?" Torch asked,

"Champ is using **Work Up** , he's trying to increase his damage to end it quick." Joe answered. To prove it, Champ started to run up to Ian and crossed his arms to create a powerful **Cross Chop** in front of him and pounce towards Ian. Ian took action and jumped above Champ and swung his Keyblade towards him and struck him behind his back, causing Champ to go back to normal and deal damage.

"That was impressive" Watt said, but turned his attention to Champ, who just grinned at Ian and pointing at him,

"Your really are fast Ian, but you got nothing against me!" Champ said and ran up to him while hiding his face, which was growing darker. Ian started to step back but confronted Champ's **Scary Face** move and stunned him, then Champ grabbed him and started to spin around with Ian in his hands and slammed him down hard on the ground.

"That was **Submission**." Joe said with a grin on his face. Torch squeak quietly when he saw Ian get slammed down but was petted by Watt who just pointed at Ian, who got up fast after the impact.

Ian was in pain but didn't wanted to give up so easily, he saw Champ run up to him again and tried to punch him, but Ian dodge his attacks then knock Champ up into the air then followed up by jumping and using **Aerial Ace** , striking him two times then spinning horizontally to create a powerful spinning slash mid-air, slamming Champ to the ground, Watt eyes widen the he got up from his seat, "That was **Hurricane Period!** " Watt yelled out, Torch got up and cheered for Ian, who didn't knew it was a weapon skill, he thought he just created it. After a few second Champ got back up, he stared at Ian for a while then started to laugh. ' _Didn't I do any damage to him?"_ Ian thought to himself and started to jump back. Champ stop laughing, he started to steam up then charged at Ian while pulling his arms back. Ian had to act quick, putting his Keyblade in front of him before Champ started to punch wildly in front of him while Ian started to block the punches.

"Ian is in trouble now," Joe said, his arms crossed. Watt looked at him while Torch just yelled for Ian to keep blocking, "Champ is using **Close Combat** and it's enhanced, making it more powerful than a regular **Close** **Combat."** Joe continued, Watt gasped and looked back at Ian who was still blocking Champ's punches, "If Ian doesn't react fast, then Champ might get a big advantage on him." Joe finished. Champ was still throwing punches at Ian, who was still blocking them in time until Champ stopped all of a sudden and Ian retaliated fast.

 **"Pain, Flaming, Burn, FIRE!"** Ian chanted, creating a fireball then slashing his Keyblade right through it to get **Flame Charge** and swung it directly at Champ as fast as he could, but didn't realized that his fist blazing white, colliding with his Keyblade and creating a explosion, causing Ian and Champ to separate and .

 **"Dynamic Punch."** Joe said, looking at the explosion and the two standing challengers, "Ian is lucky that he isn't confused right now." he said. Champ started to charge at Ian again and jumped in the air. Ian saw this as a chance and threw his Keyblade in the air and used **Thunderbolt** on it, grabbed it, then threw it at Champ, stunning him in place with electricity. Ian then started to run up towards Champ and his tail started to change to iron and jumped in the air and slammed it against Champ's chest, sending back down to the ground.

"Watt, what was that?" Torch asked Watt, who was studying all of Ian's moves,

"Ian used **Thunderbolt** on his Keyblade, then threw it at Champ and it return like **Strike Raid,** then he used **Iron Tail** to finish his combo, but what got my attention the first part. Ian used a enhanced version of **Strike Raid,** adding a element to it to paralyze Champ for awhile." Watt said, Torch just tilted his head and looked back at the battle. Champ was getting back up and was breathing heavily. Ian decided to charge at Champ and jumped up, but was confronted by Champ jumping up and grabbing him, spinning around and tossed him to the ground, then ran up to Ian and stunned him by hitting both of his shoulders then hitting him with a strong kick.

 **"Seismic Toss** and **Mega Kick."** Joe said. Ian got back up but staggered a bit but jumped up before Champ used **Karate Chop** on him. Ian then landed back on the ground and knocked him up in the air, then jumped up and used **Thunder Punch** , but got blocked with Champ grabbing his paw and tossed him back down on the ground. Champ then ran up to Ian and grabbed him again and tossed him in the air and started to use **Close Combat** and gave one last strong punch against Ian and made him float in the air for while. Champ then jumped up and clapped his hands together, creating a strong sound wave and pushed Ian back to the ground, creating a large crater. When Champ landed back on the ground, he kneeled over and started to breath heavily, he looked over to Ian, who was getting back up, but was staggering and breathing heavily.

"We can't keep this going." Champ said and got up. He winced a bit from the pain then took a deep breath and started to glow a bit. Light started to come out of his body and a large blast of energy was created. Ian closed his eyes to prevent sand from getting into his eyes, while Watt, and Torch eyes widen at Champ new power.

"Joe, what just happen!" Watt yelled out. Joe had his eyes widen and bit his lip.

"Ian proved that he is strong, so this is his reward." Joe said, Watt bit his lip and turned back towards the battle. Ian opened his eyes and saw Champ's new form. He was steaming all over his body and was glowing deep red. His muscle started to twitch and show the power he now has. Ian still got up and had his Keyblade in his hand, but his eyes widen when he saw Champ fist emit a strong light, and slammed the ground to create rock pillars in front of him and going straight for Ian. Then it hit Ian and knocked him up in the air. Champ then grinned as his fist started to release steam and glow bright red, winding up then started to punch Ian with multiple punches, hitting him 765 times over, stunning him, then winded up again with all four of his fist glowing bright red again and gathering steam in them, punching Ian with all his fist one last time and releasing 235 strong power house punches on Ian, knocking him back to a wall and create a huge hole on it and dust covering Ian. Joe, Torch, and Watt stood up when they saw Ian Keyblade fly and land right in front of Champ, and looked over the cloud of dust, while Champ kneeled over again and looked at the Keyblade first then at the cloud of dust. Five seconds past and the clouds started to clear to reveal a fainted Pikachu and the Keyblade in front of Champ and Watt started to run over to Ian, who fell out of the hole and landed back on the ground while Joe ran towards Champ.

 ** _Ian is unable to battle, the Winner is Champ!_**

"Ian! Ian, are you okay?" Torch asked while running up to him. Ian gave a small squeak and Torch sighed in relief. Watt got to Ian first and got out a Sitrus Berry and threw it in the air, crushing it into juice and it went inside Ian's mouth, healing him and gaining conscious again and sat up, "Ian!" Torch yelled and hugged him. Ian smiled and pet him, while Watt smiled then looked back at Joe and Champ.

"You know that Ian would have won right." Joe said to Champ, who just simply grinned and reverted back to normal and ate a Sitrus Berry. Champ got back up and walked over to Spark of Life and smiled.

"Ian, you got potential to become stronger, but maybe in a few months, you will be able to defeat me, even with my Power Burst." Champ said and looked over to Joe, "Looks like I need to get stronger coach." he said and Joe laughed, and nodded.

"Don't worry pal, I'll make you stronger than Ian and you won't have to use **Dynamic Fury** against him." Joe said. Everybody laughed at the comment and faded.

* * *

"Ouch! Geez Champ. you sure knows how to punch." Ian said, trying to walk towards the exit.

"My specialty." Champ said, while Watt and Torch helped Ian walk towards the Battle Tent's exit.

"Your leaving?" Joe said and Ian nodded along with Watt and Torch.

"I have to regain my strength, so I might as well leave now." Ian said with a smile. Joe smiled back and got out a device and handed to Watt.

"This will tell you the available tournament we are going to have in advance." Joe said, Watt smile and put it inside his bag and hold out his hand.

"Until we meet again Joe." Watt said. Joe nodded and shook his hand, then let go of his hand and waved good bye as Ian, Watt and Torch went back to their ship and were about to blast off.

"Make sure you get strong Ian!" Champ yelled and Ian grinned and waved good bye. The ship blasted off and left Battle Tent for now.

* * *

"Well Ian, you almost defeated a Hero Rank." Watt said, pushing buttons and checking the map.

"Yea, but that last move really left a marrrrKKKKK!" Ian screamed, while Torch was treating him.

"Don't move, I'm trying to heal you." Torch said, with Oran Berry lotion on his hand.

"Yeah, its not like it's not gonna burn me a bit." Ian stated, getting a pout from Torch.

"Come on guys not right now, beside, I got our next destination." Watt said, gaining both Torch and Ian attention and walked over there, "It's called... Jungle Country?" Watt question, but shrugged it off and set warp ready. "Get ready guys, cause it's time to go to another world." he said, holding our his hand as both Ian and Torch joined in and yelled out hooray, warping to the next world.

* * *

 _ **There is the fight I promised you pal.**_

 _ **(Hooray!)**_

 _ **Now go back to being negative.**_

 _ **(Shut up Loser!)**_

 _ **And there it is.**_

 _ **(Time to write the next chapter I guess.)**_

 _ **Yep... guess in the comments on who do you believe is next XD**_

 _ **(They know.)**_

 _ **I know. ;-;**_


	12. Mysterious Horn

_**(Okay, so where are we?)**_

 _ **You already know, why should I tell you.**_

 _ **(For the fans.)**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **(Fine!)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Mysterious Horn._**

"So Watt, when are we getting there?" Ian asked, putting Oran Berries in his bag.

"In about 10 minutes." Watt said, pushing buttons while watching the monitor.

"I wonder where we're going." Torch said, while eating a bag of gummi worms. Watt gets off his chair and walks towards Torch with his eyes closed. Torch looked up and smiled at Watt, always happy to see his big brother. However, the smile disappeared because his bag gummi worms stolen. "My gummi worms!" Torch cried, getting up and tried grabbing it, but Watt kept it away from him while looking irritated.

"Torch, I'm gonna tell you now that you're eating way too many of these gummi stuff. It's time to put them up!" Watt yelled, putting the bag of gummi worms inside a chest with a lock on it. Torch ran to open chest but failed in his attempts. Torch sniffled and tears prickled in his eyes. Watt just shook his head until he heard the alarm going off from the system.

"Watt! What's going on!?" Ian asked. Watt ran towards the main system and started to push as many buttons as possible.

"I don't know, but something is coming towards us." He said, while Torch was running back and forth, panicking on what to do and grabbing as many essentials as possible. Ian was about to help Watt with the problem, but heard something that sounded like a horn.

"Hey Watt, do you hear that?" Ian asked, but Watt stayed near the computer, trying to figure out the problem. Ian thought it was his imagination and decided to ignore it for now. He went to help Watt with the problem, but it started to feel cold all of a sudden.

"Watt, I'm cold, turn off the A/C." Torch said, shivering and using Ember around himself.

"It is off, Torch. But, why is it getting cold in here?" Watt asked, setting the heater to max but nothing changed, "We won't be able to move if this keeps up. The ship will freeze!" Watt yelled. When he heard Ian gasped, he jumped and looked towards Ian.

Ian was watching the monitor. The monitor showed something white coming towards them."Watt, I think we're in trouble." Ian said, watching the white shape get closer to their location.

Watt joined Ian, and watched the image clear up to reveal a dragon.

"A dragon, and it's made out of ice!" Watt yelled, as the creature got closer, Watt ran towards Torch and held him tightly, "Brace yourself Ian!" Ian hugged the floor as the Dragon collided with the ship. Fortunately, they were flying towards the nearest world. The Star Fox was losing altitude. The ship initiated emergency protocol 11, where it teleported Ian, Watt, and Torch somewhere.

* * *

Ian woke up under some snow. He looked around and only saw a frozen jungle. "Where am I?" Ian asked, but felt something was missing. He checked for his bag, his Keyblade, and items; everything was there. However, it felt like something was missing. He soon remembered and mentally slapped himself, "How could I forget about them." Ian said searching for Watt and Torch, but there was no sign of them. "Where are they?" Ian asked himself.

Suddenly, he heard something moving behind a bush. A horde of Penguins popped out, wearing viking helmets and a necklace with a snowflake emblem on it, carrying multiple fish skeletons inside a bag behind their backs and a bow in their hand. Ian just looked at them and stayed like that for at least a minute, then his eyes widen when they pulled out one skeleton fish each and set them on their bows. Ian started back up then ran away just when they started shooting at him. Ian was panicking as fish skeletons went by him. He sped up and yelled out for Watt and Torch. The bushes in front of him started to move, making him skid to a halt, thinking that there were more of the viking penguin. Out of the bushes, four creatures jumped out, making Ian squeak in fear and duck. They jump over him and went towards the penguins. Ian looked up and saw them attack the penguins. One used a cane;one used its long hair, one used a peanut gun and a rocket booster; and the last one was throwing and punching them. Some of the penguins ran off, while others fainted from the strange group's attacks. Ian sighed with relief since the penguins were gone. However, he flinched when the creatures turned around and started to walk towards him. Ian closed his eyes and put his paw in front of him, expecting something to hit him. When nothing happened, he opened them to find the creatures with confused expressions. Ian realized that these creatures are two Gorillas and two Monkeys. One Gorilla wore a simple red tie that had DK on the bottom, while the other had a very long white beard, wore a white tank top and glasses and was holding a cane. One of the monkeys wore a hat that read 'Nintendo' on it and had 2 stars on its shirt, and it had a backpack on his back. The other wore a pink shirt and hat, having very long yellow hair in a ponytail. Ian decided speak to them in a friendly manner, "Hello, I'm Ian." The red-tie Gorilla stepped up and shook Ian's paw, while the old gorilla stepped up as well, and cleared its throat.

"Sorry to have scared you," It spoke in a semi scratchy voice, "but we had to take care of those nasty penguins." it said, hitting the ground with his cane, signaling the Gorilla to let go of Ian. Ian was regaining balance and looked towards the old monkey, who was stroking his beard and smiling at him, "I'm Cranky Kong, but my family calls me Gramps." he introduce himself, then he started to point at the monkeys who started to walk up.

"I'm Diddy Kong." The red shirted monkey said happily.

"I'm Dixie Kong." The pink shirt monkey said while pulling back her hair.

"Donkey Kong." The large gorilla said. Ian smiled but quickly turned to a panic and started to look around.

"May I asked you something?" Cranky Kong spoke, catching Ian's attention, "What are you looking for?" he asked. Ian thought for a while and sighed.

"I'm looking for my friends, one is a Otter with a shell on his stomach, while the other is a Chick with a witch hat on." Ian said. The apes started to look at each other with great determination then nodded.

"Follow us for now. We know a place to discuss this." Cranky Kong said. Ian nodded and started to follow the Kong family, but his ears shot up fast when he heard a noise from the distance.

"Wait... do you guys hear that?" Ian asked, the Kong family then put the hand in their ears and tried to listen what he was listening to. All of a sudden, a bunch of Shadows came out from the floor and everyone jumped. 'They're here too?' Ian thought.

"Hmm, these guys again." Cranky Kong said, looking annoyed while holding his cane tightly.

"You met these guys before?" Ian asked him. He nodded and looked at the Shadows.

"They started to appear after we arrive to the island. We're thinking that they are working with the animal who blew us away from here, but they don't have the snow emblem symbol." He swung his cane when the Shadows started to get close, "Stay behind us for now, we got this!" He said, grinning, and swung his cane at the Shadow, sending it flying to a tree. However, it got back up and went back to his position. Then, Donkey Kong pounded his chest fast, ran towards a shadow, and punched it up to the air.

"Gramps, it won't work! No matter how many times we hit them, they always get up. That's why we ran away from them last time!" Diddy Kong yelled out, shooting peanuts at the Shadows to keep them away.

"Diddy is right, Gramps. It even takes a while for Donkey Kong to defeat one of them." Dixie said, whipping her hair against a Shadow. Ian was a bit frightened. After all, he didn't have his team. He heard a voice, 'Don't be afraid, fight back,' it whispered to him, encouraging Ian breath in deep and take a quick glance at the Kong Family. Diddy was flying with his rocket booster and shooting at them with his peanuts. Cranky was swinging his cane at them, hitting them with a powerful swing to knock them back. Dixie used her hair as a whip, causing damage and keeping them away from her. Lastly, Donkey used his powerful hand to crush them and deliver a powerful blow. Ian couldn't just sit there anymore and let the Kongs do all the work for him. He bravely stood up and ran towards a Shadow. Cranky notice and gasped, catching the others attention to look at Ian.

"Ian! No, come back!" Diddy yelled, but an approaching Shadow prevented him from catching up to Ian, distracting him. Ian didn't listen and wielded his Keyblade. He swung it against the Shadow, making it vanish after a powerful blow with his Keyblade. Continuing his attacks, Ian slid towards another shadow and pushed it back with his Keyblade first, then used a 3-hit combo to defeat it. The Kongs were impressed. Then, they continued to attack the Shadows, showing true strength by defeating them one by one. Soon, the Shadows were gone, and Ian looked around for a while with his ear up high, trying to listen for those heartless. It was over. Everyone turned to each other and smiled. The Kongs told Ian to follow them and he nodded, putting his Keyblade away.

"So, where are we going?!" Ian asked, running in all four after them.

"We're going back to our hut to discuss a plan on how to defeat these invaders." Diddy said, using his rocket booster to fly above them and keep a constant speed. Cranky rode on Donkey Kong's back, whom was running fairly fast in front of Ian. Dixie ran beside Donkey Kong. While Ian was glad to find friendly companions, he had something to worry about and looked up.

'Hope you are alright, Watt and Torch.' He thought, but continue to run with the Kongs with a determined look on his face.

* * *

 _ **A Jungle appeared with a tree and bushes. Then, a blue crystal dragon passed by and started to fly around the island, creating a small tornado around the jungle and stopped to revealed the Dragon above a couple of frozen tree and leafless bushes, revealing the world's name, "Frozen Country."**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the island.

Watt woke up and stood up, having a major headache, "What happen?" he asked, rubbing his head. Quickly, he remembered that the ship teleported them to safety.. Without delay, his thoughts turned to Torch and immediately searched for him. Watt found him underneath snow and grabbed him. "Torch. Torch, wake up." Watt said, shaking him back and forth. Torch open his eyes slowly and saw Watt in front of him. He looked around and realized that Ian wasn't with them.

"Watt, where's Ian?" Torch asked, Watt looked around and realized that Torch was right: Ian wasn't anywhere near them. Watt remembered that they were seperated when teleporting, so this means that Ian was somewhere else.

"Ian is inside the world, but he isn't with us." Watt answered, Torch sighed and got up. Then the bushes moved, Watt got in front of Torch and put his hand on his scalchop. A penguin came out, and it found the two.

"Who are you two?!" He asked, pointing a fish skeleton at them. Watt looked at the fish and back the the penguin.

"Really?" Watt asked, looking a bit disappointed at the weapon of choice. The penguin panicked and ran away. Watt just stood there and sighed. He started to walk while Torch followed behind him.

"Is this the world we were suppose to be in?" Torch questioned, looking at the frozen trees and bushes. Watt took out a device and started to type in it.

"Yeah, we're in the right world, but I didn't think that it would a frozen forest." Watt said, but started to hear a horn being blown. "A horn?" he inquired, remembering that Ian heard something while on the ship. He looked behind him and saw a Ice Dragon heading towards them. "Get behind me!" Watt yelled, grabbing his scalchop and activating Shield Form. He blocked the Ice Dragon but as a consequence, it froze his shield. "What the, my shield!" Watt yelled, and heard the horn again as multiple Ice Dragons started to head his way, "Dang it, Barrier!." Watt slammed his frozen shield and created a frozen green barrier, blocking each Ice Dragon when they collided against it, but it was started to break. After a while, the attacks stopped, and Watt saw this as a chance. He grabbed Torch and retreated, hearing the horn again and heard his barrier shattering to pieces. He stopped and looked around while occasionally looking behind him make sure that there wasn't anything, like a giant Ice Dragon, behind him. Torch found a house that had 'KONG' on top of it and poked Watt while pointing at it. "That's perfect, Torch." He stated and entered the house. Watt closed the door behind him, hearing giant footsteps behind the door. Couple of minutes passed with Watt and Torch tensed up, worrying that they might be found. Then, they heard the footsteps again, which started to faded as it gained distance from them. It was completely quiet. Watt and Torch sighed together with relief. Their moments of peace were short lived because they heard more footsteps heading their way. The door opened, making Watt and Torch close their eyes and scream very loudly.

"Watt! Torch!" A voice yelled. They opened their eyes and found Ian in front of them. They got up and hugged Ian.

"These are your friends?" Cranky Kong asked Ian, who nodded at the question and continued to hug them. After a minute passed, they separated and heard Donkey Kong request them to sit around the table.

"So, what happen to you guys?" Ian asked. Watt told them about hearing a horn and how Ice Dragons attacked him and Torch. While Watt talked, Torch looked around the hut and saw balloons hanging and presents to the side.

"Why are there presents and balloons here?" Torched asked.

"It was my birthday." Donkey Kong said, with a angry tone, making Torch jump a bit and looked outside at the snow.

"What happened here, Donkey Kong?" Watt asked this time. Donkey Kong looked at him and nodded.

"We were celebrating my birthday, and we were having a lot of fun. But, we didn't notice those Snomads that came here. Their leader used a horn." This caught Watt's attention.

'So that means their leader was after us,' Watt thought but put his attention back to Donkey Kong.

"The leader released a Ice Dragon from his horn. As it came towards our island, I was about to blow out my candle," he said, pointing at the frozen banana cake. "When the wind blew it off and a snowflake came in and landed on the candle, I quickly got mad and stared outside. I went out and saw the ship and dragon approaching the island. As the Ice Dragon came towards us, a strong wind started and blew us away from our hut." he finished., Diddy stepped up next.

"But it didn't end there." Diddy continued. "The ship flew up towards the top of the volcano and landed there, as the Ice Dragon flew around the island, warping it in a storm and turned our island into a frozen jungle." Diddy said, hitting the table with his hands out of frustration.

"Calm down, Diddy. At least, we have these guys to help us out now." Dixie added, putting her hand on Diddy to calm him down. Diddy just sighed but a cane appeared in front of them.

"We can't go out there now!" Cranky yelled, "Even if we have these guys to help us, that freezing overlord will just surround us with those penguins! So, calm down and let's come up with a plan." Cranky said. Watt nodded at his suggestion, but heard Ian speak up.

"Donkey Kong." Ian started, catching Donkey Kong's attention, "Do you know something about a Keyhole?" Ian asked, now catching both Watt and Torch's attention. Donkey Kong with his hand on his head then turned towards Cranky.

"Gramps, do you know anything about a Keyhole?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Yes, I do," Ian, Watt and Torch smiled but quickly faded at Cranky's next words, "But the problem is that the location of the thing you are looking for, Ian, is where the Snomad's base is." he said, lowering his head and shaking it. Ian looked out the window and saw the ship up on the volcano. Ian sighed and looked towards them.

"So, what's the plan guys?" Ian asked, while showing a small smile towards them. Diddy, Dixie and Watt had a huge grin on their faces and started to draw their own plans together.

"Alright, here's what we will do!" Dixie, Diddy, and Watt said in unity, grinning at Cranky, Donkey, Ian, and Torch.

* * *

 _ **(Why would you leave me in a cliff hanger!)**_

 _ **Because it's leaves suspense on what they are going to plan.**_

 _ **(I hate you you know.)**_

 _ **I love you too but for now, we plan their plans!**_

 _ **(HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE!)**_

 _ **It isn't suppose to make sense, genius.**_

 _ **(THAT'S IT, AHHHHH!)**_

 _ **WHAT NO STOP AGH!**_

 _ **(Until the next chapter.)**_

 _ **HELP ME!**_


	13. Raid Plan

_**All right! It's time for a action pack plan.**_

 _ **(Alright! :D)**_

 _ **You don't know what the plan is don't you?**_

 _ **(No :()**_

 _ **I see... well, we're gonna see them in action!**_

 _ **(Alright!)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Raid Plan.**_

It was nighttime and the torches were burning bright. The Snomads were relaxing with the Penguins, chatting with each other. Some were scouting the area to ensure that there weren't any enemies around the base. A group of seven Penguins were walking together, holding their weapons close and ready to defend themselves. The group came to a stop when one of the Penguins that was wearing a golden snow emblem raised his wing.

"Alright, men. Let's take five," he said. The Penguins sat down and chatted with each other while eating fish. "All we need to do now is scout this area. Then, we will finish for tonight, men," the leader said. The Penguins cheered and started walked again. The leader was chatting with another Penguin in his group when one of his men touched his shoulder, "What's wrong?" He asked. The Penguin looked nervous, and he was shaking, worrying the leader, "Let me ask again, what's wrong?" He inquired again. The Penguin gulped and looked at the five Penguins around him. He opened his beak and spoke up.

"We're missing one of our men," the small penguin answered. The leader squinted his eyes, and then counted the group.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six..." He counted, pointing at himself when he counted six. He searched for the seventh Penguin, but he wasn't here, "... We're one man short," he confirmed. The Penguins were visibly nervous and held their weapons tight. A Penguin, who was deeply afraid, backed away from the group, "We should report back to- MMMM!" The penguin attempted to yell, but he was pulled inside a bush. The leader turned around to spy leaves falling to the ground. He started to panic a bit and looked at his remaining comrades, each shaking with fear. He faced away and bit his wing.

'Only five of us left, and who knows what's out there,' he thought. He heard more muffled voices and turned around. All of the Penguins were gone, and only leaves were scattered. "What the... Where are you guys!" The leader yelled in concern, but there was no response. The leader stayed silent while holding his weapon in front of him. He was shaking with fear and kept looking around him. "Show yourselves!" the leader yelled. Suddenly, a giant hand grabbed him and slammed him behind the bush. The leader lost conscious and fell to a deep slumber.

* * *

"I think we're good now," Watt said, looking at a pile of penguins in front of him.

"I feel sorry for them," Torch said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, but this is the only way to sneak into the ship, Torch," Ian said, pulling the leader to the Penguin pile.

"Ian has a point, young Torch," Cranky said, looking up at the mountain. "If they knew that we're close to their base, they will sent more guards down here."

"And we don't want that at all," Donkey Kong said, looking at the Penguins. "If anything, these things are more annoying than threatening." Everybody nodded at the comment and continued on. They jumped from tree to tree, keeping an eye out for more Penguins scouting the area. Diddy was using binoculars to spot the main posts. When Diddy spied another pair of Penguins, he almost signaled to the others to attack. However, Diddy noticed something weird about this group.

"Guys, stop," Diddy ordered. Everybody stopped and looked at Diddy, who still had his eyes on the binocular. "There are two Penguins up ahead, but they are different from the rest," he said.

"How are they different?" Dixie asked.

"Well, for starters, they are red skinned instead of their usual blue color. Also, their wings look like blades, and each has a foreign symbol on the stomach," Diddy responded, catching Watt's attention.

"What's does the symbol look like Diddy?" he asked.

Diddy Kong looked back at the symbol and described it, "Well, it's a black heart with a red cross on it." Watt looked towards Ian, who shook his head with sweat on his forehead.

"They're heartless, Ian," Watt whispered, making sure the others don't hear. Ian just sighed and nodded. They both knew what needed to be done as both of them dropped from the tree and ran towards the Penguins.

"What are they doing?" Cranky yelled quietly. Torch hopped on his back and took out his wand, taking aim at the red Penguins.

"Listen, guys. Those things aren't a part of the Snomads, I think. They are heartless that took the shape of the Penguins that we are defeating," Torch informed them. "Ian and Watt are going to get rid of them as quietly as possible," Torch finished, looking at his friends running towards the red skinned Penguins and getting out their weapons.

"Joltick, what enemy is in front of us?" Ian asked, as the small, yellow spider jumped on Ian's head and analyzed the enemies.

"They are Painguins. They use their sharp razor flippers like swords, slicing their enemy." Joltick answered, reading a book about the Heartless.

"Did you write that?" Watt asked. The Joltick nodded, closed his tiny book, and retreated back into Ian's fur to rest. (If you're wondering where the little tick went, he lives within Ian's fur.) "Ian, get ready," Watt commanded him. Ian looked irritated at the fact that Joltick lives in his fur, but he nodded and started to charge his Keyblade with electricity, while Watt transformed his shell to Blade Form. The two Painguins were idly looking around, but when they heard a noise in the distance, they turned to see Ian and Watt running towards them. Without hesitation, the Painguins lunged forward to strike them with their sharp flippers, but Ian and Watt brought their weapons in front of them to block their attacks. Ian was able to paralyze one of them with his electric Keyblade and pushed it to the ground. Watt pushed his enemy back with his Blade to stagger it. Then, he struck it to the ground like Ian. Both Painguins fell down and tried to get up. Ready to end this battle, Ian and Watt stabbed each Heartless in the center of the stomach. Both fell back to the ground and stayed motionless. Soon, each disappeared, and a heart was released from their body, floating into the air. Ian watch the hearts and just awed. After a while, those hearts disappeared without a trace.

"Hey, Watt," Ian spoke, getting Watt's attention, and questioned, "Where did the hearts go?" Watt just rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. Ian ears drooped, but, remembering his mission, he looked up to the ominous mountain. The ship was closer in sight now, and they needed to climb up the mountain to reach the enemies' base.

"Guys," A loud whisper was heard, and Ian and Watt turned around. On the tree branches, Torch was waving beside the Kong Family.

"You ready to climb?" Donkey Kong asked. Watt nodded immediately, while Ian just nodded slowly, looking a bit scared. Noticing his friend's discomfort, Watt was preparing a pep talk for Ian, but Donkey Kong placed his hand in front of Watt. DK went towards Ian, grabbing his shoulder and giving him a confident smile. "It will be alright, Ian. You have the DK Family behind you, and we will help you every step of the way, like you're helping us by getting rid of the Snomads," DK stated. Ian smiled and nodded at Donkey Kong. Then, he looked ahead, staring at the mountain.

"Let's go," Cranky ordered. All of them ran towards the mountain and began their long ascent. Ian and Watt hopped over from rock to rock, while the DK family used their hands and lifted themselves over the rocks. Torch latched on Donkey Kong's back to ensure that he doesn't fall while climbing. After minutes of jumping from rock to rock, Ian checked their progress and noticed that they were getting close to the summit.

"Just a little further, guys!" Ian yelled, but felt the floor tremor below him. He looked down and saw cracks forming. Before Ian could react, it shattered, and Ian fell.

"Ian!" Both Watt and Torch yelled out. Diddy nodded towards Donkey Kong and jumped after their falling friend. Donkey Kong continued his climbing. Torch had beads of tears, and almost bawled until he heard DK, "Your friend will be okay." Torch clinged to DK's back and silenced his sobs, trusting his new friends. Watt remained still, feeling helpless. "He'll be alright," Cranky Kong assured Watt. "Diddy will catch him. He'll meet us at the summit. Trust him." Watt could only nod as he join the others in their ascent. (I added this part.)

Ian was having a rush of memories hit his mind, but soon, he felt someone grab him. Ian thanked the mountain for being so tall. He looked to his side and saw Diddy smiling at him. Diddy pumped his fist in the air, activating his Rocket Booster to fly back up and reaching the top of the summit in seconds. The others were waiting behind a rock, hiding from the Snomads for now. Watt and Torch turned and found Ian okay. They sighed in relief and signaled their companions to come behind the rock. Ian and Diddy ran towards the rock and hid behind it.

"Thanks Diddy for saving Ian." Torch said, running towards Ian and hugged him.

"Yea. Thanks you Diddy." Watt sincerely said. Diddy just smiled from being thank but the group then heard a deep voice. Both looked over the rock and saw two big Walruses wearing a viking helmet. Each had a bag of fish on their backs, and they stood in front of a giant iron door with a giant lock that leads to the inside of the mountain.

"Are they guarding that door?" Ian asked. Everybody nodded except Diddy.

"It appears that their boss is behind that door," whispered Donkey Kong, looking at the Walruses eating another fish.

"..." Watt stayed silent, looking at the Walruses. Without warning, he jumped on top of the rock and walked towards the two.

"Watt," Torch whispered loudly, but the Walruses already spotted Watt. Both grabbed a fish and glared at him. Watt just ignored them. He grabbed his scalchop and transformed it to Blade Form. One of the Walruses threw a fish at Watt, whom cut it in half with his blade sword. The Walrus flinched, but it relentlessly threw fish at Watt, whom kept slicing through them with an annoyed look. With each cut, Watt took a step forward to the two Walruses. Too soon, the walruses ran out of fish, and Watt smirked at them before striking them multiple times with his scalchop. The two fainted from the blows.

"Stupid Snomads," Watt commented, putting his scalchop back in his chest. Ian, Torch and the Kong Family went towards Watt and just nodded at the comment. The group moved the Walruses to the rock. After that, Donkey Kong stepped up to the door and grinned as he started to spin his arm fast.

"I got this!" he declared. When he gathered enough momentum, he punched the door, leaving a huge dent on the door. "Ooowwww!" he cried, holding his hand in pain, while Diddy, Dixie and Cranky went to aid him. Watt just shook his head, while Torch winced. Ian was confused. He thought that Donkey Kong would be able to break down the door, but he just left a dent. Ian just looked at the door. Then, his eyes locked on the lock, and unconsciously, he took his Keyblade out. Everybody was confused because they didn't understand why Ian would take out his weapon. Even Watt was confused about Ian's actions. Ian pointed his Keyblade at the door lock and a bright light shot from the Keyblade to the lock, causing an unlocking noise to echo throughout the area. The door opened, while the lock disappear. Ian stepped inside the base, while the others gaped at what just happened. They glanced at each other, but they shrugged and followed Ian inside.

"Hey guys, I found so many treasure chests in here!" Ian happily announced. The group found Ian in a room filled with locked chests. Almost half were already open, while Ian carried lots of the treasure, continuing using his Keyblade to open the others.

"Ian, calm down!" Watt lightly scolded, grabbing half of the stuff and putting them inside his bag. Torch laughed as he joined them. The Kong Family just grinned at their behavior. Tearing their eyes from the scene, they looked ahead and found an open gate, leading to the main room.

"Guys, get ready to battle," Donkey Kong proclaimed, walking towards the passageway with the other Kongs following him. Ian, Watt and Torch followed behind and stopped when they saw the Kong family standing still, glaring at something. Ian followed the gaze and found a giant fat Walrus. It was wearing a sharp viking helmet with a diamond at the center, a fur coat, fur kilt with the snow emblem, and two bracelets on each hand covered with diamonds. However, the most eye-catching thing was the horn around his neck. Penguins played horns, while other Walruses were hitting drums as multiple minions clapped for their leader.

"Lord Fredrik," Donkey Kong growled. The Kong Family glanced at each other and nodded. Then, they turned to Ian, Watt, and Torch, signaling them to join them in this battle. All of them jumped down and slammed the ground really hard, causing a huge fissure to travel towards Lord Fredrik, whom laughed at the act and jumped on the other side. When his jump created a new crack, the floor started to shake. Everyone was confused at first until the floor broke and lead them deeper into the mountain, a volcanic area. Everybody landed on their feet and started to look around. They were in a circle arena, but there was no Lord Fredrik present.

"Welcome."

They heard a deep voice and turned their heads to spot the throne where Lord Fredrik sat, giving them a nasty grin, "To the Volcano Dome."

* * *

 _ **(Hey! Why did you stop there, things were getting good!)**_

 _ **Leaving suspense pal.**_

 _ **(Nooooooooo, keep going ;-;)**_

 _ **No, suspense is good, plus it's a good cliff hanger.**_

 _ **(Guess so.)**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	14. Volcano Dome

_**AGH I HATE TESTING!**_

 _ **(Your back. :D)**_

 _ **Yeah, and ready to post a new chapter for this story. :/**_

 _ **(Let's do it then.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Volcano Dome.**_

"Welcome to the Volcano Dome," announced Lord Fredrik. Donkey Kong was impatient and immediately charged towards him. He spun his arm really fast while keeping a tight fist. Lord Fredrik just laughed at his act and grabbed the horn from his neck. It grew in size, and right before Donkey Kong could connect his punch, he blew on it, releasing black essence onto Donkey Kong and blowing him back to the arena. He landed back first and wouldn't move at all.

"Donkey Kong!" yelled Ian, Watt, Torch and the Kongs, while the Penguins and Walruses cheered for their leader's action. Watt was the first to reach Donkey Kong and touched him. He quickly removed his hand and shook it.

"He's frozen," he stated. The Kongs gasped; one of their own was frozen in black ice. Their sad eyes transformed to a glare of determination. They screamed and charged towards Lord Fredrik. Diddy took out his Peanut Gun and aimed it at him; Dixie was spinning horizontally to make her hair into a whip; and Cranky spinning his cane rapidly.

"No!" Ian, Watt, and Torch yelled in unity. Lord Fredrik simply laughed again and blew his horn again, releasing the black essence on the rest of the Kongs and blew them back to the arena. The Penguins just laughed and clapped, while Ian, Watt and Torch ran towards the Kongs, encased in the same black ice as Donkey Kong. Lord Fredrik laughed and signaled his minions to retrieve his new trophies: the Kong family. Wanting to protect his friends, Ian stood in front of the Kongs along with Torch and Watt.

"Oh no, you three aren't going to get in my way," warned Lord Fredrik. He blew his horn and it started to form a giant sphere, blowing them away from the Kongs. The three heroes slid off the stage. Ian and Watt grasped the edge, and Torch clung to Watt. Meanwhile, the Walruses picked up the Kongs and brought them to Lord Fredrik. Ian, Watt, and Torch got back on stage and faced Lord Fredrik's dark essence sphere. It took the shape of a salamander with a set of scales and two wings on its back, and four sharp claws on each foot. When it completed its form, it roared at the group. "Meet my newest creation. Dark Frost!" Lord Fredrik yelled.

"A Heartless?!" Watt screamed out.

"But why? Nobody should be able to control Heartless," Torch said. Ian's eyes wandered back towards Lord Fredrik's horn. On the horn's side, there was a dark shape heart with a red cross symbol on it.

"The horn is the Heartless, so it can create heartless. That means that we won't be able to stop Fredrik from creating a new one," concluded Ian. Both Watt and Torch looked from Ian to the horn.

"You're right. So, if we want to defeat this dragon now, we will need to find an opening to purify that horn," Watt said while grabbing his scalchop. Ian and Torch nodded and got out their Keyblade and Wand.

"Dark Frost, freeze these punks with your dark icy breath!" commanded Lord Fredrik. Dark Frost lifted his head and started to inhale air.

 **"Shield Form!"** Watt yelled, creating his scalchop into a shield.

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! BOSS BATTLE AHEAD! BOSS: DARK FROST, THE SHADOW ICE DRAGON! SONG: VS. KINGDOM HEARTS 3D DREAM DROP DISTANCE - MAJESTIC WINGS!**_

 _ **Event: Defeat the Giant Heartless and purify Fredrik's Horn.**_

 **"Barrier!"** Watt yelled out, smashing his shield onto the ground to block the Dark Ice Breath attack, freezing the barrier dark black. Watt smirked and ran towards his frozen barrier. **"Shell Smash!"** Watt shouted, smashing his frozen shield and gathering the shards into his scalchop. The gathered pieces transformed into Blade Form automatically. However, unlike before, the scalchop was crimson red and had bits of fire falling off of it.

"Watt, what did you just do?" Ian asked.

"Just wait and see," Watt answered. Ian nodded and faced the enemy. Watt started to charge towards the enemy and used his Enchanted Blade Form and enhanced it more.

 **"Blaze Shell!"** He yelled. His scalchop began to engulf itself with fire and Watt ran up to Dark Frost to slice it three times to deal major damage to it. Dark Frost yelled in pain and jumped while spinning around to attack all three of them with it's tail and pushed them to the edge of the arena. Ian and Torch got up quickly while Watt was struggling to get up and fell back. Ian saw this and ran up to him.

"What's wrong with Watt, Torch?" Ian asked. Torch turned around and saw Watt's condition and ran up to him. He summoned his book and started to flip through pages as fast as possible before reaching a cure spell section. He found what he was looking for and waved his wand around to surround themselves with a green aura.

 **"Serenity, Ease, Relax, CURA!"** Torch cast, making three green bells on top of them and releasing green diamonds on top of them. Watt got up very slowly but fell back because was still being healed. "Ian, using **Shell Smash** lowers your Defense and Sp. Def stats but sharply raising Attack, Sp. Atk, and Speed stats. So after Watt used it, he was taking a risk of fainting with one attack." Torch answered. Ian nodded and looked towards Dark Frost, who was still crying in pain.

"Torch, I'll distract Dark Frost while you heal Watt alright." Ian told Torch, who nodded and watched Ian run towards Dark Frost.

 **"Pain, Flaming, Burn, FIRE!"** Ian yelled out, making a fireball and slicing it with his Keyblade. **"Flame Charge!"** he shouted next. His Keyblade surrounded itself with fire while Ian got close and started to do his normal combo on Dark Frost. It shrieked in pain and fired out dark ice on Ian, who used his flaming Keyblade to block it and melt it easily. Torch watch Ian fight until heard Watt groan. He turned around and found him standing back up while holding his crimson scalchop still.

"Oh thank Arceus, you're still alive Watt." Torch said while hugging his 'brother.' Watt smiled and pet Torch and glared back towards Dark Frost, who was struggling against Ian.

"Torch, we have to help Ian." He said, but was stopped by him.

"Alright, but be careful Watt." Torch warned. Watt nodded and ran towards Dark Frost while Torch opened his book and flipped through pages again. He found a decent fire spell to use on Dark Frost and waved his wand in the air to create three auras above it. Ian pushed Dark Frost claws away from him with his Keyblade and used **Fire** on it. Ian continue to attack until he heard Watt yell. He turned and saw Watt running towards him with his crimson scalchop surrounding him with crimson energy.

 **"Aerial Ace!"** Watt yelled. Ian jumped to the side and saw Watt colliding against Dark Frost and pushed him really far from him. Ian nodded towards Watt and ran again towards Dark Frost and did anther combo on him.

 **"Scorching, Flare, Blaze, FIRA!"** Torch conjured, making three medium-sized fireballs and sending them towards Dark Frost. Ian turned around and saw the fireballs coming and struck the dragon one last time before he quickly moved out of the way and let the fireballs collide against Dark Frost and explode on the Heartless. The Dark Frost roared in pain again and became enraged by their constant attacks, and sprouted his wings and started to fly above them. He roared again and started to inhale the volcanic air inside of him. Watt's eyes widen and knew he had to quickly think of a plan.

"Ian, get over here!" Watt ordered. Ian nodded and ran towards Watt and Torch and in the middle. "Best defense is a good offense, so let's use **Fire Raid Ace!** " Watt suggested. Ian looked at the dragon for a while, but he shook his head.

"No," said Ian. Watt stared at Ian, wondering why he would refuse. "We have to weaken him first, then we should be able to defeat him! For now, we have to protect ourselves from freezing," he explained. Watt thought about it and nodded.

"Then, what do we do? He's gonna freeze the whole platform if we don't act now!" Watt stated. The group looked up and watched as the Dragon closed its mouth and prepared down to attack.

"Torch, use Aero magic to surround us. Watt, you use **Scald**!" Ian instructed. Without complaining, Torch once again flipped through the pages and waved his wand.

 **"Defense, Mirror, Safeguard, Aerora!"** Torch yelled out, creating a barrier of wind around the group.

 **"Scald!"** Watt yelled, spitting out a stream of water on the wind barrier to create a steam barrier. Dark Frost blew dark ice breath on them, but it melted as it met the steam barrier. The Dragon went back on the ground and raised one of his foot. Ian saw through the steam barrier and jumped up, letting his Keyblade glow bright white.

 **"Gust!"** he shouted, spinning his Keyblade really fast in the air to created a small tornado that collected the steam from the barrier and launched it towards Dark Frost. It melted a part of his body. "Now's our chance! We have to destroy him now." Ian declared. **"Aerial Ace!"** hr yelled, letting his Keyblade grow in length and threw it towardds Watt.

 **"Pain, Flaming, Burn, FIRE!"** Torch chanted, casting one fireball. The Keyblade absorbed the fireball as it flew by and was caught by Watt and spun it with his Enchanted Blade Form scalchop.

 **"Strike Raid!"** Watt yelled before tossing it towards Dark Frost.

 **"FIRE RAID ACE!"** They yelled together as it was cutting it in half. Dark Frost hollered in pain and tried to fire one last attack. However, the attack cut in half again when it returned, and the dark shadow yelled again before going back inside the horn to heal. Lord Fredrik couldn't believe what he saw and was enraged. He started to enhance his horn again and took a deep breath to blow Dark Frost again. Immediately, Ian reacted fast by catching his Keyblade and Watt's scalchop and threw the scalchop back towards Watt, who caught it, while pointing his Keyblade towards Lord Fredrik's horn and shoot a bright light towards it and pierced it. Lord Fredrik dropped the horn in surprise and a loud shriek was heard from the horn, releasing a big cloud of darkness and exploded once it was completely outside.

 _ **Event Complete. Rewards: Five Oran Berries.**_

"Yes!" Ian yelled, satisfied with purifying the horn and seeing Fredrik's furious face. Suddenly, Fredrik fell towards the group and landed on his back. Ian, Watt and Torch looked at the throne and saw the Kongs unfrozen. They jumped towards the arena and faced Fredrik again.

"Fredrik, we end this, now!" Donkey Kong called out. Lord Fredrik got up and looked at the Kongs, Ian, Watt and Torch. He searched around the room and found his minions running away from pure fear of them at their imminent defeat. He growled with disappointment. He stood up and chuckle, leading up to maniacal laughter. He glared towards Ian, and a dark aura surrounded him.

"You think you stop me? Well, guess what?! I'm not going down so easily!" he roared. He extended his arm out, and his horn came straight to him. Watt was confused on how it came to him and looked to where it was before. A group of ten Painguin were there and jumped inside the arena. Lord Fredrik grinned and addressed his minions as he pointed to Ian and his group, "Keep them busy, I'll handle these monkeys," he ordered, adjusting his hat and approached the Kongs.

 ** _WARNING! WARNING! BOSS BATTLE AHEAD! BOSS: LORD FREDRIK AND HEARTLESS MINIONS! SONG: Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Soundtrack - Volcano Dome (Lord Fredrik) [Final Boss]_**

 ** _Event: With the Help of The Kong Family, Defeat Lord Fredrik and Heartless._**

"Ian!" Watt yelled. Ian ran towards Watt, grabbed his hand, and spun around with him. Watt held out his Enchanted Blade Form, while Ian held out his Keyblade, creating a tiny tornado slash. They hit each Painguin three times and made them disappear. They let go of each other and observed the Kongs avoid Lord Fredrik's attacks by jumping. He laughed at the Kongs and jumped to his throne. Suddenly, he grew in size along with his horn. He took a deep breath, pointed his horn in the air, and blew it. It created six ice spheres and headed towards the group, shattering to reveal three more Painguins.

"How did he create more heartless? Ian purify the horn right?" Torch asked.

"Lord Fredrik is summoning them now, Torch. He's controlling them," Watt responded. He struck a Painguin back and Donkey Kong threw the same Painguin towards Fredrik. It successfully hit the target, and Lord Fredrik shrunk him back to normal. He got enraged and took a deep breath. Watt's eyes widen, and his Enchanted Blade Form turned back to normal. Watt thanked Arceus and looked towards Fredrik.

 **"Dragon Barrage!"** Lord Fredrik yelled out, blowing on his horn and releasing multiple Ice Dragons.

 **"Shield Form!"** Watt countered, transforming his scalchop into a shield. **"Light Screen!"** he yelled next, slamming his shield on the ground and creating a bright yellow barrier around the Kong family and his group. Then, each ice dragons hit the barrier, freezing the barrier with each hit . The attack stopped, and Watt dropped the barrier and staggered back.

"Watt!" both Ian and Torch yelled and ran to him. He had yellow sparks coming off of him and his shield. He was breathing heavily and had his eyes closed very tightly. Torch waved his wand in the air and started to surround Watt with a green aura.

 **"Serenity, Ease, Relax, CURA!"** Torch yelled out, casting green bells above Watt and surrounding him in a green aura. Watt looked up at Torch and smiled.

"Thanks Torch," he said. Torch sighed and hugged his brother, while Ian looked at the spectacle. The Kong family were punching him everywhere and giving him no time to recover. Ian ran over to Lord Fredrik. Ian started to slow down all of a sudden and felt his head spin again.

'No, not right now,' he thought. Then, he imagined himself going against Lord Fredrik, circling him, and striking him with a grass green blade. _'Leaf Blade,_ ' it said. Ian shook his head, and his Keyblade glowed a dim grass green. Lord Fredrik pushed all the Kongs back and saw Ian running towards him. He pulled his horn again and blew on it, creating another barrage of ice dragons towards Ian. His Keyblade was completely bright grass green and he started jumped over the barrage of dragons and ducked under them and sliced others in half and got close to Lord Fredrik, who was panicking.

 **"Painguins, come forth!** **"** He yelled but no Heartless came to assist him, instead, they started to disappear into thin air, leaving him alone. When Ian reached Lord Fredrik, he slid around him, dodging his a punch and a headbutt.

 **"Leaf Blade!"** Ian yelled and struck Fredrik's back. He yelled in pain and was pushed towards Donkey Kong, who hit his face multiple times in the air. Then, he finished Fredrik off with one last powerful punch, sending him flying through the mountain. The Kongs cheered, while the trio of light gaped at Donkey Kong's strength, watching Lord Fredrik break his own shipbase in half and continue flying. All the villain could do was yell Donkey Kong's name as he vanished.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **(Well that was short?)**_

 _ **It's Lord Fredrik. He's limited to summoning ice dragon, ice and simple tackles.**_

 _ **(That's stupid.)**_

* * *

 _ **Event Complete: Reward a Light Ball, Mystic Water, and Charcoal.**_

The snow clouds above the island left. Ian, Watt and Torch were picked up by Donkey Kong, and he ran outside with his family to a cliff. The family viewed ocean. Diddy Kong pointed towards the sky, and everybody followed his lead. They stares in awe when they found Fredrik falling towards one of the many sailing ships on the ocean. Fredrik screamed as he fell where a Penguin and two Walruses were resting. The Penguin panicked, and Fredrik collided with the ship, created a splash, and sent the rest of the ships flying. Ian, Watt, Torch, and The Kongs celebrated their victory. Donkey Kong looked up and saw something falling towards them. He put Ian, Watt, and Torch down and grabbed the object. It was Fredrik's Horn. Everybody saw Donkey Kong throw it in the air again and shrunk to his size. He pumped his fist in the air and took a deep breath. He blew into the horn, and a tone came out of it, releasing yellow flowers from it. Donkey Kong got on the yellow flowers and cheered triumphantly by pounding his chest with one hand and holding the horn with the other. Torch jumped happily on the flowers; Watt surfed on a different flower, throwing his scalchop in the air; Ian hop on another flower, spinning his Keyblade in his hand and threw it in the air to let it disappear. Dixie gathered a bunch of flowers and threw them in the air. Cranky rode the flower path like a slide, and lastly, Diddy rode a flower like a skateboard. Ian looked up at the mountain and saw the ice melting around the island. Then, the flowers led them back on the ground level. Donkey Kong landed first, followed by Torch, who landed on DK's back. Torch got off and stood in front of Donkey Kong, waiting for his friends and brother. Watt made it and nearly fell back, but Ian made it in time and lightly pushed him to gain balance again. They ran towards Torch. Dixie jumped to Donkey Kong's right side doing a front flip. Cranky landed on Donkey Kong's left side, and Diddy on his back. Donkey Kong grinned and gave a thumbs up to everybody before cheering again with a loud victory howl and his fist in the air.

* * *

Everybody went back towards the Kongs' hut, and a loud drum was heard in the background. Donkey Kong let out another triumph sound. Diddy Kong tapped bongos with a huge smile; Dixie strummed a banana shape guitar; Cranky played a palm tree guitar with a banana at the tip; and Donkey Kong blew the horn. They performed their main theme song, while Ian, Watt and Torch clapped at their performance. After they stopped playing and laughed, a bright light glowed inside of the horn. Everybody jumped when the light revealed a Keyhole inside the horn. Ian took out his Keyblade and shot a line of light inside it. A click resounded from it, and the keyhole disappeared along with the light. Ian nodded towards Watt and Torch, and he gave a weak smile towards The Kongs.

"We have to go," Ian bluntly said. The Kongs looked with sad eyes, yet each held a strong smile. Donkey put the horn to the side, went up to Ian, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens Ian, you will always be a member of the Kong Family," he claimed, handing him a red tie with the symbols "IK" on it. Diddy and Dixie did the same with Watt and Torch and gave them a red tie with "WK" and "TK" symbols, respectively. Ian, Watt, and Torch return their gratitude with a grin even if they were leaving.

Cranky cleared his throat and walk up to Ian. "This is from me. It may not be useful, but please take it and this as well," he stated, giving Ian a bright small light which transformed the Keyblade. It had the pattern of a barrel on a brown handle, a brown blade, and attached to the side of the blade, there was a tip shaped like a banana that was open on one side to make it look like a Key. Ian smiled at the "DK" chain it had attached to the key, and then looked at the other gift. It was a small part that look like it could replace a part in the Star Fox. He tilted his head in thought, but placed it inside his bag before facing Cranky.

"Thank you," he said before giving Cranky a hug, while Watt and Torch hugged Diddy and Dixie. Donkey Kong grabbed all of them and gave them a big family hug. He let them go and waved goodbye to them with the others. Ian, Watt, and Torch smiled and were teleported back inside the ship. Donkey Kong gave out his signature yell as the group left the world.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile somewhere Dark and Spooky again. (Really, that's how you are going to say it, AGAIN?) SHUT UP, I'M TRYING MY BEST OKAY, AND WHY ARE YOU BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL STILL? (I don't know, why are you breaking it too... again?) SHUT UP AND LET'S CONTINUE!_**

Five figures were standing around the table and watched Ian, Watt, and Torch operating in the Star Fox.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" the Large Turtle with Spikes asked with curiosity.

"Lord Fredrik lured them. It was his desire to control the island. His ambition for great power lured them as bait. But, it seems that the bait was too weak for the Heartless to feed on," answered the Ghost with her cane.

A Fat Blue Penguin laughed while eating an anime meat stick. "Looks like they abandon him! He was defeated so easily without the Heartless!" he chuckled, chomping on the meat and swallowed it.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance controlling the heartless. But, the Rat is still a problem. He found another Keyhole," warned the Turtle.

"Don't worry. It will take him a long time to find the others. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our plan," the main lady said.

"You're right. They only know about one princess missing, but it seems they forgot about it," the egg-shaped man reminded.

"Yes, they are falling into our hands, one by one," she said, looking to her left to reveal a bright yellow Yoshi. It was wearing a tiny yellow crown on her head, stumbling in the room with a frightened look in her eyes. "Speaking of which..." she started before it faded to black.

* * *

"So Watt, where are we heading next?" Ian asked. Watt shook his head and displayed the map.

"We don't have any more data on other worlds. I'm just hoping that we can get information in Emblem Castle," he informed, setting it to warp and started to travel back to the place they first met.

* * *

 _ **(FINALLY YOU POSTED.)**_

 _ **Sorry pal.**_

 _ **(Better be, let's plan the next chapter for now.)**_

 _ **Yea, it's gonna feature Ian being back in Emblem Castle and is going to get two surprises.**_

 _ **(Yeah! NOW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**_


	15. Mysterious Items

_**(What happen to you?)**_

 _ **Writers block in another story.**_

 _ **(Yikes.)**_

 _ **IT WAS TERRIBLE -**_

 ** _(At least it's over.)_**

 ** _Yea, sorry guys. -.-'_**

 ** _(Well, let's get this chapter started.)_**

 ** _Right._**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Mysterious Items.**

 **Warp Space.**

Ian was eating a apple while watching Watt and Torch playing Speed against each other.

"Speed." Watt said, putting his last card down with a smile on his face. Torch threw his last card with a pout on his face.

"No fair! This game is rigged!" he yelled, hanging his head in disappointment.

"Speed is never rigged Torch." Watt said, while laughing at Torch disappointed expression.

"Is too!" Torch yelled back. It started to turn into a small argument and Ian just shook his head.

 _'Wow, they argue like they are brothers.'_ Ian though. He laughed a little then grabbed their bag and went inside the storage room. He reached inside the bad and started to store multiple Items inside a chest. While doing that, he thought about Mack and Lily and how they would always argue about the smallest thing they would get in too and just laughed at the memory. A tear fell down to his cheek and he wiped it off with his paw.

 _'Good times.'_ he thought with a small smile on his face. He reached inside the bag again and touched something in a shape of a sphere and suddenly felt a yellow aura surrounding him. He quickly withdraw his paw away from the bag around and looked inside of saw three unusual items inside the bag. He pull out a small black log with bits of red inside of it. Ian touched the red part and felt his paw burning a bit and pulled it away. He blew on it and looked at the chunk of wood for a while before setting it down next to and picked up the next item. It was a necklace with a teardrop-shaped gem and half of the tear was filled with water. He was about touch the glass, but felt something almost freezing his paw when he almost touched it and withdrew his hand. He shook his head and placed the item next to the black log and reached in for the last item. When he touched it, he felt power going inside him fast that he let it go very fast and drop the bad. It fell out of the bag and rolled towards the other items and it came to a stop. Ian walked up to the item and saw that it was a small bright yellow orb that had a small aura inside of it that kept going around the a bright star. Ian stared for a while then walked decided out of the room and tell Watt and Torch about the items. He walked back inside the control room and saw that they finish argument and that Torch was jumping up and down with joy.

"I won. I won." Torch cheered. Watt was smiling while putting the cards away.

 _'They really do act like real siblings. They play with each other, laugh with each other, argue with each other, and Watt even let's Torch wins sometimes. That's just great.'_ He thought with a small smile and thought about the items again.

"Guys." Ian spoke up, getting stares from both of them.

"What is it Ian?" Torch asked with a smile.

"I found something something interesting." he said then walked back towards the Storage Room. Both Watt and Torch gave each other curious glances and followed him. Ian entered the room and stood next to the door while Watt and Torch walked in and saw the items.

"Are those the items you were talking about?" He asked. Ian nodded and Watt pick picked up the item and started to inspected it carefully. He put it back down and picked up the small black log.

"Hey Torch, do you have that book still?" Watt asked.

"Which one?" Torch asked, tilting his head while waving his wand in the air to create a white cloud and multiple book titles appeared.

"It's the one talking about Items we encounter." Watt said. Torch waved his wand again and one title was reveal called 'Poke-Items.'

"Is this it?" Torch asked, showing a book with a Pokeball in the middle of it's cover and the word 'ITEM' in the middle.

"Yes, please show it to me." he said putting the small black log down and grabbed the book from Torch and started to flip through pages then looked at the small log back and forth.

"Ah-Ha! Here it is!" He yelled.

"What is it Watt?" Ian asked, walking towards him and leaned close to see what he found.

"Apparently, this is Charcoal. A Pokemon Item that enhances the power of Fire Type Pokemon." Watt answered. Ian and Watt turned to face Torch. He had a face of curiosity and kept jumping back and forth while looking at it. "Want to hold it Torch?" Watt asked with a smile and Torch jump wildly with joy before grabbing the black log and surrounding himself in red aura and ran outside with it while laughing with joy.

"Oh no! TORCH COME BACK!" Ian yelled running after him while Watt hit his head and shook it for giving it to give without a warning.

"I need to pay more attention to my actions around Torch." He said and started to flip through pages while looking at the teardrop-shaped gem necklace and found the page containing the item's image.

 _'Mystic Water? A Pokemon Item that enhances the power of a Water type Pokemon?'_ He read. He looked at the item for a while then decided to pick it up. He suddenly felt blue aura surrounding him and he looked at it carefully. The blue aura faded and Watt put the necklace around his neck and heard something that sounded like Ian yelling in pain while Torch laughing. He sweat dropped when he saw Ian come back inside the room burned a bit and fainted while Torch jumped happily on him.

"You alright?" Watt asked him. Ian open his eyes and looked up at Watt.

"Yea, but I suggest that you take away that log from him." He responded. Watt looked over to Torch, who was jumping very fast with the log in his little feather hands. Watt walked up to Torch and grabbed the Charcoal away from him. Torch was surprised and just pouted before sitting down while watching Watt flip through the book again. He kept staring at the item before reaching a similar image of the item. Ian got recovered and got up, then he dust himself off and walked towards Watt.

"What is it Watt?" he asked. Watt looked at him then back at the book. He sighed then grabbed the item and hold it out for Ian to grab it. Ian tilted his head in confusion but grabbed it anyway, but felt the energy going inside him again and let it go again. Watt's caught it and looked at Ian with confusion now.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ian looked at the item then at Watt.

"I feel like a large amount of energy is entering me each time I touch that thing." He answered. Watt looked at the item first and then grabbed the book and showed it to Ian.

"What is it now Watt?" he asked and Watt pointed at a paragraph.

"Read this." He simply said. Ian grabbed the book and started to read the paragraph.

* * *

 _(The Light Ball.)_

 _(An Item to be held by a Pikachu. It's a puzzling orb that boosts its Attack and Sp. Attack stats for a Pikachu only.)_

* * *

"A Item that only raises a Pikachu stats?" Ian asked.

"Yea, and since your a Pikachu, that's why your getting such amazing powers." Watt answered.

"But the problem is that I don't think I can control that power." Ian said with disappointment. Watt thought for a while before getting a idea.

"Ian, can you give me your Keyblade for a while?" he asked. Ian nodded and summoned his Keyblade and gave it to Watt. He started to look around the Keyblade before finding a hole below the Blade and looked at the Light Ball then it inside the hole. All of a sudden, Ian's Keyblade started to surround itself with yellow aura before disappearing and re-appearing on Ian's paws and began to surround him in yellow aura too before Ian closed his eyes and let out a loud yell and swung his Keyblade around him, creating a blast around him and pushed both Watt and Torch back into a wall. Blue electricity was being release from his cheeks before it return back to normal electricity and stopped completely. Ian open his eyes and looked around the room. Little damage has been to it and Watt was rubbing his head while Torch had swirls in his eyes. Ian started to panic and disperse his Keyblade and grabbed a Revive and a Sitrus Berry and threw them in the air and it broke down. Watt absorb the Sitrus Berry while Torch absorb the Revive. Watt jumped up and looked around and sighed before facing Ian.

"Are you okay Ian?" He asked. He nodded and looked towards Torch. Watt gasped and ran towards him and kneeled.

"TORCH! TORCH! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yelled, shaking him. Torch eyes slowly opened and he gave a small smile to Watt.

"I'm fine Watt." He said before standing up. Watt sighed before glaring towards Ian, who flinch and took a step back.

"Um..." He was about to speak but Watt beat him with a sigh and a sorry look.

"Ian, I know it was a accident, and I know I was the one motivating you, but we should be more careful when Torch is around us." He said. Ian looked towards Torch, who had a small frown on his face. Ian nodded and bowed.

"I'm sorry. Watt. Torch." He said.

"Well-"

 **ALERT! ALERT! APPROACHING EMBLEM CASTLE!**

Ian, Watt and Torch looked at each other before they smiled.

"We can test our powers on later, but for now, lets visit Marth and the gang, but first, let's get Torch's Charcoal into a appropriate size for him to handle." Watt said. Both Ian and Torch nodded and Torch happily jumped out of the room with Ian behind him and Watt carrying the Charcoal to a different room.

* * *

 ** _Interesting._**

 ** _(A filler chapter?)_**

 ** _They found the item._**

 ** _(There gonna be another one like this isn't there.)_**

 ** _Yea._**

 ** _(Alright.)_**

 ** _Next Chapter. Fire Emblem character and a encounter._**


	16. Tiny Missions

_**Nice set up.**_

 _ **(Thanks, but I have to do it in every chapter now.)**_

 _ **We do it while we edit.**_

 _ **(Fine.)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: Tiny Missions_**

 **m  
V**

* * *

"Okay. I think I got this Charcoal your size Torch." Watt said. He gave him a small chunk of it in a form of a necklace. Torch puts the charcoal necklace on and started to jumped with joy. Ian smiled at Torch's happiness and chuckle, but it disappear when he summoned his Keyblade and looked at it surprised. The handle was completely blue and the blade was yellow. Ian then looked at the light ball and just question what it was gonna do to him.

"Ian?" Torch called him out. Ian looked at Torch and took a step back when he saw his eyes shining on him. "When did you get a new Keyblade?" he asked. Ian looked at his Keyblade and back to Torch. Watt was looking at the Keyblade then at the Light Ball attached to it. He clapped his hands together and had a smile.

"Torch, that isn't a new Keyblade, it's the evolve form of his Keyblade." Watt said. Ian and Torch tilted their heads and looked at the Keyblade. Watt walked up and pointed at the Light Ball. "The Light Ball was able to pass on its energy to Ian's Keyblade and enhanced it to a new form that will give more benefits to Ian himself.." Watt explained. Ian lifted the Keyblade and watched it discharge blue electricity. Watt lifted his Mystic Waters and looked at his scalchop. Torch summoned his Wand and grabbed his Charcoal and smiled.

"Watt, do you think our weapons will improve too?" Torch asked. Watt put his arm on his scalchop and gave a nod.

"If Ian's weapon improved, then ours can too." Watt said. Torch jumped with excitement and disperse his wand to thin air. Watt walked up to Torch and put his hand on his head to stop jumping.

"Alright, we're about to get off the ship Torch, so go get your hat." Watt warned. Torch nodded and ran to him control seat. He grabbed his witch hat and puts it on.

"Ready." He said. Ian and Watt nodded to each and went to the teleportation room. Each stood on each platform, and Ian and Torch nodded towards Watt, who nodded back.

"Teleport to **Emblem Castle**." Watt commanded. The ship started to surround them in blue light before teleporting them inside the world.

* * *

 ** _Emblem Castle._**

The three heroes were teleported inside a shop. Ian walked out with Torch by his side while Watt was buying supplies for the next world.

 **Inside the shop.**

"Alright sir, here is the items you requested. Six Oran Berries, six Pecha Berries, six Sitrus Berries, six Cheri Berries, six Chesto Berries, and three Full Restores." A man said behind the counter. giving him the berries and items to Watt. He grabbed and gave the man a smile.

"Thank you." He said, handing him 50 shiny orbs to the man.

"Thank you sir, and please come again." The man said, waving him good bye. Watt waved good bye back before leaving the store and checking the bag for the items he collected.

 _'We'll, if your a store that sells every kind of item in the world, then of course its gonna sell Poke-Fruit.'_ Watt thought. He looked up and saw the store name's being called _'Universe Store.'_ He looked straight and found Ian sharing a apple with Torch. He smiled at the act and walked up to them. Ian and Torch waved at him, and Watt waved back at them with a smile.

"Hey guys." He called out. Torch ran up to Watt with the apple in his wing and was jumping with joy.

"Watt! Watt! Ian shared his apple with me!" Torch cheered.

"That's great Torch." Watt said and petted him. He looked over to Ian, who was finishing his apple, and smiled. "Ian, time to go!" Watt yelled. Ian nodded and jumped off his chair and ran over to Watt but tripped on a rock and fell face flat on his face. Torch just laughed while Watt just sighed. Ian jumped up and dust himself off while telling himself to be more careful next time.

"You ready to go?" Watt asked. Ian nodded and started to walk around. "Remember, we are here to the Keyhole, so we should ask those guys for help." Watt said. Ian and Torch nodded and started to look around the area. Ian saw multiple shops and many people inside it, but they weren't the people they were looking for. He was about to give up until he saw Marth and Lucina walking to a Noodle stand and sitting in it. Ian whistle for Torch and Watt attention and pointed at the two heroes. Torch and Watt nodded and walked next to Ian and sat next to them.

"Hey Marth. Hey Lucina." Ian spoke. They both looked to there left and smiled.

"Ian!" both of them yelled before they pet him.

"How you been Ian?" Lucina asked, and saw the Otter and Chicken next to him. "And who are your new companions?" She asked. Marth looked at them and smiled.

"That Otter is Watt and the Chick is Torch Lucina." He answered. Both Pokemon smiled and waved at Marth.

"Hey Marth." They called out. The group saw Marth and Lucina get their noodles. They happily said thank you to the man before eating the noodles. Watt cleared his throat while looking at the man who was selling noodles and he nodded. The man nodded back before going back inside the shop and preparing another batch of noodles. Ian looked at Marth seriously before interrupting him.

"Marth, what do you know about Keyholes?" Ian asked. Marth stop eating noodles and put his chopsticks down. Lucina continue eating but was looking at Ian.

"Ian. I found more information about the Keyhole itself." He said. The group looked at each other with concern faces and looked back. "Each world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one lead to the heart of that world. We found out that. There must be one in this town as well." Marth explained. The noodle guy walked in and brought two small bowls and a kid size bowl to the group and they thank him by giving him munny. Marth nodded and the man left without a word.

"What do you mean there's one in this world?" Ian asked, picking up three chopsticks and passed it to Watt and Torch. Marth picked up his chopsticks and continue eating.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Marth answered. Ian and Watt started to eat their noodles and Torch just played a bit with his. Ian swallowed the noodles and looked at Marth.

"What happens to the world?" He asked. Lucina stopped eating and looked at them.

"In the end, it disappears." She said. Ian nearly dropped his chopsticks, Watt almost chokes on the noodles, and Torch just looks over with a noodle hanging off his beak.

"What!" They yelled. Marth just sighed and looked at Ian seriously.

"That's why your Key is so important." Marth said. He picked up his bowl and started to drink the rest of it.

"Do your best locking those Keyholes Ian!" Lucina said with a thumbs up. She then followed Marth example and drank the rest of her noodles too.

"I don't know?" Ian said. Marth put his plate down and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Seeing other world will probably serve you well." He said. Everybody heard Watt and Torch put their plate down and looked at Ian with determination.

"He's right Ian!" Torch yelled. Watt nodded while grabbing two napkins.

"After all, we gotta find your friends and the King." Watt said. He turned to Torch and started to wipe his around his beak with one of his napkins and did the same to himself.

"I guess your right." He said. He sighed before picking up his plate and finishing the rest of it. He grabbed a napkin himself and wiped his mouth before smiling. "Okay, I'll do it!" Ian yelled and everybody clapped. Marth sighed and picked up the plates before ringing the bell and giving the plates to the man. He signal Lucina to follow and walked away from the stand. Ian, Watt and Torch were about to leave before Ian remembered something.

"Marth, wait!" Ian yelled. Marth turned around and gave his attention. Ian reached into his bag and got out the strange item he got from Cranky Kong. "Do you what I can do with this item?" He asked. Marth picked up the item and started to inspect it but just frowned and shook his head.

"Robin know more about Star Fox ships, maybe you should ask her." Lucina said. Ian nodded and grabbed the piece back from Marth and put it back inside his bag. "He should be inside that store." She said. Ian, Watt and Torch turned to face a store call _'Wish it. Get_ _it_.' It read and Ian nodded. Ian told the group to go inside that shop and they nodded and ran inside. They found Robin behind a counter sleeping on a chair and resting her head on the counter. Ian walked up and poked her leg, waking her up gently. Robin open her eyes gently and let out a loud yawn. She rubbed her eye and looked down at Ian. She picked him and started to hug and fell asleep again.

"Um. Robin?" Ian whispered, struggling lightly out of her grip. She started to squeeze harder making Ian struggle a bit harder.

"Hmmmm... Marshmallow." She said. Ian eyes widen and knew what was coming next. He struggle as hard as he could and felt something on his paw. Then, a giant spike of pain hit Ian and he started to spark electricity and released it on her. Her bite became loose but her grip continue. She opened her eyes and found Ian in her arms, crying from the bite. "Sorry Ian." She said. She let him go and Ian ran to his friends and checked his paw. Robin rubbed her eyes again and looked at them with a question mark on her head.

"What do you guys want?" She asked. Ian looked at with curiosity but just sighed and took out the item.

"Robin, we need your help with-"

"That's a navigator piece for a Star Fox ship." She said. Ian and Watt stood in surprise while Torch tilted his head. "You mean you don't know anything about the Star Fox ship?" She asked. Torch and Watt shook their head while Ian nodded. Robin sighed before taking the item.

"I'll install it for you, but I'll need you to to do something for me." She said. Ian and Watt looked at each while torch was just nodding.

"What do you want us to do?" Ian asked. She took out a book with a two man with mustache and one was wearing Red while the other was wearing Green.

"I need you guys to deliver this book to a old friend of mine." She said. She tossed the book to Ian and he caught it with both hands. He looks around the book and saw tears and stain marks.

"Looks old." He said. Watt and Torch walked up and they inspect the book themselves.

"She had it since she was a kid, so it was practically falling apart. She gave it to me so I could fix it, but it was too beat up for it to be restored. I did the best I could, so I need you to give it back to her for me." She said. Ian looked at Watt and Torch and nodded.

"Alright, we'll do it." He said.

"Great. When you're done, stop by our house in the center of town. I'll be there waiting for you." She said. She got up from the chair and stretch her arm up high. She stop and remembered something. "Before you go, I should give you the direction to her house." She said. She got out a paper and started to scribble a map then handed it to Watt.

"Take this, you'll find my friend if you follow this direction." She said. Watt nodded and place the note inside his bag, and Ian put the book inside his bag. "Also," She spoke again and grabbed another book. "Take this Torch, it contains more magic that could help you in your mission, as a gift from me too." She said. Torch jumped happily before grabbing the book and putting it inside his of a sudden, the ground started to shake lightly confusing the group.

"What was that?" Torch asked. Robin looked out a window and sighed.

"I don't know. It could have been a small Earthquake." she answered and walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Sakura, come on." She said. A loud boom was heard outside and the door click. A red-haired girl came out looking a bit timid. She was wearing a shrine maiden suit and a headband with a star in each end.

"We have to check on something." She said. Sakura nodded and was about to walk to the counter when she saw the group of Pokemon standing beside it. She took a step back and got out a small staff.

"St-stay back!" She yell and started to wave her wand around. Ian stood there confuse until a giant fireball was summoned. **"Firaga!"** She yelled and a giant ball of fire started to head towards them. Watt stepped up and put his scalchop in front of him.

 **"Shield Form!"** He yelled and it transformed into a shield. Blue aura started to surround Watt and the Mystic Water started to glow bright blue. Suddenly, blue aura entered his shield and water started to surround it. Watt looked at his new shield that has been developed into a Water Shield now. The fireball struck the shield and it disappeared along with the water evaporating, but it covered itself in water again. Sakura was scared until Robin hit her in the head lightly.

"Calm down Sakura. They're our friends. The yellow mouse is Ian. The otter is Watt. And the Chick is Torch They are here to seal the Keyholes." Robin said.

"Really, oh dear. I'm so sorry!" She said. She embarrassed by her actions and her face was red. She bowed down apologizing to them for attack them.

"Please raise your head." Watt said. She did it and Watt was smiling lightly at her. "It was a simple mistake, there no need to make a big deal out of it." He said. The girl just stared at the Otter before she kneeled down and grabbed him.

"Your so cuuuuuute." She said, hugging him. Watt started to struggle a lot before he started to hang off her arm with a his eye lifeless. Torch panicked while Ian was holding in his laugh. Robin sighed before tapping Sakura on her shoulder. She looked at her and Robin pointed at Watt's lifeless body. Sakura gasp before putting him down and apologizing to him again. Watt got up and shook his head to regain conscious until he felt Torch tackle his back.

"Watt!" I thought you were gonna die!" He yelled and had tears in his eyes. Watt sighed and was gonna pet him, but Sakura picked the little chick up and started to rock him back and forth.

"There there little one. I'm sorry for hurting your friend." She said. Torch sniffed twice and looked into her eyes.

"Watt isn't just my friend, he's my big brother." He said. Sakura put the chick next to Watt and bowed.

"I'm so sorry again." She said. Watt just waved his hand in front of him.

"Don't worry about it." He said. They started to laugh softly before Robin cleared her throat.

"Come on Sakura, we have to met the guys in our house." She said and motion everybody out. Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Come on guys." She said and walked out the door and stood next to Robin. Robin signal the group to leave too and they nodded. Watt and Torch got out of the store with ease while Ian was walking slowly and was smiling. When he reached the door, he felt something surround his body and was giving him a negative vibe. He turned around and looked around the store. He couldn't find anything inside, so he shrugged it off and left the store ran. Robin locked the store and watched Ian at the group.

"Make sure you give that book back to her, and we'll wait for you back at home." She said. They nodded and watched the girls leave.

"Bye guys." Sakura said, waving good bye while Ian, Watt and Torch did the same. Then, Watt took out the map and started to lead the group.

* * *

 **25 Minutes Later...**

While walking, Ian kept looking around the area, searching for that source of energy but couldn't find it anywhere. He sighed and continue to walk until he saw Watt stop in front of a wood house. After much debating, Ian walked up to the door and knocked on it. A minute passed and the door opened to reveal a girl with long white messy hair. She was wearing a black headband and wearing casual clothing, a white shirt and black pants.

"Who is it?" She asked. Ian stepped back and cleared his throat. She looked down and showed a large smile. Both Watt and Torch step back and watched Ian get picked up. "Aww, who's a cute mouse!" She said. Pikachu just hugged back and blushed.

"Can you put me down?" He asked. She looked at him and put him down.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She said, rubbing the back of her head and smiled again. "I'm Corrin, Nohr Princess." She introduced herself.

"I'm Ian, a Pikachu." He said.

"Watt, a Oshawatt and Head Knight." Watt said.

"Torch, a Torchic and Head Magician." Torch said.

"Nice to meet you but what did you guys come here for?" She asked. Ian grabbed his bag and gave her the book. "Aww, I remember this. Yep, good memories of reading this book." She said. Suddenly, the book started to shined bright and it dimmed away. Everybody looked at the book and Corrin smiled. "You guys can visit if you want to read the book with me." She said. Ian nodded before he saw the book light up again. Then Torch awed loudly and got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Torch?" Watt asked. Torch pointed at the book and jumped happily.

"We can enter the book!" He yelled. Ian and Watt just tilted their heads before they heard Corrin laugh.

"That's right Torch. This book is magical and for some reason, let's you enter inside it." She said. They awed before they heard a loud ring inside the house. "Oh, that must be my popcorn." She said. She walked away from the door to put the book on a stand then walked back. "Alright guys, I'm gonna leave now but I do have something for you." She said and gave Ian a Necklace. "You'll can summon Chrom with this and thank you for bringing the book back. See you guys later." She said happily. The group smile and waved good bye before running off and seeing her close the door.

"What do we do now?" Ian asked.

"We should go and visit the guys for now. After all, Robin did told us that she would be waiting over there." Watt said.

"Alright, let's go!" Torch yelled and started to run to the center of town.

"Wait up Torch!" Both Ian and Watt yelled and started to chase after him.

"WAAAAHHH!" Torch yelled out and Ian and Watt ran as fast as they could.

 _'Oh Arceus please be safe Torch.'_ Watt thought as he ran around the corner.

* * *

 ** _(What happen to Torch)_**

 ** _He was attacked._**

 ** _(By who?)_**

 ** _You'll see._**

 ** _(Will there be action next chapter?)_**

 ** _Yes, don't worry little pal._**

 ** _(NEXT CHAPTER!)_**

 ** _Chapter 17: Who are you now?_**

 ** _(Leave a Follow, Favorite, and Comment on what you think about the chapter)_**


	17. Who Are You?

_**(Where's Torch?)**_

 _ **Somewhere.**_

 _ **(Somewhere is?)**_

 _ **Find out now!**_

 _ **(...)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Who are you?**_

 **m  
V**

* * *

"Waaah!" Torch yelled. He was getting attacked by a couple of Heartless. There were three Shadows and two Soldiers in front of him, moving around swiftly to confuse him. Torch got out his wand and launched a Fire ball towards a Shadow and took it down. Torch started to run back before the two Soldiers launched themselves towards him, while the Shadows crawled on the floor and started to go after him.

"Torch!" Watt yelled, grabbing his scalchop and running in front of him. Ian got out his Keyblade and stood beside Torch while Watt glared towards the Heartless.

"Ian. You Ready?" He asked. Ian nodded and was about to throw his Keyblade.

 **"Strike-"** Ian yelled, but saw both Soldiers stop moving all of a sudden and disappear in front of him. They left hearts behind and were replaced by a blue puppy with a dark winged based sword. He swung it once in front of him and gave a smile to the group. Ian stood there surprised while both hearts went up in the air and disappeared.

"There you are Ian. What are you doing here?" He said. Both Watt and Torch exchanged confuse glances while Ian started to walk up to the blue puppy.

"Mack!" Ian cheered and started to release tiny sparks of electricity around him. Mack started to laugh lightly before he pushed Ian back.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Mack said with a bright smile. Ian cheerfully stepped back and started to walk around him.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" He asked. Mack laughed a bit before dispersing his sword.

"I hope not. It took me forever to find you." He said while petting Ian's head. Ian just stared at him with awe for awhile before he dropped his ears and happily smile. Mack smile and moved his hand away from his head. Ian kept looking at Mack before realizing something.

"Wait a second, where's Lily?" Ian asked. They stopped walking and Mack turned to face him.

"Isn't she with you?" Mack asked. Ian's ears drop and he dropped his head. He frowned and shook his head with disappointment. Mack sighed before giving him a smile. He walked up to Ian and put his paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ian. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." Mack said. He walked past Ian and looked up at the night sky. Behind him was a two Shadows rising from the ground and glared at Mack with his yellow bead eyes.

"We'll all be together again soon, but don't worry. Just leave everything to me, Ian." He said. Both Shadows started to walked up towards Mack and had their shadowy claws out. Ian ear twitch and he turned to face both Shadows crawling towards Mack. Ian took out his Keyblade and rushed towards the Shadows.

"I know this-" Mack was interrupted when he hear two loud slashes and turned around. He found Ian holding a long blue, yellow sword behind him and dark shadows clouds floating behind him. Ian turned around and placed his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Leave it to who?" He asked, smiling at him.

"Ian, what did you do?" Mack asked. Ian smiled before pointing towards Watt and Torch. He looked at both the otter and chick before waving hello.

"Hey Ian, are they?" Mack asked. Ian ears went straight up before he turned around and ran up to Watt and Torch. He grabbed both their arms and started to drag them towards Mack.

"I've been looking for you and Lily, too, with Watt and Torch's help." He answered, while both Watt and Torch nodded. Mack tilted his head in response at both the Otter and Chick.

"Who are they?" Mack asked. Ian happily smile before running up to them.

"This is Watt, a Oshawott who is head of a knight, and this is Torch, the head mage." Ian answered.

"Hi." Watt simply said while waving at him. Torch ran up to Mack and was laughing with joy.

"Hi Mack." Torch said. Mack simply sighed and started to pet him. Torch gave a small smile before he ran back towards Watt and looked at Ian. Ian smiled and looked at Mack.

"We'e visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." Ian said. Mack put his paw next to his mouth and looked at Ian seriously.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." Mack said. Ian grit his teeth before he felt Watt touching his shoulder.

"Calm down Ian." Watt said. Torch stood next to Ian and looked at Mack with a smile.

"Guess what Mack? Ian's the Keyblade Master." Torch said. Mack simply laughed at that and tears to appear in his eyes.

"That too good to be true." Mack said. Ian started to pull his ears and jumped up and down with frustration.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Ian yelled. Mack to this as a chance to take his Keyblade and inspect it.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Mack asked and showed the Key, letting the Pokeball chain move around a bit. Ian looked at him then at his paw and let out a gasp.

"Hey, give it back." Ian said and ran up to Mack. Mack simply hopped back and Ian crashed on the floor trying to catch him. Mack simply lifted the Keyblade and looked at it for a while then sighed.

"Catch." He said and threw it towards him. Ian stood up quickly and grabbed it with his paws. He looked up and shared a questionable glanced at Mack.

"Okay, so, your coming with us, right? We've got this awesome ship! Wait 'til you see it!" Ian said.

"No Ian, he can't come." Watt said. Ian faced Watt with a confuse stare.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Forget it Ian." He said.

"Oh come on Watt, he's my friend." He argued. Watt crossed his arm and shook it head.

"I just don't care Ian." He answered. Ian cheeks started to spark while Watt glared at Ian. Torch stared at Mack, who simply stared at them and just gave a little laughed. Torch was about to interrupt them until he felt a large wind blow stop them from fighting and covered themselves. Mack simply smiled before his image suddenly disappear and left no trace of him. The wind stopped and the group opened their eyes. Ian looked around and couldn't find Mack anywhere.

"Mack?" Ian called out. He sighed before looking Watt with a frown. "Nice going." He simply said. Watt was about to talk until Ian cut it with a sigh. "Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Lily soon, too." Ian said. Watt and Torch exchanged a confuse glance before smiling at walking next to Ian.

"Come on Ian, Robin and the rest are waiting for us." Watt said. Ian nodded and started to run to the house without delay.

* * *

 _ **Up on a Roof**_

Mack was watching Ian and his friends run from their meeting and he just sighed.

"You see? It's just as I told you. While you struggle away, trying to find your dear friend. He simply replaced you with some new companions." A witch said who started to float towards the Riolu. "Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you, so your better off without that wrenched boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for." She said. Riolu closed his eyes before black aura started to surround him.

"Alright." He simply said and started to walk off with the witch by his side. They disappear in a portal of Darkness and the portal lifted itself away after they enter.

* * *

 ** _Calm down pal!_**

 ** _(WHY IS IT SHORT?)_**

 ** _To be honest, I haven't been active since I'm procrastinating most of the time with a game._**

 ** _(Is that why its so short?)_**

 ** _I don't feel like the other thing should go here, so I'll make it a different chapter._**

 ** _(Fine.)_**

 ** _Next: Chapter 18: Earth Shrine._**

 ** _(Be there.)_**


	18. Shrine in Danger

**What happen?**

 **(Writers block... and special for a new chapter.)**

 **We getting this down or what?**

 **(Yea.)**

 **Okay, start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Shrine in Danger.**

 **m**  
 **V**

* * *

"Ian, Watt and Torch were walking in a alley filled with a bunch of market. Torch just admire what was for sale while Watt just kept his eye on Ian, who was sweating. He kept looking around the place and his lights were spiraling around.

' _Darn it, I don't know where Marth lives, but I'm leading the group right now.'_ Ian thought. He kept on walking until he felt Watt touch his shoulder softly. He turned around with a twitchy force smile and sweating a bit more when he face Watt.

"Wh-what's up Watt.?" Ian asked. Watt just gave Ian a small smile before telling him his question.

"Do you even know where they live Ian?" Watt asked. Ian smile dropped along with his eyes and tail.

"I don't know where they live, I'm sorry." Ian answered with disappointment. Watt gave him a sigh then put his arm on his head.

"Next time, If you don't know where we're going, tell me. I don't want you wonder around with a idiot like you." Watt said with a smirk then walked past him. Ian eye twitch then looked at Watt with a strong glare.

' _Arceus, why did you got me stuck with him.'_ Ian thought to himself and started to follow Watt with Torch behind them. They passed by many shops that were selling swords, staffs shields, fruits and vegetables, casting books, and armor. Ian was holding Torch so he wouldn't run into a shop. Watt asked for direction from some warriors and they went out of the shopping area. They entered a area filled with a bunch of houses, inns, restaurants and snack stands. Watt walk down a couple of restaurants, house, and snack stand to stop in front of a Inn and went inside it. Ian followed Watt with Torch on his back. The Inn had a couple of tables, sofas, and a couple decorative plants next to the entrance and check-in desk. They walked up to the desk and rang the bell for a girl with the employee's uniform on.

"Hello si-..." She looked down and found the Pokemon standing there. She cleared her throat and put on her best smile. "Hello dears, how can I help you?"

"Yes, can you tell us where Marth is?" Watt asked.

"Of course sir." She agreed and gestured them to follow her. She took them to the second floor and stop in front of a red door.

"This is where he lives." She told them. Watt took out 150 Munny and gave it to the girl.

"Thank you so much. Come on guys, we need to discuss with Marth for now," Watt ordered and they walked inside the room while the girl ran back with the munny in her pocket. Ian walks in last and noticed the tiny living room. It has a small coffee table and a large three seat sofa. By it side was a table with a lamp and they saw another room. Torch walked around the room and jumped on the sofa.

"They have a nice room Watt." Torch said. They heard a couple of foot steps and turn to see the passageway full of people and weapons.

"Who's there!" They yelled with their blades out and pointing them at the Pokemon. Ian immediately put his hands up and closed his eyes.

"It's us. Watt, Ian, and Torch." Ian said. The group looked at each other then gave a sigh. Each one put up their weapons while Sakura walks by them and ran next to Torch.

"Hey guys." Sakura said. Torch got off the sofa and ran up to Sakura with a smile.

"Sakura." Torch cheered. Sakura smiled at him then picked him up. She looked at the other two and gave a wave. Robin, Marth, and Lucina were walking to the sofa with Sakura carrying Torch in her arms. Roy walked next to a wall and leaned on it and closed his eyes.

"Nice to see you guys again." Marth told them.

"Ditto my friend, it's good to see you guys." Ian responded. Roy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and he looked at Marth

"Back to the subject before we were interrupted by these monsters." He said. The Pokemon growled at Roy but he ignored them and continued. "These tremors are getting more violent Marth, we have to do something now!" Roy yelled.

"Calm down Roy, we need to come up with a plan first before we even confront this beast." Marth said.

"Can we be of help?" Watt asked, making the warriors turn around and smirk at the them..

"Look, I understand you're the Key bearer, but I don't think you guys can handle this situation by yourselves." Lucina said. Robin looked at the Pokemon for awhile before nodding.

"So, did you guys deliver that book to Corrin like I asked?" She questioned.

"We delivered it." Ian reported. Robin smiled at the mouse Pokemon and clapped her hand together.

"Great, and also, that navigation part you guys is now installed to your Star Fox ship, and if you ever find another one, bring it to me and I'll install it for you." She said.

"Hooray, now we get to go to see other worlds Watt, aren't you excited." Torch told him while enjoying Sakura petting his head.

"But we need your help for now guys." Marth said and got off the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"There has been some reports from our friends and others that there is something around the shrine Sakura works in." Robin explained

"And it seems that when people got a glimpse of it, they say it was a giant blue armor that had a black heart symbol on it." Marth explained.

"This means that-"

"There's a Heartless near-"

"The Shrine." The three Pokemon said in unity. Torch hopped off of Sakura and ran next to Watt with his wand ready.

"We need to get to that shrine then!" Watt yelled. Marth walked toward Watt and kneeled down.

"Hold on buddy, are you sure that you're ready?" He asked. Watt gave a nod and looked over to Ian.

"We have to do this Marth. I promise that we'll be safe." He reasoned. Marth got up and looked at Ian with a concern face. Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder and Lucina appeared from behind him.

"Don't worry about it Marth, they got this." Robin ensured and gave him a thumbs up. Marth just stood there with a unsure face then he looked over to Ian, who was talking to Watt about the strategy.

"Fine, just be careful around that monster. We don't know what it's capable of." Marth warned. Ian gave a nod at Marth then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, can you please lead us to the Shrine?" Ian requested. Sakura looked down sadly and avoided eye contact.

"Um... I'm not sure." Sakura said timidly. Torch looked over to Sakura then ran towards her. He looked up at her and gave her a sad face.

"Please." Torch begged. Sakura was looking into Torch's puppy eyes and tried to look away, but looked back at him. He was starting to build up tears and Sakura saw him shed a small tear and gave in

"Hmm, fine." She said. She picked up Torch and started to walk out the living room gets next to a door. She looks back at the other two Pokemon and pouts. "So are you coming or what?" She asked and opened the door. Ian and Watt gave each other confident smirks then ran out the door. Sakura just sighed while closing the door behind her and followed Ian and Echo out of the Inn. Roy walked up to Marth and looked at him cautiously.

"Do you think they're going to be fine?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Corrin reported that she saw someone trying to fight it. She said he fought him pretty well, but he was flung away from the enemy and back down the stair of the shrine. And he was one of the strongest warriors from the castle." Marth informed.

"That mean that they are going up against a strong enemy." Robin said. Marth nodded while Roy and Lucina stayed silent.

"Lets hope for the best." Marth said.

* * *

Ian and Watt were walking next to Sakura, while Torch was being carried by Sakura.

"So, when did the Armor came to the Shrine, Sakura?" Ian asked.

"It came to the shrine around September 23rd. I was cleaning the yard when the armor suddenly appeared in front of me in pieces. It came the sky and I didn't know what to do it. I told everyone about the armor and told them to stay away from it. Everybody left the Shrine that day and when I was about to leave, the tremors started and the Armor pieced each other together. Ever since that day, there have been tremors around the city and most warriors are taken down from it." She explained. Ian thought about the tremor in the shop before and looked at the sky.

"Just like when we came to the shop." Ian said. Sakura nodded and looked ahead.

"Many people tried to fight it before, so I just hope that you guys don't get hurt." Sakura said, holding Torch tightly with a frown.

"Don't worry Sakura. We'll defeat the Armor for you and for the shrine workers." Watt told her.

"And you'll be smiling again." Torch chirped. Sakura looked at them for awhile then petted Torch lightly.

"Thank you guys." She uttered, but then the earth started to shake strongly that caused Sakura fall down with Torch in her hands. Watt fell on his back while Ian to get on fours. The tremors stopped and Ian go back on two feet and walked over to Watt to help him up.

""We're close." Ian predicted. He heard a small whimper and he looked over to Sakura. She had a small scratch on her knee and was bleeding lightly. Torch and Watt helped her up and Torch got out his wand. He pointed the wand it her knee and smiled.

 **"Serene! Peace! Calm! Cure!"**

"Heal." He said and cured the small wound that she had. Torch took a step back and looked at her curiously. "Did it work?" He asked. Sakura got back up and whimpered a bit but gave Torch a smile.

"It still hurt a little but it stopped the bleeding at least." She said. Ian watch the team interact with Sakura then looked up at the sky.

"It sensing us guys." Ian said. The group looked at Ian and next to him.

"Ian, the shrine is close by." Sakura said. He looked at her and saw her pointing ahead. They saw a set of stair in up ahead and they were walking towards it. "Up there is the shrine." She informed. Ian looked up at the stairs and his back shivered.

"So he's up there, huh." Watt said.

"And he's ready for us." Torch added. Ian looked at both Pokemon then diverted it to Sakura. Ian took a deep breath then then let it out slowly.

"I suggest you go back Sakura." Ian said. Sakura looked at Ian with a concern look. "This is going to get dangerous and I rather not have you get hurt." Ian admitted. He got out his Keyblade and pointed it up the stair. Sakura simply sighed and gave a nod

"Okay." She said with sadness and Ian nodded. Ian looked at the group and gave a nod. He turned around to the stair then got on all fours.

"Guys, let's go." Ian said and ran up the stairs.

"Right!" Both Pokemon said in unity and followed Ian. Sakura watched the trio climb up the stair and disappear from her sight.

"Be careful." she muttered and started to walk back towards the inn.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter is the Boss Battle._**

 ** _(And the departure.)_**

 ** _Sorry for not uploading._**

 ** _(We just... haven't been getting ideas with Fire Emblem.)_**

 ** _But we do have an Idea for the other worlds._**

 ** _(So please be patient with these Chapter.)_**

 ** _Until we finish this part._**

 ** _(Until then.)_**

 ** _Peace._**

 **Next: Chapter 19: Dragon Stance, Destroy the Armor!**

 **m  
V**


	19. Dragon Stance! Destroy the Armor!

**_Pikachu564: I'm back! After four months of being in Hiatus, I decided to come back and install my next chapter for this story, and actually finish it. I posted it on this particular day because its the day I officially started my story._**

 ** _January 25, 2016_**

 ** _So we we'll start the next chapter._**

 ** _Darkness returns! Kingdom Hearts 3 Hype is going to build up here! Let it begin!_**

 ** _(Also, if you see that Ian's name is replaced with Echo, can you tell me since Echo's name is another Pikachu's name from the Kirby's story. Thank you!)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19: Dragon Stance, Destroy the Armor!_**

 **m  
V**

* * *

Ian, Watt, and Torch were walking up the shrine's stair with their weapons out. Watt was holding his scalchop confidently, changing it from Blade Form to Shield Form frequently. Torch was reading his book, learning new enchantments. The small wizard looked behind gave a loud laugh.

"Watt, Ian is lagging behind us." He told him. The otter looked behind him and found Ian holding his Keyblade in his mouth, his eyes were weary and was walking on all four behind 100 floors. He gave a soft sigh then turn around to face Ian with a annoyed face.

"Come on Ian! We have to hurry up and defeat this armor guy again!" Watt yelled at him then sat down. Torch walked up and sat next to him to watched the mouse Pokemon struggle on his feet. He spat out his Keyblade to let it disappear and let out a loud grunt.

"Shut up Watt, I feel like I've been walking up these stairs for four months." Ian complained. (somehow breaking the fourth wall.)

"What are you talking up? It's only been a few minutes." Watt argued. "But there are a lot of stairs." Watt uttered then continue to watch Ian struggle. The young chick reached inside his bag and going out a apple.

"Do you want this apple Ian?" He asked. The electric type looked up and saw the juicy fruit and tried to reach for it.

"Please, give it to me." He begged. Torch looked over to Watt, who gave a nod. He tossed it down towards Ian. The Electric Mouse was about to catch it but it slipped through his paw and continue to fall down the stairs, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo." He cried out loud and saw the apple continue to fall down and a tear dropped from his left eye. "My apple." He whispered. The otter just sighed and got up.

"Come on Ian, we have to go now." He said and continue to ascend up the stairs with Torch following behind. Ian sighed quietly then got on feet to follow Watt.

"So tired." The mouse whispered then reached into his bag. He got out a bottle of water and took a long sip from it and gave a small serene smile. "So refreshing." He uttered then ran after Watt. He got next to both the otter and chick the looked up at the shrine with concern.

"What's wrong Ian?" Watt asked. Pikachu looked at Oshawott and lowered his ears.

"I'm surprised that armor is still around when I think about. Didn't I stabbed it right the center of it?" He asked. Watt simply scratch his head and shook his head.

"I don't know, but I don't think its the same armor. I believe its been reborn inside the shadows and it was reborn, but I can't really explain, sorry." He answered. Ian was about to speak, but a loud slam was heard about and looked up. He saw the red shrine about ahead and then saw Torch give a large smile.

"We're almost there guys, just one more push!" Torch told his allies and raced up the stairs with his wand and book ready.

"Dang it Torch." He whispered, then followed him up the stair with a annoyed look.

 **"Shield Form!"** He yelled and created a blue aura shield with his scalchop then disappeared up the stairs. Ian thrust his paw forward to summon his Keyblade then grabbed it.

"Swiftly now!" He said to himself then sprinted up the stair and jumped up. He landed in front of the gate and immediately he saw the giant Guard Armor's body, It is divided into several pieces, a body, a head, two arms, and two legs. They aren't directly connected to each other and all of which can act independently of the other. The Armored Torso is vaguely hour glass-shaped, silver with a red, yellow, and blue diamond pattern around its waist and upper body, and has light black additives on it. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is red, spherical, and sports three yellow spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the Gauntlets are silver with wide wrists and three grey, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs are short, silver, and ends in large, hammer-like, red feet. It was waving its arms with his head looking at someone. He looked ahead and found Watt hiding behind his shield while Torch was reading his book for enchantments.

 **Warning! Warning! Boss Up Ahead! Boss: Guard Armor!**

 ** _Music: Kingdom Hearts OST - Shrouding Dark Cloud - Extended_**

 ** _/watch?v=bw-Y4Ul0IGs &t=0s_**

"Ian! Get behind me, fast!" Watt yelled. Ian gave a firm nod, but looked at the Armor one last time and found it turning around to face him. It stared at him for awhile before it formed both it's hands into fist then launched it towards Ian.

"Thunder Raid!" He yelled and spark his cheeks brightly then passed it onto his Keyblade. It surrounded it in a cloth of lightning then tossed it towards one of the fist. It collided then went through it to the Torso to struggle on it. He quickly turned his tail iron and ran up to the other fist and jumped over it. "Iron Tail!" He followed up. He slammed his tail onto the hand to jump all the way around the armor and landed next to Watt. Then he held out his hand for the Keyblade to go around the Torso instead right into his paw. Then he hid behind Watt's shield and looked at him confuse. Watt gave him a sigh and pointed at the armor.

"It's the same armor, but it looks different. It has the same strategy as before, so we'll be able to take it out easily." He explained.

"Where's the Keyhole?" Ian asked. He looked over to Torch, who was looking through his book fast, but pointed to a large bell with a keyhole on it. Ian awed at it for a couple of second, but flinched when a large slam hit Watt's shield and pushed the otter back towards them.

"This thing is strong, but we an defeat it like we did last time." Watt told them.

"Alright, For it's arms and legs right?" Ian asked.

"We go for the main body first instead.!" Torch answered. He surrounded himself with multiple words and looked determined with a smile. "I'll separate the arms and legs from it!" He yelled. The small chick then raised his wand and took a loud deep breath. **"Wind! Tornado! Separate! Aero!"** He chanted. Wind flew through his feathers then while wind surrounded the main torso then exploded, spreading the body parts around and knocking the body on the ground.

"Alright Ian, lets do this again." He said and spun his scalchop around. **"Blade Form!"** He yelled out and then jumped above the armor and aimed his sword towards the heartless symbol.

"Right behind you!" Ian quickly responded. He jumped up quickly then sparked his Keyblade on fire. **"To increase my speed, to cleanse my enemy with fire! Flame Charge!"** Ian yelled. His Keyblade burst into flames then he lunged himself down, following Watt. They were about to strike it, but were met with two hard kicks and were sent flying away. Ian landed on his feet and his sword's flames extinguish while Watt turned on Shield Form and landed on top of his scalchop.

"Ian! Watt!" Torch anxiously yelled. They clutched their side in pain and grunted. They looked up and saw the torso getting up, but was upside down. They saw both Hammerlegs floating above its torso while its Gauntlet were below it. It of them expanded and started to walk on them while the Hammerlegs replaced it arms. It turn both legs to pincers shape hands while it head jumped upped and its masked fell down to reveal its dark yellow beady eyes to them.

 **Warning! Warning! Boss Evolved! Boss: Opposite Armor!**

 _ **Music:**_ ** _Destiny's Force - Kingdom Hearts Music Extended_**

 ** _/watch?v=krKM9ndvyjQ &t=0s_**

"It... changed?" Ian questioned. Watt got up while drinking a red potion before throwing it to the side and sighing.

"Looks like it got a upgrade." He informed and got into defense mode.

"We need to make a new strategy." Ian said. He looked over to the Opposite Armor one last time and saw it going back then lunged himself towards the mouse with it feet ready to scratch him. Ian quickly rolled under the attack then stopped himself. He ran next to Watt and Torch and looked at them with a questionable look.

"So, whats the plan?" He asked.

"Let Ian get hit while we watch his attack pattern?" Torch proposed.

"What!" Ian yelled. "Watt, you were planning on leaving me?" He asked.

"No." He answered. Ian was about to raise a smile before he heard a small snicker and saw Watt shake his head. "Now that you know about plan." He whispered while looking awhile. The mouse Pokemon just shed a small tear, then looked over to the Opposite Armor and growled.

"Should we aim for the hands and legs... or is it his legs that are hands and his hands that are his legs?" Ian asked.

"Whatever it is, we should aim for those things first. He'll be useless without them." Watt reasoned. He looked over to Torch with a questionable look. "DO you think you can keep the main body still while we aim for the other body parts?" He asked. Torch looked at his book and flipped through his book to find the a new spell.

"I think I can." He answered.

"Okay, we're counting on you." Ian told him then ran towards the armor. "I'll keep it distracted with Flame Charge."

"And I'll keep it distracted with Strike Shell." Watt added.

"Strike Shell?" Ian asked.

"Its a combination of Strike Raid and Razor Shell. I'll be able distract it from far away." He explained. He lifted his shield aura shell up and just stared at it. **"Blade Form!"** He yelled and turned his shield into a sword. **"Razor Shell!"** He announced next, surrounding his sword with water next and gave a smirk when he felt the Mystic Water activating to enhance it into a large blade. "Attack now!" He yelled. Ian sparked his Keyblade then spun it around.

 **"To increase my speed! To cleanse my enemy with fire! Flame Charge!"** He chanted and his Keyblade burst with fire. Ian ran up to the Armor and sliced the center twice, while Watt threw his water blade sword towards it. In response, it separated his head from the torso with the arms and floated next to each other while the feet and torso stayed together.

"Torch, paralyze the Torso for now" He yelled.

"Right!" He agreed and a yellow circle surrounded both Torch and the Torso. **"Ensnare! Trap! Paralyze! Bind!"** He cast and yellow sparks surrounded the torso and legs. The arms and head floated towards Torch, but was intercepted by a swift Pikachu in between. He jumped up and pointed his Keyblade at him.

 **"Let the wind flow through my blade, and slice my enemy! Aerial Ace!"** He called out and expanded his blade. He sliced once hand to push it away from the head then landed on the ground, reverting his Keyblade back to normal, and followed the hand. Watt ran up to the head and jumped on it to shove it away and strike the the other hand.

"Take this!" Watt yelled out and pushed the hand back then threw his scalchop at it to push it back farther. Both Ian and Watt slashed each hand five times then slash them towards each other to collide and fell down. "Ian, we'll both use Spinning Slash and right at the end, use Strike Raid while releasing that energy to make it stronger!" Watt informed. Ian gave a nod and got in position. Ian and Watt both spun around twice while gathering energy around their weapons then created a bright light. Both of them then threw it towards the fallen hands.

 **"Energy Strike!"** Watt yelled. Both sword started to release their stored energy, slicing the ground then sliced both hands in half and causing them to disappear. Both energies died down and return to their owners. Ian gave a nod at Watt and both looked over to the Torso and Legs. They saw the head heading back to the body then got its body in a horizontal position with its legs to its sides.

"What's it doing?" Ian asked. A large blue sphere started to charge inside it while both Watt and Ian watch it. Torch admire it from afar until it was large. The Large Heartless pointed it over to Torch then fired it.

"Torch!" Watt yelled out. He turned his sword into a shield then aimed at the ground. **"Barrier!"** He yelled and slammed his shield on the ground. The blue aura came off of Watt's shield and crack the floor. It flowed through the cracks the surrounded Torch in a blue shield. The blue sphere collided with it, causing a large explosion and knocking Torch back while Watt ran over to him. Ian looked over to the Armor and saw it aiming for Watt.

"Watt, look out!" Ian warned. Watt turned around and saw the Armor firing at him.

"Dang it." He muttered then blocked the giant blast with his shield. It pushed him back and cause him to grit his teeth. **"Shield Bash!"** He yelled loudly then pushed the blue sphere up in the air. The sphere went into the air then stopped. Watt was breathing heavily, but stood up then brought his shield back. **"Shield Raid!"** He yelled then threw his shield up at the sphere to explode it. The shield fell back to his hand and the otter fell back with exhaustion.

"Watt! Torch!" Ian yelled out. He heard a loud sound and looked back at the Heartless and saw that it aiming for him. "Oh no." He said and saw it charge another energy bomb. Ian was about to block it until a sudden flash of pain hit him. He kneeled down and saw himself drawing back his blade and lunged forward with a giant blue scaled claw at the end of it. He gave a loud grunt before he stood back up and and looked at the giant Heartless. He brought his Keyblade back and watch the Heartless fire the blue orb at him. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath and cleared his mind, then he heard a large growl in his mind and open his eyes quickly. **"Let the legendary beast grant me strength! Let it show its powerful claws! Dragon Claw!"** He chanted. Blue aura scales surrounded the Keyblade and formed a giant large arm with four finger and four sharp claws. Ian lunged himself forward while the Opposite Armor blasted the blue energy orb. Ian thrust the giant claw forward and slashed through the blast in half then sliced both feet in half to nothing while knocking the Torso and Head down. He was standing on the other side with his Keyblade ready and looked over to Watt and Torch and saw them getting up.

"Watt! Torch! The main body is left!" He informed. Watt and Torch gave a nod and ran towards Ian. Watt turned his scalchop into a blade then slashed the torso while Torch passed by, shooting multiple Fira at it. They got next to Ian and saw the torso trying to charge another energy org.

"Watt, I got a new plan." He said.

"Then say it fast, because we can't get hit with another explosion." He informed and got his shield ready.

"I learned a new stance and its a dragon move." Ian explained. Watt gave a loud grunt and glared a Ian.

"Get to the point, because we're running out of time!" Watt yelled. Ian gave a nod and brought his sword back gathering blue scales.

"I'll use Dragon Claw and surround it with Flame Charge, you'll to use Ice Beam on it to freeze it, and I want Torch to surround it with electricity by using Thunder." He explained.

"It's like Tri-Attack, but with dragon move added." Torch said.

"Fine, this better not screw up." He said and got in position.

 **"Let the legendary beast grant me strength! Let it show its powerful claws! Dragon Claw!"** Ian yelled out again and build the dragon arm and it claws glowed bright blue. The his Keyblade sparked up and he grinned. **"To increase my speed, to cleanse my enemy with fire! Flame Charge!"** He announced next and surrounded one of the claws with fire

 **"Lightning! Discharge! Flash! Thundara!"** Torch shouted and summoned lightning from his wand onto one of the Dragon Claws.

 **"Ice Beam!"** Watt followed up and surrounded the one last claw with ice. "Go, now!" Watt yelled and Ian charge with the claw. The Heartless blasted the energy bomb and Ian gave a smirk.

 **"Elemental Claw!"** He scream and slashed through the blast again and went straight towards the body. He got next to it then gave a ice slash to spin the armor around. Then he following up with a fire scratch to knock it on the ground with a powerful force. Next was a electric ground pound that spread around the floor and electrocuted the armor then a rock pillar knock it up again. Lastly, Ian gave a powerful slash on the heartless emblem with the Dragon Claw to finish the job off and causing the Heartless to stand still. Ian jumped back next to Watt and Torch and looked at the Heartless cautiously.

"Did it work?" Torch asked. Watt was about to answer until the body and head started to shake violently. The head was looking up until it fell inside the torso and let out a large heart from inside it. It floated in the air and disappeared after. The team looked at the armor and saw blue light surrounding it and fading away slowly into thin air and left the shine in peace. Ian loudly sighed in relief then with the others then looked over to the bell with a large Keyhole on it.

"Lock it Ian, that's why we came here." Watt told him/ Ian stepped up with his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole. The Keyblade a powerful light and it released a stream of light inside of it. It made a locking noise and the large keyhole disappeared. The group gave each other nods and were about to leave until they heard chimes behind them.

"Nice work out there Ian." Watt praised. Ian just grinned and lifted his Keyblade to eye level.

"Thanks, but without this, I wouldn't have been able to defeat it." He said. He looked at the Light Ball at the center of it and sighed. _'How do I activate this?'_ He thought to himself.

"Did I do well?" Torch asked. Ian looked at the chick confuse then smiled.

"Course you did, you kept the main body distracted and allowed us to get rid of the hands first." He informed. Torch started to giggled to himself ran towards the stairs. The other two got next to the it and Ian grunted.

"Great, now I have to walk down it." He complained. Watt looked over to Ian then hatched a plan.

"Hey Ian, I know a faster way for you to get down." He said. Ian looked at Watt with a smile and walked up to him.

"Really, how?" He asked. Watt gave him a smirk while moving him to the side of a grassy hill and Ian had a frightened look when he realized what his plan was. "Wait, please don't-" Ian begged but was pushed by Watt and he rolled down the hill. Watt then created a shield with him and motion Torch to get on his back.

"You ready?" Watt asked.

"Lets go!" Torch answered and Watt pushed himself down the hill, sliding on the shield and making his way down. He got next to Ian, who was still rolling, and laughed with Torch all the way down the hill.

* * *

 ** _So as a special way to finish it, I will introduce my 6 handy Pokemon helpers from my "Kirby's Adventure in Unova" Series. Spark Pikachu!_**

 ** _Spark: I'm stuck here now._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Rick Turtwig._**

 ** _Rick: Someone save me._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Lucky Ralts._**

 ** _Lucky: He...hello._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Leafeon.. no nickname!_**

 ** _Leafeon: Aww, why didn't you give me a Nickname?_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Data Porygon-Z_**

 ** _Data: Its a pleasure to be here._**

 ** _Pikachu564: And lastly, Jude Trapinch._**

 ** _Jude: This was a story?_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Shut up! All of you! I don't need you to complained._**

 ** _The Pokemon:..._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Guess it's time to write the Next Chapter._**

 ** _Chapter 20: Emblem Castle Shrine's Purpose._**


	20. Shrine's Purpose

_**Pikachu564: Let's start the chapter already.**_

 _ **Spark: I'm so tired.**_

 _ **Rick: I don't want to be here too. Take me to the reverse world Giratina.**_

 **Leafeon: Suck it up, we're here for a very long time.**

 _Data: Just until he either gives up this story or finishes it._

Jude: Seems hard, especially with the world being related to Nintendo Worlds.

 **Lucky: It is pretty creative, I'm hoping to see awesome Heartless Bosses**

 _ **Pikachu564: Quiet on the set, let the chapter begin!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20:_** ** _Emblem Castle Shrine's Purpose._**

 **m  
V**

* * *

Echo continue to roll down the hill until he made it do the ground and slammed his entire body on the ground. He gave a silent grunt while Torch and Watt came up from behind him. Watt got off his shield while Torch got off his shoulders and ran next to Echo,

"Are you okay?" He questioned. Echo got up slowly with grass around his fur and gave a heavy sigh. He brushed off the itchy pieces of grass of his fur and look at Watt annoyed.

"I would have rather ran down stair then roll down a grassy hill Watt." He complained. Watt shrugged his shoulders then walked towards the direction of the inn.

* * *

 _ **At the Inn...**_

Ian, Watt, and Torch made it to the Inn and walked towards the Marth's room. Ian walked up to the door and gave three loud knocks.

"Coming." A male voice yelled. The door opened it and reveal Roy with a serious look. He gave a grunt and was holding his head in frustration. "Dang kids, and their dinged-donged-ditched." He muttered and was about to close the door, but Ian grabbed the door and cleared his throat.

"Hello, Roy." He called out. Roy looked down and saw the group with a confuse look.

"Oh, it just you guys. Let me tell the other that your back then." He told them and left. Ian and Watt looked at each other while Torch looked at the door. "You can come in if you want, it won't take long for them to gather up." Ian gave a nod and opened the door a bit more and entered the room with Watt and Torch behind him. They walked into the living room then stood next to the sofa, waiting for the humans to gather around. They heard multiple foot steps again and found the group of warriors sitting on the sofa and one leaning next to the wall.

"So, how'd it go." Marth asked. Ian jumped on the table with Watt and Torch, and gave a thumbs up with his paw.

"The armor has been destroyed, and the shrine is safe now." He informed and the warriors gave silently cheered and Marth passed a small pouch to Ian, who gave a questionable look to him and he smiled.

"That's the rewards for helping us against that Heartless." He explained. Ian opened the small pouch and got out three slips of papers that had the shrine's picture with a cresent moon and a rooster right next to it.

"What are these?" Torch asked. They heard another set of foot steps and found Sakura wearing a smile.

"They're tickets for tonight's festival we're having in the shrine." She informed. Ian passed a ticket to Torch then the other to Watt, who had a confuse face.

"What's the festival about?" Watt questioned.

"Well, tomorrow is January 28th. So it's gonna be our New Years." Roy informed. Ian had a confuse expression and tilted his head.

"I thought New Years was in January 1st." He interrogated. Marth placed his hand on Ian head and and stroked his hand on it.

"Well, our New Years is in January 28th Ian. And on that day, the zodiac animal for the year will be the Rooster." Marth justified. Ian smiled at the petting he was getting from the warrior while Watt looked at Torch with a smile.

"You hear that buddy, tomorrow will start the year of the Rooster." Watt told him. Torch had a huge smile and gave a smile dance of excitement.

"Does this mean we are going to the festival Watt?" He asked. Watt patted his head and gave a firm nod.

"We've been working hard little buddy, so how about we take a break." He offered. Torch gave three small cheers before he was picked up by Sakura.

"And Torch is gonna be our special guest." She announced. Ian and Watt got confused at what she meant until she lifted him in the air and smiled. "After all, we need someone to be the Rooster this year, so why not this little guy." She declared then gave him a tight hug. Marth and Roy gave each other concern looks with Watt and Torch until they heard two 'awww' beside them.

"You're right, he will be the perfect icon for the festival." Lucina agreed.

"I'll make him a festival robe so he can dance in it." Robin added and grabbed Torch from Sakura's hands and ran to a room with her and Lucina. Ian and Watt sweat dropped at what they witness then looked at Marth with a concern look.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." He told them then looked away and had a small smile. "I hope." He whispered. Ian was staring at Marth for awhile then at Roy. He flinch at the terrifying face he had on with his body shaking.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Ian questioned. Roy looked at Ian with fear and gave him a smile.

"Nothing, let's just hope that Torch will be alright." He said and walked towards the door. He opened it and walked out of the room while closing the door behind him. When it did, the last thing Ian and Watt heard were loud footsteps running away from the room and fading away. Watt felt some menacing aura inside the other room and his eyes widen.

"Torch?" He gave a small cal out then heard a small cry in his head and he felt himself shaking. Ian just stared at everyone with a confuse face and just scratch his ear with a satisfying smile.

"He'll be fine." He simply said and walked on the couch and laid down on it. "Good night guys." He uttered and closed his eyes with a smile. Watt simply stared at the door with Marth and the warrior placed his hand on the otter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your brother." He said with a dark face and Watt gave a small tear, hoping that the chick will be okay.

* * *

 _ **January 28th 9:00 AM**_

Ian woke up and gave a small yawn then looked over to Watt, who was wide awake and staring at the door still.

"Watt, are you okay? t seems like you didn't sleep last night?" Ian questioned. Watt looked at Ian with a terrified smile and with dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm worried about Torch, he hasn't come out of the room yet." He said. Ian just gave a sad sigh and patted the otters back for comfort. He looked behind him and saw Marth sleeping on the couch and was snoring slightly.

"Alright, time to stop this mess." He muttered then started to charge his cheeks with electricity, He jumped onto the couch and gave a smirk. "Wake up!" He yelled and electrocuted the warrior with a powerful thunderbolt, making him scream in pain and fall down the couch. He looked around in panic then looked at Ian with a questionable look and saw the mouse pointing at the door.

"Please do something." He ordered and Marth just glared at him.

"I can't just enter a girls room without permission." He retorted and Ian just shook his head.

"It call knocking on the door for a reason pal. Now go save Torch for Watt please." He requested and Marth looked at Watt. He saw how anxious he is for his little friend and gave a nod at Ian.

"I just want you to know... it's been nice knowing you." He told him and walked towards the door. Ian just looked at him plain and grunted.

"They're just dressing him up. How bad could it be?" Ian argued. He heard a door opened and a small groan.

"You like nice Torch, I'm sure Watt and Ian will like it." Sakura told him.

"Yea, you look so perfect in it." Robin added. Ian turned around and found Torch completely dressed up. His was wearing a black hat that had a red sash around it. He had a small red robe and a black vest over it. His feathers were shining brightly and his eyes sparkled.

"Oh my Arceus." Ian whispered and looked at Watt. He saw the surprised looked that the otter was giving to the Torch then looked at Marth, who had a dark face and was taking a couple back. Ian then looked over to the girls and saw them smiling at them. He realized what was gonna happen to them and turn his tail iron. He went under Marth and hit his legs then grabbed both Watt and Torch. Then made his way towards the exit and saw the front door open in front of him. It revealed Roy coming inside with a smile, but the mouse slammed his tail on his leg too and ran out the door. "Sorry guys, it was a life and death situation." He told him and ran down the stairs. Both Roy and Marth looked at each other before feeling dark auras behind them. Both warriors gave scared smiles at the female warriors before Marth was taken by Robin while Lucina dragged Roy inside with Sakura closing the door.

* * *

 ** _Outside the Inn..._**

Ian was out of breath and fell on the ground with both his allies. Torch got up quickly and check his clothing quickly and gave a sighed of relief while Watt stood up slowly and looked at Ian.

"Why did you carried us away, Ian?" He questioned. Ian remained on the floor, but lifted his face and showed how tired he was.

"Because I rather not be used as a doll like they did to Torch." Ian told him. Watt simply stared at Torch for awhile then grabbed Ian's paw with gratitude and closed his eyes.

"I'm in your dept Ian." He whispered to him and Torch just flinched at his action. Watt walked up to his little brother and removed his hat and placed it on his head."Might as well make it easier for the you Torch, so I'll wear the hat." He told him. Torch stared at Watt with gratitude and his sparkling eyes until Ian wiped his face with a tissue.

"Okay, if there is one thing I can't stand, it's those sparkling eyes." Ian told him. He removed the tissue from his face. Torch's eyes were back to normal and Torch jumped on Ian.

"Thanks Ian, those things were hurting my eyes a bit." Torch told him and they started to walk together.

"If anything, if you didn't had the sparkly eyes and that hat, you look great." Ian admitted. Torch held his head high and a smirk.

"I feel so mature in this." He said. Both Ian and Watt laughed at the comment and looked at him with a smile. Torch suddenly frowned and looked at Watt apologetically.

"I'm sorry I made you worry about me Watt." He told him. Watt supplied smiled and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about it pal, I'm just glad you're safe." He reasoned. Torch nodded and heard a gasp from Ian and looked at him. He pointed ahead and they found the shrine filled with many people climbing up the stairs. Ian gave a small grunt and was about to climb up the stair until he heard two yells. He looked behind him and found Marth and Roy running at him wearing yukata. Marth had a blue yukata with multiple small vertical lines and a blue rose pattern. Roy was wearing the exact same thing but has a red pattern instead. Both Ian and Watt burst out laughing while Torch was admiring the two warriors. Roy and Marth got next to Ian while he was holding his stomach from laughing too much and looked at them. He froze when he saw both grinning at him and with red flashing eyes.

"That's was one quick stunt you did there, Ian." Marth told him while picking him up. He tossed him to Roy and the fire warrior grabbed him.

"Now is payback time." He said. Ian looked over to Watt and and tear shred.

"Good Bye light, I'm going into the darkness." He muttered to himself and both Roy and Marth started to put clothes on him. Ian gave out one last cry and quiet down after the commotion. Both warriors separated and revealed a fully cloth Pikachu. He was wearing a black hat with a yellow sash on it like Torch, and the same pattern robe just like them. Both warriors started to laugh at the Pikachu.

"Now that's fashion." Marth mocked him" He slapped his own knee and was going to fall on the ground until something hit his back to make him stand up straight with fear.

"We don't want that yukata getting dirty now do we?" Robin threaten him and Marth gave a slow nod. The girls came from behind them wearing kimonos. Sakura was wearing a yellow style kimono with small stars around it. It had a red ribbon to keep it together, Lucina's kimono was light blue with cherry blossom petals pattern around it with a deep blue ribbon holding it, and Robin's kimono was pure white and had a black ribbon tied around it and holding a long staff.

"Okay guys, you ready to celebrate the new year?"Sakura asked. Ian gave a nod and climbed on Robin, Watt on Lucina, and Torch was picked up by Sakura and he gave a small smile.

"Let's go then." Roy spoke up and started to climb up the stair. ****

* * *

 _ **At the Shrine... Time Skip 11:35 PM**_

Ian was eating a giant pink puff treat called cotton candy and gave a squeal of delight. Torch and Watt were sharing takoyaki with each other while the other group were chatting with each other. Ian continue to enjoy his treat when he heard a loud drumming noise. He turned around and saw multiple people dancing around a large building made out of logs and on top of it was a man hitting a large bass drum. Torch smiled and ran towards the the giant pillar. He jumped one log first then climb up it to where the Drummer was, who stopped and stared at the chick. Everyone who was dancing looked at the Torchic then started to whisper to each other. Torch looked at everyone excited then started to mimic the dance they were doing. The man hitting the drums thought about it for a second then smirked. He started to hit the drums loudly and the crowd started to clap at Torch. Ian and Watt watch Watt draw in more people to dance with the warriors.

"He is the symbol of our new year after all." Sakura told them. Ian and Watt just smiled at the dancing Torchic getting the attention of everyone. Ian took one more bite to finish his delicious snack while watching the little mage dance freely.

 ** _11:58 PM_**

The group were looking at the sky and Ian had a small smile on his. His mind wondered to the time he was watching fireworks with Lily and Mack in the island and his ears dropped. His eyes started to gather up water and small tears came out of them. Watt and Torch didn't realized it since they were looking up at the sky waiting for fireworks to come out.

 _'I hope we be together again guys, at some point.'_ He thought. He heard a loud blast and looked up to see a bunch of colorful sparks falling from the sky and disappearing. Tiny rockets launched in the sky and they exploded into small wisp to create rooster head shaped sparks along with stars and hearts . Everybody cheered at the fireworks displayed while Ian stood silently there with a smile and got out his Keyblade, His Keyblade shined bright to release a beam of light at the last firework and hit to cause a large finale that had a shape of a two Keyblade crossing together to form a strong light and fading away slowly. _'_

 _Time to continue our adventure._

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Small break for the two to play in the shrine and celebrate Rooster Year._**

 ** _Spark: What a short shrine ending_**

 ** _Rick: Meh._**

 _Data: Should I calculate their Power Scales on this story too?_

 ** _Pikachu564: No. It alright, lets just get ready for the next chapter._**

Jude: Good to continue the story.

 **Leafeon: I wonder is this is how the Rooster Years is celebrated?**

 _ **Pikachu564: Hopefully it is, but let's go now.**_

 **Lucky: Up Next, Chapter 21: Kingdom Panic!**


End file.
